


Kiss From A Rose

by malishka1011



Series: Roses In Bloom [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Badly timed touring, Brief mentionings of past Harry/OC, Inaccurate understandings of LA and award shows, M/M, Manager Liam, Model Harry, Model Zayn, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, No Hurt all Comfort, Rock Star Louis, Rock Star Niall, Sex in later chapters
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 41,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malishka1011/pseuds/malishka1011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Луи не хотел рассказывать Найлу о своей влюбленности в Гарри Стайлса. Но алкоголь и непосредственная близость к модели сделали свое дело. Это случилось несколько лет назад перед их первым мировым туром. Когда сингл стал хитом, их непосредственно пригласили выступить на показе мод, где они, волею судьбы, встретились. Гарри был самым красивым человеком, которого Луи видел в своей жизни, и их короткое взаимодействие – лучшие полторы минуты, которые случались в жизни Луи.</p><p>(Луи Томлинсон – один из участников рок-группы "No control", Гарри Стайлс – беременная модель с разбитым сердцем. У них обоих есть любопытные друзья, любящие совать нос туда, куда не требуется.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: A Graying Tower Alone On The Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kiss From A Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896416) by [mybeanieandme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybeanieandme/pseuds/mybeanieandme), [radadusta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radadusta/pseuds/radadusta). 



Солнце яркими лучами светило сквозь французские окна, в которых, как считал его дизайнер интерьера, Луи так нуждался в спальне. Тогда это показалось ему хорошей идеей — окна выходили на прекрасный большой балкон и экспансивный вид на город, и это именно то, что так нужно импульсивной рок-звезде. Но в такое утро, как это, когда твоя голова пульсирует и телефон не перестает звонить, ты начинаешь жалеть об этом.  
  
Головная боль была не такой, как с похмелья. Не было затяжного вкуса дохлой кошки во рту или подавляющего, ошеломляющего тело обезвоживания. Нет, все это не то; его состояние было ближе к разочарованию — ему часто приходится иметь дело с людьми, которые пьяны в хлам, когда ты абсолютно трезв весь вечер. Группа Луи только что объявила о третьем мировом туре, парни, посовещавшись, решили устроить улетную вечеринку в клубе Funky Buddha в ЛА (любимом клубе их менеджера, Лиама Пейна). Луи провел большую часть вечеринки, сдерживая порывы Найла дать по заднице понравившейся официантки.  
В связи с этим его телефон, не переставая, гудел от непрекращающихся оповещений от Найла. Экран был уже полон сообщений примерно следующего содержания: "Брб он кркч яяя", — и других не менее непонятных вещей. Сегодня, после того, как Найл проснулся не с похмелья (сволочь), он стал посылать ему сообщения наподобие "ПОЗДРАВЛЯЮ ДРУЖИЩЕ!!", "Теперь он полностью твой", "Не могу дождаться, когда подержу его на руках".  
  
Луи не хотел думать и разбираться в том, что Найл имеет в виду. Он просто перевернулся, натянул одеяло на голову и снова заснул.  
  
__  
  
  
Гарри был практически уверен, что он тонул. Это, возможно, была душевная боль или физические слезы, что катились, не прекращая, по щекам последние двенадцать часов, которые он не спал, просто... невозможно передать словами, что он сейчас чувствует.  
  
Раздается тихий стук в дверь, который он старается игнорировать, как и сотовый телефон, и стационарный телефон, которые он отключил, чтобы никто не мог до него добраться. Он не хочет, чтобы его кто-то жалел. Он просто... хочет сидеть и плакать. Но, видимо, кто-то не понимает этого, потому что стук продолжается уже десять минут. Гарри гневно рычит и встает с пола, куда он забился сутки назад. Он вздрагивает и сразу же хватается за поясницу. Его обычная боль в спине в несколько раз усилилась сидением в согнутой позе, плюс еще дополнительный вес..  
  
Ему в буквальном смысле пришлось пробираться через лабиринты, когда он предыдущей ночью поскидывал все вещи его парня... бывшего парня в кучу. Где-то в два ночи появилось желание сжечь всю эту кучу, но потом он нашел фото бывшего и снова начал плакать, когда тоска накрыла его с новой силой.  
  
Зейн стоял с другой стороны двери, держа в руках два огромных пакета с едой, наполненные тем, что Гарри так любит: мороженым и солеными огурцами.  
  
— Эй, Хаз, — тихо говорит Зейн, открывая дверь и ставя пакеты с банками рядом с дверью. Преодолев препятствие в пару шагов, он крепко оборачивает руки вокруг талии парня, тщательно избегая животика, осторожно целуя его в лоб. Гарри позволяет себе расслабиться и утонуть в Зейне — только благодаря ему он сможет физически справиться. Через плечо Гарри Зейн начинает осматривать беспорядок, который Гарри сделал накануне ночью: дорогие костюмы, одежда вперемешку с мебелью были хаотично разбросаны по всему номеру тут и там.  
  
Зейн садит Гарри на диван, заворачивает его в одеяло и начинает быстро выставлять еду в холодильник. Через пару минут он присоединяется к Гарри с бананом, ножом и банкой нутеллы, часть которой он уже положил на тарелку.   
  
— Когда ты в последний раз кушал, малыш? — спрашивает он, ставя на стол еду.  
  
Гарри пожимает плечами в ответ, чувствуя, как тело внезапно наполняется усталостью.   
  
— Не знаю, — отвечает он хриплым голосом. Через какое-то время он тихо добавляет: — Тебе разве не все равно?  
  
— Для меня это важно, Хаз, — шепчет Зейн, мягко обнимая друга за плечи. — Подумай о своем ребенке.  
  
Глаза Гарри тут же расширяются, он отстраняется от Зейна, беря в руки банан. Глотая слезы, он начинает его чистить дрожащими пальцами.  
  
— Вот-вот, — улыбается Зейн. — Все будет хорошо.   
  
Он перестает гладить ему спину, когда Гарри наклоняется вперед, окуная банан в ореховую пасту.  
  
__  
  
  
Было 11:00 утра, когда Луи решает, наконец-то, проснуться. Потянувшись пару раз, он направляется на кухню. Головная боль, слава богу, ушла, и он машинально включает телевизор и идет к шкафчику, где стоят хлопья. Он берет с полки Cocoa Puffs и Frosted Flakes, смешивает их и заливает молоком, скользя взглядом по кухне. Вишневые шкафчики, приборы из нержавеющей стали и мраморная столешница в кухне всегда казались ему декоративными украшением и дорогим местом, учитывая, что он ест только хлопья и еду навынос.  
  
Луи встает со стула и пересаживается на гигантский экстра-комфортабельный кожаный диван, вытягивая ноги на журнальный столик, радуясь, что никто не будет отчитывать его за такую маленькую пакость. Он подносит ложку хлопьев ко рту, вслушиваясь в развлекательное ток-шоу, что транслировали по ТВ.  
  
—  _Супер-модель Гарри Стайлс_ , — начинает говорить женщина на ТВ, Луи мгновенно же давится, чудом не выплевывая молоко на экран. Он дотягивается до пульта и прибавляет громкость.  
  
—  _Источники, близкие к паре, говорят, что они расстались вчера поздно вечером после того, как радио- и телеведущий Дамиан Смит был пойман в компрометирующей ситуации в Hilton с другим мужчиной. Супер-модель, который объявил о своей беременности публично четыре месяца назад, никто не видел с момента расставания, в то время как Дамиан Смит, кажется, во всю вчера веселился в отеле «Четыре Сезона» с новым другом мужского пола_.   
  
Луи ставит тарелку на стол и судорожно начинает искать по карманам свой телефон, вспоминая, что оставил его вчера на тумбочке.  
  
Он бежит к себе в спальню и звонит Найлу.   
  
— ЧТО ЧЕРТ ВОЗЬМИ ПРОИСХОДИТ? — кричит он, когда друг берет трубку.  
  
— Ха-ха, — ржет Найл, — ты смотрел новости?  
  
— Да, блядь, — рычит Луи. — Ты посылаешь мне дюжину загадочных сообщений? Боже! Ты должен был сказать мне прямо.  
  
— Так намного прикольнее, — смеясь, отвечает Найл.  
  
— Ты ужасен, — раздраженно отвечает Луи.  
  
Луи не хотел рассказывать Найлу о своей влюбленности в Гарри Стайлса. Но алкоголь и непосредственная близость к модели сделали свое дело. Это случилось несколько лет назад перед их первым мировым туром. Когда их сингл стал хитом, их пригласили выступить на показе мод, где они волею судьбы встретились. Гарри был самым красивым человеком, которого Луи видел в своей жизни, и их короткое взаимодействие – лучшие полторы минуты, которые случались в жизни Луи. Таким образом, той ночью он сдуру рассказал Найлу о своих чувствах. Карьеры Луи и Гарри были на пике популярности, шоу прошло "на ура", и Луи... он просто решил держать это чувство в себе. Он следил за карьерой Гарри с большим интересом, поскольку его частная жизнь была под ежедневным прицелом папарацци.  
  
— Ты позвонишь ему? — спрашивает Найл.  
  
Луи тихо смеется.   
  
— И как я, по-твоему, должен это сделать?  
  
— Ты — известная рок-звезда; пусть твои люди позвонят его людям, — отвечает Найл, словно это было очевидным.  
  
Луи закатывает глаза:   
— Он не знает меня, Найл. Это жутко и неправильно. И я уверен, что он абсолютно сейчас разбит. Его бойфренд изменил ему в то время, когда он беремен их ребенком!  
  
Какое-то время между ними виснет пауза.   
  
— Это звучит довольно плохо, — признался Найл.  
  
— Да, — тихо отвечает Луи.  
  
— Но ты мог бы быть его рыцарем в сияющих доспехах! — настаивает Найл.  
  
— Ты ужасен! — подтверждает Луи.  
  
— Да, и Луи? — говорит Найл.  
  
— Что? — спрашивает Луи, потирая виски пальцами.  
  
— Мы номинированы на "Грэмми", — смеется Найл, вешая трубку.  
  
— ЧТО! — кричит в трубку Луи, ничего не слыша, кроме гудков.  
  
__  
  
Неделю спустя Гарри стоял у окна, зажимая телефон между плечом и ухом, смотря на пригласительные билеты.  
  
— Я просто не знаю, Зи, — говорит Гарри, возясь со шнурками на спортивных штанах, проглатывая кусочек мороженого. — Билеты не мои.  
  
— Неважно, — слышит он в ответ, Гарри мог поклясться, что Зейн в этот момент качает головой, — у тебя есть полное право на них. Организаторы забронировали тебе место, ты должен пойти. Ты должен выйти из дома, Хаз. Ты просто обязан показать всем свои дорогие, застрахованные ноги.  
  
Гарри тихо хихикает. Боже, он никогда не хихикал. Может быть, было бы неплохо выбраться из дома. Он это заслуживает, черт возьми! Если... если тот-кого-нельзя-называть-по-имени может ходить, куда вздумается, то почему ему нельзя?  
  
Гарри гладит рукой животик, растопыривая пальчики, защищая малыша от любых потенциальных ударов. Интересно, налезет на него костюм?  
  
— Хочешь быть моей парой на "Грэмми?" — спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Почту за удовольствие! — смеясь, отвечает Зейн.  
  
__  
  
Луи очень нервничал на красной ковровой дорожке. Он и его группа не только были номинированы, но также были приглашены для выступления. Черт, это немного волнительно. Ладно, очень волнительно. На полпути они вчетвером были остановлены каким-то репортером из журнала мод — ей было очень интересно, во что они были сегодня одеты. Джош, Дэн и Найл оживленно рассказывали о том, как Burberry прислали Найлу неправильного размера футболку на предыдущей премии и так далее. Затем она спросила, кого они привели на премию, Джош и Дэн ответили, что взяли с собой своих девушек, а Найл сказал, что пригласил свою маму.  
  
— Мама Найла довольно привлекательная женщина, — добавляет Луи.  
  
Найл откидывает голову назад и начинает громко смеяться:   
— Вы знаете старину Томмо. У него слишком много кандидатов, чтобы можно было выбрать одного.  
  
Репортер согласно кивает. У Луи была репутация шлюшки: он спал с кем попало, не заботясь о том, как это повлияет на его карьеру. После нескольких громких скандалов и разбирательств с лейблом, ему пришлось изменить образ жизни для соблюдения приличий.  
  
— Ты еще встречаешься с Ли-Энн? — спрашивает репортер.  
  
Ли-Энн и Луи никогда не встречались друг с другом. Они видели друг друга два раза. Первый раз был случайным, каким-то образом они одновременно взяли коробку хлопьев в продуктовом магазине. Луи в шутку упомянул, что они могли, возможно, посотрудничать на одной из его песен. Неделю спустя ему позвонили ее люди. Второй раз они встретились в студии, как оказалось, они не могут вместе работать над музыкой или как-то иначе. Они по-дружески разошлись, вот как раз тогда они и были пойманы папарацци. Весь мир, словно улей, стал гудеть на тему того, что у него новая девушка.  
  
— Ли-Энн и я просто друзья, — заверяет репортера Луи.  
  
— Ладно, — отвечает она, подмигивая.  
  
Луи мысленно готовит опровержение, когда неожиданно всеобщее внимание уделяется входящей звезде.  
  
Это не редкость на различных премиях — отвлекаться на людей, которые были более известными, чем они. Луи не особо волнует, кто это, он был просто благодарен тому человеку, что ему больше не придется отвечать на вопросы о женщинах, с которыми у него никогда ничего не было.  
  
Найл щипает его за бок.   
  
— СМОТРИ! — шепчет он резко, Луи оборачивается и...  
  
Гарри был здесь. Он здесь, на "Грэмми".  
  
— Дерьмо, — стонет Луи, Найл громко смеется, позируя очередному фотографу.  
  
__  
  
— Я не уверен, что это хорошая идея, — хмурится Гарри, вглядываясь в затемненные окна автомобиля, когда они останавливаются напротив красной дорожки.  
Он одет в строгий чёрный костюм, который Ив Сен-Лоран специально спроектировал для него, чтобы скрыть беременный животик.  
  
— Я абсолютно уверен, что это замечательная идея, — отвечает ему Зейн. — Мы не должны говорить с кем угодно о чем угодно, и если они все-таки спросят про это, мы просто расскажем всем, насколько прекрасно ты выглядишь в Ив Сен-Лоран.  
  
— Я могу это сделать, — вздыхая, говорит Гарри.  
  
— Это прекрасное место, малыш, — говорит Зейн, целуя его в лоб. — Эта церемония о музыке, и мы любим музыку. Ты можешь рассказать всем, как сильно ты любишь песню Меган Трейнор.  
  
— Крути попой-попой, — улыбается Гарри, косясь на него.  
  
— Это мой Хаз, — смеется Зейн.  
  
Когда они выходят из автомобиля, их моментально ослепляют тысячи вспышек.  
  
Зейн немедленно крепко хватает Гарри за локоть, направляя его вдоль линии людей.  
  
Гарри завистливо обводит взглядом фигуру друга: несмотря на духоту, он, как и Гарри, надел тонкий черный костюм, его волосы были искусно уложены вверх. Гарри же чувствовал себя подобно воздушному шарику, запихнутому в дорогой костюм и шляпу.  
  
— Ты выглядишь потрясающе, — заверяет его Зейн. — Мы собираемся быть предметом зависти для всех здесь.  
  
Гарри согласно кивает. Зейн знает, что сказать, даже когда он не в настроении.  
  
Впервые они встретились в фойе актерского агентства. Гарри только-только начинал в почтовом отделении, а у Зейна уже был подписан контракт с Levi’s.  
  
— Ты ошибся этажом, дружище, — сказал ему тогда Зейн, как будто он уже был знаменитостью.  
  
— Прости, — ответил Гарри, прижимая к себе папку.  
  
— Я просто имею в виду, ты мог бы стать моделью, — сказал Зейн, делая шаг в сторону Гарри, чтобы рассмотреть его более внимательно.  
  
Гарри тогда покраснел и пожал плечами, машинально поправляя очки в толстой оправе.  
  
— Я недостаточно красив для модели, плюс у меня нет уверенности.  
  
— Ерунда, — улыбаясь, ответил Зейн. — Ты очень красивый, а насчет уверенности — просто заходи в комнату и знай, что ты предмет зависти для всех остальных.  
  
Зейн рассказал ему тогда многое, особенно в психологическом плане. Когда ему надо было выступать где-то на каком-нибудь важном показе, он всегда мысленно вспоминал "те слова".  
  
Так что теперь настало время для игры с лицом. Они шли по красной ковровой дорожке, как модели, ведя светскую беседу с журналистами, шутя про наряд Гарри и волосы Зейна.  
  
Гарри, на самом деле, по-настоящему улыбался. Он был несказанно рад, когда они, наконец, добрались до места, где он мог расслабиться и откинуться на плечо Зейна.  
  
__  
  
Спустя двадцать минут шоу Луи приспичило в туалет. Четыре чашки чая, которые он выпил утром, возвратились к нему, чтобы укусить его за задницу.  
  
— Стоп, хватит волноваться, — говорит ему Джош.   
  
Луи отмахивается от него и встает прямо в середине благотворительной речи Тейлор Свифт.  
  
Он бежит к туалету, который на удивление пуст. Быстро справив нужду, помыв руки и поправив волосы, он бежит обратно в свое кресло.  
  
Но, как назло, возле двери он на кого-то натыкается.   
  
— Господи, прости меня, — говорит он, рефлекторно хватая парня за руку.  
  
— Это все моя вина, — Гарри — боже, это был Гарри чертов Стайлс, — отвечает, поправляя широкие поля черной шляпы. Он стразу смотрит туда, где Луи схватил его за руку. — Спасибо тебе, — начинает говорить он, отчего Луи сразу же отпускает его руку.  
  
— Извини, я не хо... — перебивает его Луи, смущенно смотря вниз.  
  
— Это действительно моя вина, — тихо говорит Гарри, нервно теребя кудри за ухом. Они стоят, смотря друг на друга пару минут, прежде чем Гарри, казалось, наконец, приходит в себя.  
  
— Ой... Я Гарри, — начинает Гарри.  
  
— Стайлс, я знаю, — кивает Луи, пожимая протянутую руку Гарри. — Я Луи.  
  
— Томлинсон, — заканчивает за него Гарри. — Я знаю, — его лицо слегка зарумянилось, и в связи с этим Луи не может сдержать ухмылки.  
  
— Ох, неужели? — улыбается он, наклоняя голову.  
  
Гарри слегка кивает.   
  
— Я видел, что ты номинирован сегодня вечером! Поздравляю.  
  
— Да, я и парни, — нахально улыбаясь, отвечает Луи. — И ты, — говорит Луи, жестом указывая на Гарри. — Я слышал, ты в положении. Поздравляю. Я знаю, как сильно ты любишь детей.   
  
После того, как это вылетело из его рта, он понял, как жутко это звучит. Боже, такое чувство, что он сталкер. Гарри моргает и вопросительно смотрит на него...  
  
— Я просто имею в виду... я знаю, что ты любишь помогать благотворительным организациям по защите детей в... — Луи не может поверить, что он это сказал, боже...   
  
Гарри широко улыбается. Ему было приятно получить признание за такую вещь. Он невероятно гордился своей благотворительной работой, но таблоидов это не волновало.  
  
— Спасибо, Луи, — искренне отвечает Гарри. — Могу я быть полностью честен с тобой?  
  
— Конечно, — слишком быстро отвечает Луи. Он должен сдерживать себя. Но это было трудно, потому что Гарри... перед ним стоял его обожаемый Гарри. Сейчас он был более высоким, чем когда они впервые встретились, плюс у него появились внушительного размера мышцы на теле, которые были завернуты в плотный костюм, который был, наверное, специально спроектирован, чтобы спрятать ото всех славный животик. Луи сжал руки крепче, с целью не прикоснуться к нему.  
  
— Я боюсь, — спокойно говорит Гарри, словно секрет. — И, — добавляет он, — я большой как дом.  
  
Его губы дрогнули, глаза вмиг стали глянцевыми. Он так хорошо держался, но здесь, в туалете, напротив знаменитой рок-звезды, у него просто не было сил это больше сдерживать.  
  
Он чувствует, как рука Луи нежно и одобряюще гладит его по пояснице.   
  
— Ты выглядишь просто великолепно, Гарри, — его голос был настолько искренним, что Гарри захотелось заплакать, но уже по другой причине.  
  
— Заткнись, — отвечает он вместо этого, качая головой.  
  
— Но это правда, — заверяет его Луи. — Посмотри на меня, — сказал Луи, потирая рукой живот. — Я слишком много ем в Nandos с Найлом.  
  
Гарри кривится. Он был благодарен, что его безумные желания не распространялись на в фаст-фуд.   
  
— Я не знаю, как ты это ешь.  
  
Луи в ответ лишь пожимает плечами.   
  
— Либо это, либо хлопья. Я ужасный шеф-повар.  
  
Гарри хихикает:   
— Это ужасно! Тебе нужен кто-то, кто приготовит для тебя нормальную пищу.  
  
Луи широко улыбается, и Гарри, не сдерживаясь, звонко смеется.   
  
— Ты хочешь что-нибудь приготовить мне? Это похоже на легкий флирт.  
  
Гарри снова засмеялся.   
  
— Наверное, может быть? Я не знаю.   
  
Вопрос Луи застал его врасплох. Он не мог понять, почему кто-то хочет болтать с ним, когда он такой большой и некрасивый. Зейн не считается, так как он его лучший друг...  
  
— Мне нравится, как ты смеешься, — нежно говорит Луи. — У тебя прекрасный смех, Гарри.  
  
— Спасибо, я уже и забыл каково это, — грустно отвечает Гарри. Последние несколько недель были просто изматывающими.  
  
— Слушай... я знаю, что это немного странно, — говорит Луи, нервно теребя пальцы. — Но я хотел бы дать тебе мой номер.  
  
Гарри выглядит таким невероятно смущенным, что Луи не уверен, правильно ли он поступает, но, несмотря на это, Гарри все же достает свой телефон и протягивает его Луи.  
  
— Если тебе что-то понадобится, — начинает говорить Луи, вбивая свой номер в телефон Гарри. — Даже только чтобы прогнать медиа-стервятников от себя, — говорит он. — Позвони, я всегда приду тебе на помощь.  
  
Луи надеется, что Гарри не знает о всех его знаменитых сценах драк с папарацци, сломанных камерах, разнесённых в хлам номерах отелей и драках... В основном, драки — они были, к сожалению, довольно тесно связаны с Луи. Это соответствовало образу жизни рок-н-ролла в первые годы его популярности. Луи был в шкафу, и он был зол на многие вещи. Но как только он стал старше и ему, наконец-то, разрешили выйти (в образе бисексуала), он сорвался.   
  
Бесчисленные интервью, камеры, папарацци преследовали его круглыми сутками.  
  
Улыбнувшись, он протягивает телефон обратно.   
  
— Я также отлично делаю массаж плеч, — добавляет он.  
  
 _Что... дерьмо. Он действительно не хотел говорить этого. Но Гарри только звонко засмеялся._ _Фух_.  
  
— Спасибо, Лу, — нежно отвечает Гарри, и Луи не уверен, за что конкретно тот благодарен ему.  
  
— Звони в любое время, кудряшка, — улыбаясь, говорит Луи. — Я, наверное, должен... вернуться, — говорит он, жестом указывая на дверь.  
  
— Точно! — лицо Гарри выражает неподдельное удивление, словно он забыл, где они. — Ты же номинирован, я уверен, что ты победишь!  
  
Луи слегка краснеет, проходя мимо Гарри, чтобы добраться до двери.   
  
— Скрестим пальцы.  
  
Гарри кивает в ответ.  
  
— Ох... и Гарри, — Луи берет Гарри за рукав еще раз, смотря ему в глаза. — Твой бывший парень — козел, раз обманул и бросил тебя. Он... он идиот, раз думает, что может найти кого-то лучше, чем ты, потому что нет, это не так, ты...  _самый лучший_.  
  
Луи открывает дверь и уходит, оставляя Гарри в полном замешательстве. 


	2. Chapter 2: A Growing Addiction I Can't Deny

 На следующий день Гарри проснулся от того, что сон, который ему приснился, показался ему знакомым, как будто это уже с ним происходило. Он напряг память и стал вспоминать свое самое первое шоу — показ осенней коллекции от Ив Сен-Лоран. Он помнит, как нервничал настолько сильно из-за этого. И... Луи... Луи был там. Он и его группа «No Control». В памяти всплывают образы, как они повторяли песню за кулисами. Вроде как они должны были выступать. Разве рок-группа открывает показ мод? Нет, что за бред?  
  
Очевидно, его разум все еще не отошел от их встречи туалете. После шоу, когда они ехали домой, Зейн изо всех сил пытался заставить его перестать говорить о том, каким хорошим и милым был Луи с ним.  
  
— А его пиджак, Зейн, — говорит Гарри.  
  
— Да, я слышал, что он, — обрывает его Зейн, — так красиво подчеркивает его талию, — говорят они в унисон.  
  
— Да... ладно, — шепчет Гарри, закрывая глаза и потирая виски. — Я раздражаю тебя, я понимаю, — он закусывает нижнюю губу и отводит взгляд в сторону. — Наверное, он просто старался быть милым со мной, потому что... — показывает рукой на низ живота.  
  
Зейн в ответ пожимает плечами.   
  
— Странно, что он флиртовал с тобой. Он что, не видел, что ты беремен?  
  
— Он не флиртовал со мной, — хмурится Гарри.  
  
Зейн поднимает бровь.  
  
— Неужели я не достоин внимания? — обиженно отвечает Гарри. — Я не... Вот почему Дамиан бросил меня.  
  
Зейн сразу же обнимает Гарри за талию.   
  
— Дамиан бросил тебя, потому что он задница, — говорит он, целуя Гарри в затылок. — Я уверен, что Луи флиртовал с тобой, просто...  
  
— Что? — спрашивает Гарри, смотря на Зейна красными глазами.  
  
— Ну, — вздыхает Зейн. — Я... не знаю этого парня, понимаешь? У него есть репутация — спать со всеми, что движется.  
  
— Ох, — выдыхает Гарри.  
  
— Да... просто, — пожимает плечами Зейн. — Я хочу, чтобы ты был осторожен с ним, Гарри, — добавляет он мягко. — Я хочу, чтобы ты снова стал с кем-то встречаться, когда будешь готов, я хочу, чтобы ты был осторожен... во всем. Просто... я просто не хочу видеть, как ты грустишь, малыш.  
  
Гарри смахивает слезы и кладет голову на плечо друга. Когда они добираются до дома, Зейн аккуратно отводит его наверх.  
  
Несколько дней спустя, когда он валялся на диване у себя в квартире, он стал вспоминать Грэмми. Черт, пойти на шоу было хорошей идеей, но он не был уверен, что после этого он сможет пойти куда-нибудь еще. После премии спина горела, словно была в огне. Боль начиналась в плечах и заканчивалась в нижней части спины, и неважно, как долго он сидел в ванне или с электрогрелкой, она не покидала его.  
  
Он свернулся калачиком на диване, не зная, что делать с этим, сонно смотря эпизод Босоногой графини. Это был эпизод про то, когда она с мужем ходила на пикник. Гарри протянул руку, чтобы потереть одно из его плеч, вспоминая слова Луи. _"Я умею делать массаж плеч..."_  В голове моментально всплыл образ ног Луи в узких штанах, а талия, боже... Гарри, не раздумывая, достал телефон из кармана и открыл контакт с номером Луи.  
  
 **Гарри:**   _Ты говорил о том, что умеешь делать массаж плеч..._  
  
__  
  
  
— Нет, нет, нет, — качает головой Найл, поворачивая лицо к их барабанщику на середине удара. Он снимает гитару с плеча и разочарованно запускает руку в волосы. — Это должно звучать вот так: та-цк-цк-так-та-так, — говорит он Джошу.  
  
— Хочешь поменяться местами? — раздраженно спрашивает Джош, угрожающе крутя палочками.  
  
— Парни, — говорит Луи тоном "старшего брата". — Давайте возьмем пятнадцатиминутный перерыв и потом продолжим. Иначе мы никогда не поедем в Брюссель, — он пытается улыбнуться, но парни игнорируют его, расходясь кто куда.  
  
— Сегодня невозможно репетировать, — говорит Найл, ставя гитару на подставку.  
  
— Это из-за смены часовых поясов. Мы недавно отыграли концерт, сейчас у нас перерыв, и потом мы опять едем в тур.  
  
— Я не хочу ехать в тур с этим засранцем, — хмурится Найл.  
  
— Когда ты в последний раз ел?  
  
Найл в панике смотрит на него, неподдельное замешательство и беспокойство тут же появляются на его лице.  
  
— О, мой бог. Я и не помню, — он немедленно поворачивается и идет к соседнему столу с едой.  
  
Луи тихо смеётся, доставая телефон из кармана.  
  
У него было несколько смс-сообщений от Лиама, одно сообщение от Фиби и одно от неизвестного номера.  
  
 **Неизвестный номер:**   _Ты говорил о том, что умеешь делать массаж плеч..._  
  
Сердце Луи начинает бешено стучать в груди, уши предательски начинают гореть. Он и не надеялся, что Гарри напишет ему после тех слов, что он сказал ему в туалете. Тем вечером он... все рассказал Найлу и потом очень виновато дрочил, думая о пухлых губах Гарри. (Он никогда прежде не видел настолько мягких, аппетитных губ.) Это было настолько неловко и странно, что... ладно, это неважно.  
  
Это было смс-сообщение от Гарри... или... может быть, это было не от него, просто он не помнит, предлагал ли он кому-нибудь еще массаж... так... надо собраться.  
Нет. Это точно Гарри.  
  
 **Луи:**   _Предложение все еще в силе. Выбирай: сидя или лежа. Если лежа, то нужна твердая кровать._  
  
Он нажимает "отправить" и сразу же жалеет об этом. Боже, если Гарри выберет массаж на кровати, то он...  
  
 **Гарри:**   _ООО. Сидя, пожалуйста. ХХ_  
  
Гарри, казалось, не испытывает неловкости в этой ситуации.  
  
 **Гарри:**   _У меня просто ужасные боли в спине :((((_  
  
Луи вдруг захотелось научиться делать глубокий массаж мышц и стать массажистом, чтобы как-нибудь помочь Гарри.  
  
 **Луи:**   _Она постоянно тебя беспокоит? Мне очень жаль, малыш_  
  
 **Гарри:**   _Не всегда. Надеюсь, оно того стоит._  
  
 **Луи:**   _Я уверен, что так и есть_  
  
Найл смотрит на Луи с полным ртом бутерброда.   
  
— Почему ты улыбаешься как идиот больше, чем обычно?  
  
— Отвали, — отвечает Луи.  
  
 **Гарри:**   _Наверное._  
  
 **Гарри:**   _Как насчет массажа плеч в обмен на ужин? Дай себе передышку от моделей и Nandos._  
  
— Святое дерьмо, твое лицо сейчас разорвется пополам, приятель, — смеясь, говорит Найл.  
  
— НАЙЛ, — рычит Луи.  
  
 **Луи:**   _Люблю домашнюю еду. К сожалению, я сейчас нахожусь в Бельгии для промо-тура. Буду здесь до пятницы._  
  
Или, может быть, он может уйти с группы и прилететь к Гарри прямо сейчас.  
  
 **Гарри:**   _Так ты в субботу свободен?_  
  
 **Луи:**   _Абсолютно._  
  
 **Гарри:**   _Хорошо, напиши мне, когда вернешься в город ХХ_  
  
Улыбка на лице грозит разорвать ему лицо. Черт побери, черт побери. Он собирался ужинать с Гарри, блядь, Стайлсом.  
  
Луи засовывает телефон в карман, не в силах сдерживать улыбку.  
  
— У Луи появился парень, — дразнится Найл.  
  
— Неужели? — любопытно спрашивает Джош.  
  
— Оооо, — добавляет Дэн.  
  
— Вы как дети, — отвечает Луи, закатывая глаза.  
  
Они дразнят его до тех пор, пока не записывают песню до конца. Луи очень зол на них, но несмотря на это, он рад, что парни перестали рычать друг на друга.   
  
Лиам прибывает в студию за двадцать минут до шоу, которое они запланировали записывать. Луи не отвечает на его смс-сообщения, надеясь, что он не убьет его.  
В середине сета у Лиама начинает звонить телефон. Группа прекращает играть и смотрит на менеджера угрюмым взглядом.  
  
— Что мы говорим про телефоны во время занятий, парни? — начинает Луи.  
  
— Молчи или выходи, — поют они дружно.  
  
— Какое мы придумаем ему наказание? — говорит Луи, но Лиам перебивает его, поднося указательный палец к губам. Он переводит взгляд на экран. Ему звонил неизвестный номер с американским кодом, который он смутно помнит, потому что когда-то жил там. Он немедленно выходит из комнаты. Все люди из ЛА, которых он знал, были в курсе, что он здесь.  
  
— Пейн, — говорит он в трубку.  
  
— Здравствуйте, — отвечает неуверенно голос, как будто он ошибся номером. — Я пытаюсь дозвониться до Найла... Хорана.  
  
— Вы говорите с его менеджером, — отвечает Лиам, стараясь не нервничать. — Что Найл... или точнее, Найл и Луи сделали на этот раз?  
  
— Он не сделал ничего плохого, — смеясь, отвечает голос. — Это личный вопрос, который я хотел бы задать ему напрямую.  
  
— Простите... кто это? Как вы достали этот номер? — резко спрашивает Лиам.  
  
— Мой помощник получил его от вашего помощника, — равномерно отвечает голос. — Я надеюсь, что мы сможем совместно работать над проектом.  
  
__  
  
  
Гарри звонит Зейну, как только отсылает последнее смс-сообщение Луи. Его бормотание взахлеб по телефону звучит как счастливое кудахтанье.  
  
— Малыш, — спокойно говорит Зейн. — Помедленнее, пожалуйста, ты говоришь со скоростью мили в минуту.  
  
— Прости, — отвечает Гарри. — Прости. Я переписывался с парнем! — радостно кричит он в трубку.  
  
— Я надеюсь, этот парень совершеннолетний? — спрашивает Зейн, издавая испуганный смешок.  
  
— Разумеется, он совершеннолетний, — смеется Гарри. — Это мужчина, на самом деле. Сексуальный мужчина.   
  
— Его имя начинается на "Л" и заканчивается на "уис"? — решительно спрашивает Зейн.  
  
— Да, ты угадал, — хихикает Гарри с шутки, буквально чувствуя, как Зейн закатывает глаза и улыбается. Это хорошее начало.  
  
— Так ты серьезно решил начать что-то с ним... независимо от того, что это? — спрашивает Зейн.  
  
— Он просто придет, чтобы сделать мне массаж. Взамен я приготовлю ему ужин, — весело отвечает Гарри.  
  
— Он будет делать тебе массаж? — неуверенно спрашивает Зейн.  
  
— Да, он предложил мне сделать массаж плеч, — отвечает Гарри, добавляя, — ты никогда не предлагал мне сделать массаж.  
  
— Нет, потому что я просто делаю это постоянно, — вдыхая, отвечает Зейн.  
  
— Он в Бельгии сейчас, — говорит Гарри Зейну.  
  
— Кто? Луи? — спрашивает Зейн.  
  
— Да, Луи, — отвечает Гарри, будто это очевидно. — Но я увижу его в субботу.  
  
— Ладно, — медленно отвечает Зейн. У него есть немного времени.  
  
— Все в порядке? — спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Ага, я горжусь тобой, — улыбаясь, отвечает он.  
  
__  
  
Остальную часть тура, когда они были в Европе, у Луи было мало времени думать о Гарри и их предстоящем "свидании". Он думал на следующий день уточнить детали, но Гарри сказал написать ему, когда уже будет в городе, а он еще не вернулся.  
  
No Control либо записывали различные интервью, либо репетировали свои выступления, либо спали в своих гостиничных номерах.  
  
Это был установленный порядок, за исключением того, что Найл стал, не переставая, писать кому-то с их шоу в Брюсселе. Лиам вернулся с забавным выражением лица после телефонного звонка, шепча что-то Найлу на ухо.  
  
— Все в порядке? — спрашивает Луи, когда Найл ставит гитару в чехол.  
  
— Да, — улыбаясь, отвечает Найл. — Все супер.  
  
Луи больше ничего не спрашивает.  
  
Он решает выудить с него информацию, когда они будут лететь домой. Им предстоит очень-очень долгий перелет домой.  
  
__  
  
  
В 9:08 вечера Гарри был на пути к тарелке с органическим гуакамоле, когда Луи решил написать ему снова.  
  
 **Луи:**   _Угадай, кто вернулся_  
  
 **Гарри:**   _Слим Шейди?*_  
  
Гарри не был полностью уверен, что правильно ответил. Будет невероятно неудобно, если Луи не...  
  
 **Луи:**   _Ха-ха. Ты никогда не говорил мне, что ты фанат Эминема, кудряшка._  
  
 **Гарри:**   _У каждого есть свои секреты._  
  
Это не было секретом, если честно, ему было безумно приятно, что Лу тоже любит Эминема. Луи не отвечал, так что Гарри решил его спросить про завтра. Но Луи написал первым.  
  
 **Луи:**   _Встреча завтра все еще в силе?_  
  
 **Гарри:**   _Конечно. У тебя есть какие-нибудь аллергии или ограничения в еде?_  
  
 **Луи:**   _Не-а, но спасибо. У тебя куча друзей-интеллигентов, да?_  
  
 **Гарри:**   _Что, если и так?_  
  
 **Луи:** _Без обид. Ты просто добросовестный. Я ценю это. Почему бы тебе не написать мне время и свой адрес?_  
  
Гарри немного колеблется.  
  
 **Луи:**   _Если ты передумал после моих слов в туалете, я пойму._  
  
Гарри закатывает глаза.  
  
 **Гарри:**   _Приезжай._  
  
Он отправляет ему адрес и глубоко вздыхает, кладя телефон на живот рядом с гуакамоле.  
  
__  
  
  
Найл лежит на кровати Луи, пока тот лихорадочно вытаскивает из шкафа горы одежды.  
  
— Ты развалина, — смеясь, говорит Найл.  
  
Луи вздыхает и прислоняется головой к дверке шкафа.   
  
— Мне просто нечего надеть.  
  
— У тебя весь магазин topman там, — отвечает Найл, облокачиваясь на подушки, кладя жужжащий телефон на живот.  
  
— Откуда ты это знаешь? — отвечает Луи, пытаясь прочесть, что печатает Найл.  
  
— У тебя этот шкаф уже много лет, приятель, — отвечает Найл, отодвигая телефон в сторону, чтобы Луи ничего не увидел.  
  
Луи хмурится.   
  
— Это еще одно доказательство, что мне нечего надеть, — говорит он, скрещивая руки на груди, безнадежно смотря на шкаф.  
  
— Раньше ты никогда не волновался на этот счет, ты просто надевал наряд "выеби меня" и шел, куда тебе надо, — просто отвечает Найл, набирая текст.  
  
— Сегодня не как раньше, — спокойно говорит Луи. — Я хочу ему понравиться, Ни. Искренне понравиться.  
  
Найл встает с кровати и кладет свою руку Луи на плечо.   
  
— Ты в глубоком дерьме, приятель.  
  
— Я знаю, — печально отвечает Луи. — Я знаю.  
  
__  
  
  
Гарри тоже прикладывает усилия, чтобы нарядиться для вечера. Он надевает длинную с цветным принтом рубашку и самые узкие джинсы, которые только смог найти. Он убирает волосы назад в пучок, надеясь, что это будет выглядеть сексуально. Это первый раз с момента премии, когда он хочет произвести на кого-то впечатление. У него больше не было вещей Дамиана, так как он от них избавился, как только тот ушел, остались лишь пятна на ковре, которые он не смог очистить. Это было новое начало, и оно включало в себя фахитас и маргариту.  
  
В дверь звонят ровно в полседьмого, Гарри делает глубокий вдох и открывает дверь.  
  
Луи выглядит потрясающе красивым, одетый в греховно обтягивающие черные джинсы, V-образный блейзер и рубашку. Сквозь расстёгнутую рубашку виднеются татуировки, и Гарри нет... он абсолютно старается не уделять им особого внимания. Он... ладно, он немного погуглил насчет его татуировок, но это было случайно — изначально он хотел просто отвлечься от рутины и контроля со стороны общественности. Оказывается, у Луи было довольно много татуировок. А с виду, вроде, и не скажешь.  
  
— Заходи, — хрипло говорит Гарри. Он откашливается и закрывает дверь за Луи. — Я надеюсь, ты в курсе, что я сказал, что приготовлю, — говорит Гарри, смотря на пакет.  
  
— Да, я помню, — улыбаясь, говорит Луи, — Очень вкусно пахнет, — его глаза прослеживают за взглядом Гарри, и он, смущаясь, ставит пакет на пол. — Это... — он выглядит немного глуповато. — Подарки.  
  
— Подарки? — нахмурив брови, спрашивает Гарри, отрывая дверь кухни. Луи быстро снимает обувь и берет пакет с пола.  
  
— Мы гастролировали на автобусе, поэтому у меня не было должного времени, чтобы купить тебе подарок... я хотел привезти тебе кое-что... как бы сказать тебе спасибо за ужин... и что-то для малыша... вот, — говорит Луи, пожимая плечами, стараясь скрыть волнение. — Я уверен, что у малыша будет полно игрушек, но я все-таки рискнул и купил медвежонка в аэропорту в Брюсселе, — говорит он, вытаскивая из пакета небольшого белого мишку в сердцем в руках. Он одет в футболку бельгийской расцветки и кепку. — Под конец тура в каждом крупном городе, где мы выступали, я машинально покупал ему брата, — говорит он, доставая из пакета еще трое мишек в похожих нарядах.  
  
— Ты купил мне мишек? — взволнованным голосом спрашивает Гарри. Луи ставит мишек на стол и смущенно смотрит парню в глаза.  
  
— Да, — улыбаясь, отвечает он, надеясь, что все в порядке.   
  
Гарри хватает его в объятия и целует в обе щеки, беря мишек в руки.   
  
— Они замечательные, Лу, спасибо, — улыбаясь, говорит Гарри, прижимая мишек к груди. Он машинально смотрит на пакет и видит, что там на дне лежит еще что-то. — Лу? — игриво спрашивает Гарри.  
  
Луи краснеет и достает из пакета бутылку масла.   
  
— Масло для массажа, — говорит Луи, читая этикетку. — Оно мятное... я надеюсь, что тебе нравится мята. Я спросил у консультанта, чтобы она убедилась, что оно не токсично и безопасно для малыша... просто, я ведь буду втирать его в кожу... и... я... я читал, что у беременных чувствительная кожа, — краснея, говорит он, протягивая бутылочку масла Гарри.  
  
Гарри берет в руки бутылочку, машинально ставя ее на стол, смотря на Луи, словно он был какой-то загадкой.  
  
— Ты очень серьезно отнесся к этому делу, — улыбаясь, говорит Гарри.  
  
— Я... очень ответственный парень, — серьезно отвечает Луи.   
  
Гарри улыбается.   
  
— После ужина тогда.  
  
— Ужин. Точно! — радостно говорит Луи, поворачиваясь к печке. — Ты приготовил фахитас?  
  
— Мой фахитас самый вкусный во всей Южной Калифорнии, — улыбаясь, говорит Гарри.  
  
— Посмотрим, Стайлс, — смеется Луи. — Покажи мне свое мастерство.  
  
__  
  
  
Они едят до тех пор, пока животы не наполняются до краев, смеша друг друга до тех пор, пока маргарита фонтаном не идет из носа Луи.  
  
— Получается, Найл твой лучший друг в группе? — спрашивает Гарри, когда Луи встает, чтобы помыть посуду. — Тебе не обязательно это делать, — говорит он, смотря на раковину.  
  
— Ты готовил, я помою, — просто отвечает Луи, окуная губку в воду. — И, да. Найл мой лучший друг в группе. Мы были друзьями еще с детства. Он знает обо мне все — даже те вещи, которые, я уверен, никто не знает.  
  
Гарри тихо хихикает.   
  
— То же самое я могу сказать про Зейна. Он заботится обо мне, словно обезьяна о малыше, — отвечает Гарри, качая головой. — И, нет. Мы не собираемся говорить об этом.  
  
Сложив последние кастрюли в сушилку, Луи поворачивается к Гарри, бросая кухонное полотенце через плечо.  
  
— Ты знаешь, мы можем поговорить... если хочешь, — предлагает он.  
  
Луи кажется ему таким домашним, опираясь на кухонную тумбу, с чуть покрасневшим от ужина лицом. Он заверил его, что еда была совсем немного острой, но судя по тому, как заслезились его глаза и сколько у него лежало в тарелке гуакомоле, Гарри уверен, что тот сдерживался из последних сил.   
  
Гарри твердо качает головой.   
  
— Я думаю, не стоит. Особенно привлекательным парням, которые так любезно согласились помыть всю грязную посуду, — улыбаясь, говорит он.  
  
Луи озирается по сторонам.   
  
— Я не знаю, кто этот привлекательный парень, но я обещаю, что его массажное масло не будет таким мятным, как мое, — ярко улыбаясь, говорит Луи, скрещивая мокрые руки на груди. — Кстати говоря, о массаже, ты не передумал?  
  
Глаза Гарри тут же загораются:  
— Ни за что, — он берет Луи за руку и ведёт его в гостиную.   
  
После того, как Дамиан съехал, Гарри решил переделать гостиную. Они с Зейном добавили в интерьер подушки с цветочным принтом, темный кожаный диван и несколько ваз. Тут и там стояли разноцветные свечи, а заключающей частью интерьера служили шторы цвета темного шоколада.   
  
Гарри и не заметил, как затаил дыхание, ожидая оценивающего вердикта от Луи.  
  
Луи останавливается в нескольких футах от дивана, с нескрываемым интересом рассматривая цветочный принт подушек.   
  
— Тут намного уютнее, чем у меня, — говорит он, наконец. Гарри не знает, чего он ожидал, но это было не то.  
  
— Более уютнее? — добавляет он, смотря на Луи.  
  
— Да, — смущенно отвечает Луи, смотря в пол. — Я редко бываю дома, плюс у меня очень все индустриально... знаешь, есть такие наклейки снаружи микроволновой печи, на которой написано, что ее надо снять, прежде чем использовать? — Гарри кивает в ответ. — Я до сих пор не снял ее, хотя я живу в квартире уже полтора года.  
  
От его слов Гарри начинает громко смеяться, отчего Луи начинает еще больше улыбаться. Первоначальная напряженность между ними исчезает, Гарри улыбается, начиная возиться с пуговицами на рубашке цветочного принта, которая мило обтягивает его животик.  
  
Луи, не отрываясь, смотрит за пальцами Гарри.   
  
— Прости... я... — говорит он, кладя руку на глаза.  
  
Гарри прочищает горло, на что Луи, не выдерживая, смотрит на него сквозь пальцы.  
  
— Это глупо, потому что я был почти голым перед камерами, — начинает говорить Гарри, и Луи понимает, о чем он говорит. Он видел почти каждый показ Гарри (не то чтобы он гуглил или сохранял вкладки). Фотография Гарри с показа нижнего белья Прада стояла на рабочем столе компьютера Луи невероятное количество времени.  
  
— Просто... меня без рубашки видели только Зейн и Дамиан с тех пор, как я... — говорит он, показывая рукой вниз...  
  
— Ты, что? — спрашивает Луи, притворяясь дурачком.  
  
Гарри лишь улыбается.   
  
— С тех пор, как я забеременел, — хихикая, отвечает он, топая ногой в негодовании.  
  
— Ты разве беремен?! — спрашивает Луи, пытаясь сохранить серьезное лицо, но, боже, это невозможно. Особенно когда Гарри смотрит на него обиженным взглядом, выпятив губу. Луи откидывает голову назад, начиная громко смеяться. — Прости, love. Я не... — выпрямляясь, говорит Луи. — Я не хотел быть жестоким, — он поворачивается спиной, чтобы Гарри мог, не стесняясь, снять рубашку. — Я могу потереть тебе плечи сквозь рубашку или, если хочешь, мы можем взять полотенце... или, черт, я не знаю, я приму любое твое желание, — говорит он нежным голосом, пожимая плечами. — Я самый старший из семи детей, — говорит он Гарри, по-прежнему стоя к нему спиной. — Я видел мою маму беременной без футболки чаще, чем мне этого хотелось. Я уверен, что ты не сильно отличаешься от нее.  
  
Луи слышит, как ткань рубашки Гарри соскальзывает с его плеч. Краем глаза он видит, как парень, стесняясь, берет в руки одну из подушек.   
  
— Ты можешь повернуться, — тихо говорит Гарри.  
  
Луи делает вздох и медленно поворачивается. Он... ему стоило лучше подготовится к такому зрелищу. Даже с подушкой, прижатой к груди, прикрывающей верхнюю часть выпуклого живота, он выглядел... потрясающе, боже, он и не знал, что у Гарри есть татуировки. Они были небольшого размера, вот почему их было так легко спрятать макияжем.  
  
— Ты выглядишь сногсшибательно, — немного задыхаясь, отвечает Луи.  
  
Щечки Гарри покрываются румянцем.   
  
— Не смущай меня, — отвечает Гарри, уменьшая хватку на подушке.  
  
— Почему бы тебе не присесть? — ухмыляясь, говорит Луи. Гарри послушно садится, все еще прижимая к животу подушку. Луи открывает бутылку масла и сразу же жалеет об этом, взглянув на диван.  
  
— Эм, Гарри, — спрашивает он осипшим голосом.  
  
— Да, Луи? — тихо отвечает Гарри.  
  
— У тебя есть полотенце? — спрашивает Луи, отчего Гарри оборачивается. Он видит, что руки Луи измазаны в масле, такое чувство, что он пролил половину бутылки, хотя, на самом деле, он просто снял крышку.  
  
Гарри тихо хихикает, встает и идет в туалет, пестрая подушка остается полностью забытой. Он возвращается через несколько минут с двумя полотенцами, одно он вручает Луи, второе стелет на спинку дивана.   
  
— Чтобы защитить кожу, — поясняет он.  
  
— Хорошая мысль, — бормочет Луи, стараясь сильно не пялиться на бабочку. Она была гораздо крупнее других татуировок Гарри.  
  
Гарри садится, слушая, как Луи разогревает масло между рук.   
  
— Я собираюсь прикоснуться к тебе, — говорит Луи.  
  
— Ладно, — кивает Гарри.  
  
Руки у Луи меньше, чем его собственные, но, несмотря на это, они довольно мускулистые, поскольку он массирует плечи довольно сильно. Гарри предполагает, что ловкость стала результатом многолетней игры на музыкальных инструментах. Он уже собирается спросить у Луи, так ли это, но они оба начинают говорить одновременно.  
  
— Тебе... — начинает Луи.  
  
— Как ты... — спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Ты первый, — уступает Луи, нежно массируя верхнюю часть лопаток.  
  
Гарри закрывает глаза и тихо стонет. Луи не шутил — он действительно хорош в этом.  
  
— Эм, — начинает Гарри, растворяясь в ощущениях. — На скольких инструментах ты играешь? — наконец, спрашивает он.  
  
— На одном, — улыбаясь, отвечает Луи. — Именно хорошо я играю на одном инструменте, ну и еще на одном, но я, в основном, притворяюсь, что не умею. Я хорошо играю только на гитаре.  
  
— И клавишные, да? — спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Да, — отвечает Луи, не в силах скрыть удивления в голосе.  
  
— Возможно, я смотрел несколько ваших клипов, — смущенно отвечает Гарри.  
  
— Неужели, кудряшка? — дразнится Луи, мягко теребя Гарри за кудряшки.  
  
— Может быть, — пряча лицо в ладошки, отвечает Гарри. — Твоя очередь задавать вопрос, — говорит он, меняя тему.   
  
— Мой вопрос, — начинает Луи, — скорее как утверждение. Ты еще тот бунтарь со своими татуировками, мистер Стайлс.  
  
Руки Гарри машинально стараются прикрыть бабочку, но Луи мягко перехватывает их. Он наклоняется и опаляет теплым дыханием шею Гарри.  
  
— Мне она нравится. Она тебе очень идет, — нежно шепчет Луи, отстраняясь, чтобы продолжить работу над плечами Гарри.  
  
— Спасибо, — мягко отвечает Гарри.  
  
— Если ты наклонишься немного вперед, я смогу достать до поясницы, — говорит Луи, Гарри кивает и наклоняется немного вперед, чувствуя легкость в плечах.  
  
— Что означает буква G и A?  
  
— Это моя сестра и мама, — тихо стонет Гарри, когда Луи начинает массировать особенно скованные мышцы.  
  
— Хм, — отвечает Луи.  
  
— Что? — спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— У меня нет татуировок в честь сестер, — тихо отвечает он. Боже, как ему стыдно.  
  
— Ну, это понятно, если у тебя шесть братьев, — предполагает Гарри.  
  
— Нет, у меня все сестры, из братьев только Эрни, — смеясь, отвечает Луи. Его голос такой любящий, что Гарри до зуда в пальчиках хочется обнять Луи.  
  
— Значит, ты любишь детей? — спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Обожаю их, — сразу же отвечает Луи, он тихо смеется и скользит руками по спине.  
  
— Что? — улыбаясь, спрашивает Гарри,  
  
— Это, наверное, прозвучит глупо, — говорит Луи.  
  
— Скажи мне, пожалуйста, — просит Гарри.  
  
— Ну, — начинает Луи. — Когда мы переехали из Англии сюда, я... вмиг загорелся, мне сразу же захотелось осуществить американскую мечту. Купить дом с двором и забором, завести собаку, иметь жену и детей.  
  
Гарри замирает при слове "жена".  
  
— Но теперь, — Луи казалось, что он разговаривает сам с собой.  
  
— Теперь? — спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Ну, недавно я поговорил со своим менеджером... я сказал ему, что я определенно не бисексуал, — грустно говорит Луи. — Я постоянно путешествую, трудно найти человека, который захочет быть...   
  
— И? — нетерпеливо спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Хорошо... я думаю, ты уже слышал истории обо мне, — отвечает Луи, нежно скользя пальцами вниз по позвоночнику Гарри. — У меня есть довольно красочная репутация, когда дело доходит до отношений, — Луи замолкает, изо всех сил стараясь не сказать "шлюха"... — Без разницы, правда это или ложь, никто не хочет быть со мной.  
  
Гарри не двигается. Он чувствует, что должен что-то сказать, но он не знает, просто не знает.  
  
— Я думаю, на сегодня хватит, — говорит Луи, вытирая полотенцем со спины излишки масла.  
  
— Спасибо, — говорит Гарри, протягивая Луи руку.  
  
— Пожалуйста. Мне было это в удовольствие, спасибо за ужин, — отвечает Луи, целуя пальчики. — Я, наверное, пойду.  
  
— Ох, — отвечает Гарри, переставая мечтать насчет того, что Луи его не оставит и они могут кушать гуакамоле всегда. — Да... уже, — он переводит взгляд на часы — 11:04. — Уже поздно.   
  
Он даже немного удивлен, как быстро прошло время.  
  
— Ага, — хихикает Луи.  
  
Гарри встает и надевает футболку, но не заморачивается с кнопками. Он машинально берет в руки бутылочку с маслом, когда Луи направляется к двери.  
  
— Не забудь, — говорит он.  
  
Луи почти берет бутылку, но затем вовремя одергивает руку.   
  
— Пусть будет у тебя... я думаю, это не последний сеанс, — задумчиво отвечает Луи.  
  
— Что ж, я на это надеюсь, — хихикает Гарри.  
  
— Не сомневайся, — улыбаясь, говорит Луи.  
  
— Ты лучший массажист в мире, — снова хихикая, говорит Гарри.  
  
— Ну ладно, хватит, — улыбаясь, отвечает Луи. Он открывает дверь и поворачивается к Гарри, сокращая пространство между ними.  
  
— Прости, — говорит Луи.  
  
— За что? — спрашивает Гарри, насупившись, становясь похожим на прелестную грустную лягушку.   
  
— Я собирался поцеловать тебя, — тихо говорит Луи, играя с ручкой двери. — Я хочу поцеловать тебя.  
  
— Разве это так плохо? — спрашивает Гарри, надеясь, что на этот раз его гормоны не утопят его чувство уверенности в себе. Неужели он боится?  
  
Луи издает звук, который Гарри не понимает.  
  
— Что? — снова спрашивает Гарри.  
  
Луи смотрит на него снизу вверх.   
  
— У тебя только что закончились длительные отношения, — вздыхая, говорит он. — С отцом твоего малыша... просто я... это... я не хочу торопить или подталкивать тебя. Помимо этого, это наше "как бы" первое свидание, и... ты слишком много значишь для меня, — выпаливает на одном дыхании Луи.  
  
Гарри смотрит на него с широко раскрытыми глазами, он пару раз моргает и затем начинает широко улыбаться. Не раздумывая, он берет Луи за руку.   
  
— Это очень мило, — нежно говорит Гарри, переплетая их пальцы. — Но я хотел бы поцеловать тебя, если с этим все в порядке.  
  
— Да, — кивает Луи, не отводя глаз от губ Гарри. — Все в порядке.  
  
Это целомудренный поцелуй, только лишь легкое касание губ, но тело Луи охватывает жаром. Он сжимает свободную руку в кулак, борясь с желанием притянуть Гарри к себе и целовать, пока хватит дыхания.  
  
Гарри углубляет поцелуй, наклоняясь ближе к Луи. Губы слегка раскрываются, когда он сжимает руку Луи сильнее. Все заканчивается несколькими нежными прикосновениями губ, и Луи напоследок нежно сжимает пальцы Гарри, медленно отстраняясь.   
  
Его губы сильно покраснели, а лицо покрылось румянцем. Он опирается на дверь, снова обхватывая пальцами дверную ручку.  
  
— Напиши мне, когда будешь дома, — шепчет Гарри в губы Луи.  
  
— Хорошо, — немного задыхаясь, отвечает Луи, не в силах удержать улыбку на лице.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, Гарри.  
  
— Спокойной Ночи, Луи.


	3. Chapter 3: The Light On The Dark Side Of Me Part 1

 Гарри чувствует себя на седьмом небе от счастья, когда Луи уезжает, боже, он словно был подростком снова. Как только дверь закрывается, Гарри тут же набирает Зейна.  
  
— Что? — после третьего гудка сонным голосом отвечает брюнет.  
  
— Зейн! — громко кричит Гарри.  
  
— Гарри? У тебя все в порядке? — взволнованным голосом спрашивает Зейн. — Луи что-то сделал? Что-то с ребенком?  
  
— Все прекрасно, — нежно отвечает Гарри. — Более чем прекрасно, Зи, — хихикая, добавляет он, слыша раздраженный вздох Зейна на другом конце линии.  
  
— Я рад за тебя, — отвечает Зейн, и это звучит так, будто он закрыл глаза и лег обратно в кровать, уткнувшись лицом в подушку.  
  
— Я собираюсь пригласить его в гости снова, — шепчет Гарри сонному Зейну.  
  
— Хм, — отвечает Зейн.  
  
Гарри слушает, как он спит в течение нескольких минут, шепча напоследок: «Спокойной ночи, сонный Зи.  
  
__  
  
Луи был настолько вне себе, что даже не мог спать. Он поцеловал Гарри Стайлса. В самом деле его поцеловал — в губы. А еще лучше то, что Гарри поцеловал его в ответ. Боже, его губы были такими же мягкими, такими сладкими, что Луи мог спокойно умирать, когда все его мечты осуществились.  
  
На следующее утро он был менее сонным, чем обычно. Он пролежал в постели дольше, чем это было необходимо, не желая есть хлопья снова. Он был приятно удивлен, когда увидел смс-сообщение от Гарри.  
  
 **Гарри** :  _Я когда-нибудь рассказывал тебе о том, что я также делаю лучший омлет на всей Южной Калифорнии?_  
  
 **Луи:**   _Тебе придется это доказать._  
  
 **Гарри:**   _Как быстро ты сможешь приехать ко мне?_  
  
 **Луи:**   _Через двадцать минут, если не пойду в душ: Р_  
  
 **Гарри:**   _Хорошо, как раз успею поджарить тосты._  
  
Луи не знает, был ли Гарри волшебником, или совершенным, или совершенным волшебником. Он быстро надевает чистую одежду, натягивает шапочку на непослушные волосы, чистит зубы, на ходу надевает контактные линзы и выскакивает за дверь.  
  
__  
  
Гарри бросает еще один апельсин в соковыжималку для хорошей меры; не существует такого понятия, как слишком много апельсинового сока.  
  
Раздается стук в дверь, и Гарри мельком смотрит в зеркало, чтобы проверить все ли нормально. Он был одет в очень большую растянутую футболку, в которой он спит, и тонкие домашние штаны в сердечко с кошечками, которые ему Эд Ширан подарил на 21-й день рождения. Вспышка страха расползается в животе. Может быть, он должен был одеться по-другому. Может быть, ему не следовало даже писать Луи. Правильно ли он поступил, оправляя смс-сообщение парню после первого свидания? Может быть, стоит позвонить Зейну и спросить у него о правилах? Зейн бы наверняка сказал ему, что правила глупы, что не стоит заморачиваться на этот счет.   
  
Так или иначе, уже слишком поздно. Перед дверью он делает глубокий вдох и с замиранием щелкает замком.  
  
Луи был похож на ежика с торчащими из-под шапки карамельными волосами, и Гарри сразу же захотелось запустить пальцы в карамельки, которые обрамляли его лицо. Руки парня были засунуты в негабаритную толстовку Адидас, завершением его образа служили спортивные серые штаны на шнурках. С таким стилем он был похож на человека, который мог провести день, валяясь на диване, и Гарри определённо хотел бы, чтобы он валялся именно у него на диване.  
  
— Доброе утро, — улыбаясь, говорит Луи, сверкая своими морщинками-смешинками в уголках глаз.  _Боже, Гарри обречен_.  
  
— Доброе утро, — улыбаясь, отвечает Гарри, заправляя кудряшки за ухо. — Пожалуйста, проходи.  
  
— Спасибо, кудряшка, — хихикая, говорит Луи, снимая обувь и вдыхая запах, который исходил из кухни. — В твоей квартире всегда так вкусно пахнет? Это бекон?  
  
— Возможно, — подтверждает Гарри кивком головы.  
  
Ни один из них, казалось, не был чрезмерно настроен на дальнейший разговор. В их молчании и поведении было что-то, что напоминало им обоим о поцелуе. Луи делает шаг в направлении Гарри, и тот замирает.  
  
— Ты позволишь мне поцеловать тебя? — мягко спрашивает Луи, отступая назад.  
  
— Я даю тебе разрешение целовать меня, когда ты захочешь в течение всего дня, — улыбается Гарри.  
  
— Только сегодня? — игриво спрашивает Луи, наклоняясь для поцелуя.  
  
— Только сегодня, — шепчет Гарри, когда их губы встречаются. Поцелуй выходит нежным и протяжным, заканчивающимся тихим хныканьем от Гарри. — Ты на испытательном сроке, — облизывая губы, говорит он, играя бровями.  
  
— Мне придется показать тебе свое самое лучшее поведение, — улыбаясь, отвечает Луи. Половина его была невероятно легкомысленной, а другая — боялась, что он все испортит.  
  
Гарри берет Луи за руку и тащит его в кухню, чтобы закончить готовить им завтрак.  
  
Он кладет ему на тарелку два прекрасно поджаренных воздушных яйца, два куска цельнозернового тоста и столько же бекона. Пожалуй, это был самый вкусный завтрак, который Луи когда-либо ел.  
  
Через какое-то время Луи откидывается спиной на спинку барного стула, довольно похлопывая себя по животику.  
  
— Мои комплименты шеф-повару. Ты не обманывал. Это были, безусловно, лучшие яйца, которые я ел в Южной Калифорнии.  
  
Улыбка Гарри сияет в тысячу ватт.  
  
— Я говорил тебе.  
  
Луи наклонился к нему, как бы собираясь поцеловать его, но в последний момент отстранился, забирая у Гарри пустые тарелки.  
  
— Ты дерзкий, — пролепетал Гарри взволнованным тоном.  
  
— Тебе это нравится, — игриво говорит Луи, ставя грязную посуду на мойку.  
  
Гарри хихикает, в то время как Луи закатывает рукава.  
  
— Если ты продолжишь и дальше мыть посуду, я никогда не позволю тебе уйти, — говорит Гарри, когда половина посуды была уже в сушилке.  
  
— Я на это и надеюсь, — весело улыбается Луи ему через плечо.  
  
И вот таким образом проходят все дни Луи, он тратит все свое свободное время в квартире Гарри, возвращаясь домой только поздно вечером, чтобы поспать в своей собственной постели. Они создали свой собственный маленький мир, состоящий из мягких прикосновений и долгих поцелуев.  
  
__  
  
На четвертый день Луи сидит свернувшись калачиком на диване с мороженым и фруктами, смотря марафон «Закон и порядок SVU», обнимая Гарри за животик, когда тот вздрагивает на самых страшных частях.  
  
Телефон Луи жужжит, высвечивая имя Лиама. Луи хмурился, смотря на экран телефона.  
  
— Что случилось, малыш? — спрашивает Гарри, поскольку Луи слегка отстраняется.  
  
Сердце Луи замирает, когда он видит, что Лиам продолжает ему звонить.  
  
— Мне просто звонит мой менеджер, — отвечает Луи. — Я должен ответить, — начинает он, но Гарри тут же перебивает его.  
  
— Это работа, я понимаю, — говорит он. Луи улыбается и наклоняется вперед, чтобы быстро его поцеловать, как бы произнося «спасибо за понимание».  
  
— Я должен пойти в другую комнату? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
— Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты этого не делал, — отвечает Гарри. — Ты слишком теплый, чтобы тебя отпускать.  
  
Луи щурит глаза.  
  
— Я так и знал, что тебе нужно только мое тело.  
  
Они говорят так долго, что звонок попадает на голосовую почту. Луи приподнимает бровь, когда Лиам звонит ему почти сразу же.  
  
— Ли, — отвечает он.  
  
— Где ты? — раздраженно спрашивает Лиам.  
  
— А что такое? — отвечает Луи, представляя, что себе уже надумал Лиам. Он небось представил себе, что он валяется мертвыми в мусорном контейнере или еще хуже.  
  
— Тебя нет дома, — терпеливо объясняет Лиам.  
  
— Ох, нет, — хмыкает Луи. — Я не дома. Что случилось? Ты у меня дома?  
  
Гарри хихикает, когда Луи закатывает глаза на «папочку» Лиама, одновременно улыбаясь как идиот.  
  
— Ты с кем-то? — быстро спрашивает Лиам.  
  
— Возмоооожно, — отвечает Луи.  
  
— Луи Уильям Томлинсон, — восклицает Лиам. — Ты должен сказать мне, где ты находишься прямо сейчас.  
  
— Это не твое дело, где я нахожусь, мамочка, — спокойно отвечает Луи. Он не был уверен, кем они с Гарри были друг другу. Луи был довольно уверен, что даже если бы они уже встречались, то он еще не готов этим поделиться. Он ждал Гарри так долго, что не хотел бы, чтобы кто-то узнал про них, это их секретный пузырь, их мир.  
  
— Не наезжай на меня, Луи. Никто не видел тебя в течение нескольких дней, мы волнуемся, — говорит Лиам. В его голове была скрыта небольшая паника, оставшаяся с тех времен, когда в загуле Луи был найден спящим в мусорке группой папарацци.  
  
— Прости, Ли, — мягко отвечает Луи. — Я не хотел, чтобы ты волновался.  
  
— Найл говорит, что ты почти ему не пишешь! — продолжает Лиам. Он был раздражен сейчас, и Луи не мог остановить его, несмотря ни на что. — Говорит, что ты избегаешь его, и когда вы общаетесь, ты разговариваешь короткими предложениями. Пожалуйста, скажи, что это не что-то незаконное или опасное.  
  
Луи переводит взгляд с Гарри на телевизор, затем на коробку с мороженым, которая лежит на одеяле, на их спутанные ноги. Все это было очень далеко от незаконности.  
  
— Я обещаю тебе, что все хорошо, — тихо отвечает Луи. По его голосу слышно, что он не врет, и Лиам с облегчением выдыхает в трубку.  
  
— Тогда ответь, где ты находишься, — спрашивает Лиам.  
  
— Я скажу, когда буду готов, — обещает Луи.  
  
Это был удар, к которому никто из них не был готов.  
  
— Послушай, Луи, — нерешительно говорит Лиама.  
  
— Что, Лиам? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
— Я надеюсь, ты… ты не думаешь об уходе из группы?  
  
— Ха! — фыркает от неожиданности Луи, заливисто смеясь. — Нет, — усмехается он. — Нет, Лиам. Я обещаю. Ничего противозаконного или опасного я не делаю, и я определенно не хочу уходить из группы. Я просто… отдыхаю перед туром и все.  
  
Лиам издал звук, который Луи совсем не понимает.  
  
— Ты знаешь, как это сомнительно звучит, Луи?  
  
— Да, — кивает Луи, хотя Лиам не может его видеть. Он переводит взгляд на Гарри. — Ты просто должен довериться мне. Я обещаю, что все хорошо.  
  
— Ладно, — вздыхает Лиам. — Я доверяю тебе.  
  
— Спасибо, Ли, — говорит Луи.  
  
— Просто держи меня в курсе… если что-нибудь произойдет, мне нужно знать об этом первым, — отвечает Лиам.  
  
— Хорошо, — нежно говорит Луи. — И спасибо, Ли.  
  
— За что? — смеется Лиам.  
  
— За то, что волнуешься за меня, — отвечает Луи.  
  
— Да, да, — вздыхает Лиам, — Пока, идиот.  
  
— Пока, придурок, — хмыкает Луи, вешая трубку.  
  
— Придурок? — озадаченно спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Ли и я любим дразнить друг друга, — просто отвечает Луи.  
  
— Конечно, — улыбаясь, говорит Гарри.  
  
— Ему просто интересно, где я нахожусь, — объясняет Луи, прижимаясь спиной к дивану.  
  
— Ох, — восклицает Гарри, это звучит так, словно он внезапно осознал, как сильно Луи монополизирован. — Боже мой! — повторно восклицает он, садясь подальше от Луи.  
  
— Что случилось? — спрашивает Луи, сразу же смотря вниз на мороженое и на живот. — Что-то с малышом?  
  
— Ты тратишь все свое время на меня, — быстро говорит Гарри.  
  
— Трачу свое время? — хмурит брови Луи.  
  
— Ты… большая рок-звезда, собирающаяся отправиться в турне, и вместо того, чтобы проводить время со своими друзьями… ты сидишь у меня на диване, поедая клубничное мороженое, — произносит Гарри так, как будто это самая худшая вещь в мире. — Ты должен… репетировать или делать что-то еще, — говорит Гарри, пододвигая к себе мороженое.  
  
Луи дарит ему легкую улыбку, нежно обнимая его за животик.  
  
— Ты очень милый, — шепчет он, целуя Гарри в лоб. — И ты немного заблуждаешься, малыш.  
  
— Хм? — спрашивает Гарри Луи, переплетая их пальчики.  
  
— Прежде всего, я не большая рок-звезда, — говорит Луи. — Я просто… обычный парень… рок-звезда.  
  
Гарри хихикает.  
  
— Во-вторых, я люблю клубничное мороженое, — дополняет Луи, слизывая языком со щеки Гарри сладкие капли. — В-третьих, я не хочу никуда ходить, надоело, — говорит он, делая паузу, вспоминая прошлое. — В-четвертых, репетиции начнутся со следующей недели. В-пятых, кроме Найла, у меня почти и нет друзей в Лос-Анджелесе. Если я здесь, — говорит он, смотря на Гарри, чтобы убедиться, что все в порядке. — Это говорит о том, что мне на самом деле комфортно, что мне здесь нравится.  
  
— Ох, — выдыхает Гарри. — Такое чувство, что ты используешь меня, потому что тебе скучно.  
  
— Мне нравится быть здесь.  
  
Гарри улыбается, утыкается носом ему в шею, тихо хихикая.  
  
— Мне нравится, что ты здесь.  
  
— Мне нравится быть рядом с тобой, кудряшка, — нежно говорит Луи, целуя его макушку.  
  
__  
  
Вечером в пятницу, когда остатки тако были доедены, а посуда помыта, Луи очутился еще раз в гостиной Гарри, чтобы сделать ему массаж.  
  
— Я могу привыкнуть к этому, — вздыхает блаженно Гарри, когда Луи начинает нежно массировать плечо.  
  
— Привыкай к этому, — спокойно отвечает Луи, улыбаясь в заднюю часть волос Гарри.  
  
В голове была масса слов, которые Гарри не был уверен, что он должен сказать.  
  
— Я поражен твоим мастерством.  
  
— Я научился этому в Японии, — отвечает Луи.  
  
— Серьезно? — спрашивает Гарри, резко оглядываясь назад, чуть не ударяя головой Луи в подбородок.  
  
— Не совсем, — хихикает Луи, массажируя нижнюю часть лопаток Гарри. — Я получил мастерство оттого, что моя мама много раз была беременна.  
  
— Хм, — улыбается Гарри. — Однажды ты будешь хорошим отцом, — бормочет он.  
  
— Да? — спрашивает Луи, надеясь, что Гарри не видит, как он волнуется.  
  
Гарри прочищает горло, меняя тему.  
  
— Сегодня вечер пятницы, — говорит он.  
  
— И? Что-то особенное происходит в пятницу вечером?  
  
— Да, — улыбаясь, отвечает Гарри. — Раньше у нас с Зейном каждую пятницу был вечер кино. Но в последнее время мы это не делаем, так как он очень занят работой, и я думаю, что у него появился тайный парень или типа того.  
  
— Тайный парень? — с любопытством спрашивает Луи.  
  
— Ему постоянно кто-то пишет смски, но когда я спрашиваю, с кем он общается, он не говорит. Я думаю, что это парень, потому что я вижу, как он улыбается, когда получает очередное смс-сообщение, — объясняет Гарри.  
  
— Хм, — отвечает Луи. — Это странно, потому что у меня очень похожая ситуация с Найлом.  
  
— Ты думаешь? — игриво спрашивает Гарри, смотря на Луи.  
  
Луи пожимает плечами, легонько целуя парня в шею.  
  
— Ну, — отвечает Луи, вытирая полотенцем спину Гарри. — Я не знаю Зейна… но я хотел бы возвратить традиции пятничного кино. Мы будет это делать так часто, как ты хочешь.  
  
— Да? — спрашивает Гарри, смотря на Луи, словно тот был его собственным личным солнечным лучиком.  
  
— Конечно, кудряшка, — нежно отвечает Луи, целуя его в лоб, помогая Гарри надеть обратно его рубашку.  
  
— Что будем смотреть? — спрашивает он, перебирая в руках диски. — Что-то милое? Что-то смешное?  
  
— Милое и смешное! — радостно отвечает Гарри.  
  
— Как скажешь, милый, — игриво отвечает Луи.  
  
Гарри закатывает глаза.  
  
— Ты неисправим! Просто выбери что-нибудь. Мне нравятся они все.  
  
— Я не сомневался, — хмыкает Луи.  
  
Они в конечном итоге выбирают «В поисках Немо», Гарри устраивается поудобнее, ставя миску попкорна на животик, вытягивая ноги на коленках Луи. Коробка с носовыми платками в сердечко с журнального столика вскоре присоединяется к ним на диван, поскольку Гарри начинает рыдать над эпизодом, когда Марлин пытался спасти Немо. Луи запускает пальцы ему в волосы, опуская его голову к себе на плечо. Гарри утыкается красным носиком в шею Луи, размазывая кулачком по щечкам капельки слез.  
  
— Иногда я чувствую себя словно «Немо», — тихо говорит Гарри, когда Немо добавляют в аквариум дантиста.  
  
— Почему это? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
— Никто не пытается найти меня, — всхлипывая, отвечает Гарри. Это звучит немного драматично даже для его собственных ушей, но он чувствует себя сентиментальным прямо сейчас. Никакое мороженое и соленый попкорн не заполнят дыру, которая все еще по-прежнему была в его сердце. Рыдание волной проходится по его телу, и Луи взволнованно обнимает его крепче.  
  
— Это потому, что я уже нашел тебя, — нежно шепчет Луи на ухо Гарри.  
  
Гарри немного отстраняется, чтобы заглянуть в глаза Луи. Луи выглядел испуганным, и Гарри не был удивлен.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спрашивает он.  
  
Луи предательски краснеет, пытаясь найти нужные слова.  
  
— Я знаю, что еще, наверное, слишком рано, но ты мне очень нравишься, Гарри.  
  
— Ты мне тоже нравишься, Луи, — нежно отвечает Гарри.  
  
Луи качает головой.  
  
— Ты не понимаешь, Гарри. Ты мне до дрожи в пальчиках нравишься, — шепчет он, запуская руку в волосы, пытаясь объясниться. — Эта неделя была самой лучшей в моей жизни, — говорит Луи. — Мне нравится быть здесь с тобой, и я был бы не против, если бы ты никогда не позволил мне уйти. Никогда.  
  
Он надеется, что передал то, что он имел в виду.  
  
— Луи, — шепчет Гарри, отстраняясь от Луи, отползая в другой угол дивана. — Это очень мило, но… — Дамиан тоже говорил ему, что любил его, и вот, после того, как они стали жить вместе, он бросил его. После месяца знакомства Дамиан сделал ему предложение, и нет, с него хватит. Еще и репутация Луи. Он с удивлением обнаруживает, что больше не хочет плакать, вместо этого на него накатывает злость. — Ты не можешь так думать! Ты не можешь быть в этом уверен. Дамиан тоже обещал мне многое, но в итоге он бросил меня, — говорит он сквозь слезы. — Я не могу справиться с этим еще раз, Луи. У меня будет ребенок, мне надо думать о нем… у меня нет сил справиться с еще одним разбитым сердцем.  
  
— Я не он, Гарри, — говорит Луи.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты не он. Я знаю, но, — его рука осторожно гладит животик, в то время как он попытался озвучить свои мысли. — Ты… ты.  
  
—  _Я шлюха_ , — говорит за него Луи.  
  
— Луи, это не, — начинает Гарри.  
  
— Это правда! — вздыхая, отвечает Луи. - Или, по крайней мере, это было так… год назад, но я больше не такой. Я больше не сплю с кем попало, и я никогда никому не изменял… я завязал с этим, — говорит он, смотря на Гарри пронзительно голубыми глазами.  
  
Гарри издает звук, который можно описать как писк.  _Почему из всех людей он выбрал его? Это потому что они никогда не спали? Он что, никогда ни в кого не влюблялся? Действительно ли он влюблен в него? Это кажется ему слишком нереальным, чтобы быть правдой_.  
  
Луи медленно качает головой.  
  
— Я не понимаю, как ты можешь быть так уверен в своих словах! — восклицает Гарри.  
  
Луи пожимает плечами, улыбаясь про себя.  
  
— Это не кажется необдуманным для меня, Гарри, — начинает он, запуская руку в волосы, — Ты очаровал меня еще тогда… когда обмочился на мою обувь на показе мод.  
  
— На показе мод? — спрашивает Гарри, мысленно перебирая в голове все свои показы. Его глаза округляются, когда воспоминания завладевают им с новой силой. — Боже мой! Ты был там… на моем первом показе!  
  
 _Его нервозность в тот вечер была ошеломляющей, даже Зейн, державший его за руку, не мог его успокоить. Когда он побежал в  туалет в миллионный раз, все было занято, и незнакомец, стоявший там, с улыбкой уступил ему свой писсуар. Гарри не понимал, что он дрожит до тех пор, пока незнакомец не сказал: «С тобой все в порядке, кудряшка?» Он был настолько поражен, что когда повернулся, слегка помочился на чужой ботинок.  
  
— О БОЖЕ! — воскликнул он, быстро застегивая штаны. — Я… мне так… так… так жаль, — оправдываясь, говорит он, в панике смотря на то, что сделал.  
  
— Все в порядке, — с улыбкой отвечает незнакомец. Волосы парня были в беспорядке, одет он был в плотные черные узкие джинсы, с рваными дырками на коленях и мешковатую футболку с отрезанными рукавами различной длины, его голубые глаза были подведены черной подводкой. Он выглядел как рок-звезда, но его глаза… они были самыми добрыми, он… никогда прежде таких не видел.  
  
— Не нужно так нервничать, — говорит незнакомец. — Здесь или там, — добавляет он, показывая большим пальцем в сторону двери. — В любом случае ты покоришь их.  
  
Гарри вспоминает, как не хотел уходить из туалета, чувствуя себя немного спокойнее там, отчаянно желая взять незнакомца с собой. Он вспоминает, как жалел, что не спросил имя у незнакомца, так как его нашел его помощник._  
  
Никто из них не двигается. Гарри смотрит на Луи, будто у него выросла еще одна голова. Луи не может прочитать выражение его лица, но видимо все плохо. Гарри, склонив голову, пристально смотрит Луи в глаза, словно проверяет, правду ли тот говорит.  
  
— Прости, — наконец говорит Луи, вставая.  _С него хватит_.  
  
— Нет, — говорит Гарри, качая головой. — Не уходи.  
  
— Гарри, — говорит Луи, садясь на краешек дивана. — Я только что сказал нечто ужасное, и я думаю, что, вероятно, разрушил нашу дружбу и шанс на то, что между нами может быть что-то большее.  
  
— Я не понимаю, — шепчет Гарри.  
  
— Нечто большее, я имею в виду быть твоим парнем, — поясняет Луи.  
  
— Замолчи, — раздраженно говорит Гарри. — Я не понимаю, как я мог нравиться тебе так долго!  
  
Теперь была очередь Луи пристально смотреть на парня.  
  
— Я тогда был таким неловким, длинноногим и мрачным, сейчас я… беремен, и я эмоционально подавлен, но, несмотря на это, ты все еще здесь, — восклицает Гарри, эмоционально вскидывая руки верх. Гнев постепенно превращался в истерику. — Все в полном беспорядке, но ты все равно здесь.  
  
— Прости за то, что все испортил, — виновато шепчет Луи.  
  
— Ты не виноват, — оправдываясь, говорит Гарри. — Я был так опустошён, пока ты не появился. У нас все так запутанно с Дамианом. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, куда катится моя жизнь, и сейчас я не уверен, что мне делать дальше, — вздыхая, добавляет Гарри. Ему отчаянно хотелось, чтобы Луи обнял его, но он не мог. Поэтому он обернул руки вокруг себя, кладя голову на колени, стараясь не плакать. — Когда ты впервые пришел сюда, я не знал, что должно произойти. Я думал, что это будет просто симпатия. Я просто убегал от всего. Но теперь…  
  
Луи садится рядом с ним, кладет руку ему на бедро, скользя подушечками пальцев по тонким фалангам. Он проводит ладошкой вниз по его бедру, наклоняясь вперед, обхватывая любимое личико руками, массируя Гарри виски.  
  
Теплые ладони успокаивают Гарри. Он подается вперед, бесстыдно перелезая на колени Луи, со вздохом переплетая их пальчики. Уткнувшись в теплое плечо, Гарри начинает тихо плакать.  
  
— Я не знаю, что будет в будущем, но в глубине души я знаю, что хочу дать тебе шанс, Луи, — всхлипывая, признается Гарри.  
  
Сердце Луи ёкает, он улыбается во вьющиеся волосы на макушке, обнимая его покрепче.  
  
— Ты… я готов дать тебе шанс, готов попробовать, — продолжает Гарри, чувствуя, как сердце наполняется чем-то теплым, чем-то тягучим, словно карамель.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — шепчет Луи, забывая дышать. — Это все, чего я когда-либо хотел.  
  
Гарри прячет улыбку, прежде чем он продолжает серьезным голосом:  
  
— Я убью тебя, если ты разобьешь мне сердце, — добавляет он, качая головой. — Это убьет меня, если ты разобьешь мне сердце.  
  
Луи разъединяет руки, обхватывая ладонями лицо Гарри, целуя его в мокрые щеки.  
  
— Я лучше умру, чем разобью твое сердце, — шепчет он, нежно целуя его в губы, потирая большим пальцем улыбающиеся ямочки на щеках. Поцелуй выходит медленным, нежным, теплым, он вкладывает в него все, что не мог сказать словами.  
  
Гарри обнимает его за талию, хватая за футболку.  
  
— Останешься на ночь у меня? — спрашивает Гарри. — Я так устал спать в одиночестве.  
  
— Да, — нежно отвечает Луи, целуя розовые губки.  
  
__  
  
На следующее утро Луи просыпается с полным ртом волос, его руки все еще обернуты вокруг Гарри, словно подчеркивая то, что он его. Он моргает и открывает глаза, и черт… он… он не был готов к тому, как ангельски Гарри выглядит с утра. Он не был готов к розовым, словно нежный цветок, губам, к длинным темным ресницам и очаровательному тонкому носику. Ему хочется дотронуться до каждой этой части, но нет, нельзя тревожить такую внеземную красоту.  
  
Он улыбался, и черт, он не может перестать улыбаться. Они ушли в комнату Гарри сразу же после их разговора, Гарри выдал ему пижамные штаны, зубную щетку и запасное одеяло. Они целовались в перерывах между разговорами, рассказывая друг другу о своих любимых блюдах и историях, когда они были моложе. Они говорили до тех пор, пока Гарри мог держать глаза открытыми, поэтому, когда Луи, несмотря на все протесты, выключил свет, Гарри обиженно перевернулся, протягивая руки к Луи, словно маленький, говоря: «Если я оттолкну тебя во сне, не принимай близко к сердцу… беременность делает меня неадекватным».  
  
— Хорошо, кудряшка, — обещает Луи.   
  
Но, видимо, сегодня Гарри решил вести себя спокойно, потому что их ноги переплетены, словно лозы винограда.  
  
Гарри шевелится, кряхтя; его организм просыпается. С большим количеством усилий он переворачивается на спину, слепо щупая рукой место, где лежит Луи.  
  
— Ты все еще здесь, — сонно улыбается Гарри, и Луи отчаянно хочется его поцеловать. — Ты остался.  
  
— Конечно, я остался, — бормочет в ответ Луи. — Я не мог оставить  _своего мальчика_. Особенно тогда, когда он попросил меня остаться.  
  
— Твой мальчик, — широко улыбаясь, произносит Гарри, демонстрируя свои ямочки, которые Луи так любит. — Бойфренд.  
  
— Бойфренд, — шепчет в ответ Луи, целуя Гарри. — Мне нравится, как это звучит.  
  
— Эм, Луи? — неуверенно спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Да, любовь моя? — нежно отвечает Луи.  
  
— Ты мог бы остаться здесь на все выходные, пока у тебя не начнутся репетиции на следующей неделе? — бормочет Гарри.  
  
— Ну, — вздыхает Луи. — Я не думаю, что будет слишком много хлопот.  
  
— Нет? То есть ты не против? — взволновано спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Я и так живу тут почти уже неделю, — дразнит его Луи.  
  
— С тобой так трудно, — хихикает Гарри, — просто скажи «да».  
  
— Да, конечно! — радостно отвечает Луи, щекоча Гарри.  
  
— Эй, так нечестно! — хихикает Гарри. — Я хочу писать, и ты делаешь только хуже!  
  
__  
  
После быстрого завтрака Луи едет домой, чтобы собрать одежду и необходимые гигиенические средства, соглашаясь вернуться к Гарри через час. Ему нужно пиво и несколько часов, чтобы собраться с мыслями, но в основном ему нужно поговорить с Найлом. Он открывает две бутылки пива и садится на диван, набирая номер Найла.  
  
— Жопа ты, — отвечает Найл после первого гудка.  
  
— Ты общаешься с кем-то? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
— Что? — защищаясь, бубнит Найл.  
  
— Ты просто ответил так быстро, — комментирует Луи.  
  
— Заткнись, не меняй тему, — обиженно говорит Найл.  
  
— Я не знал, что ты занят, — смеясь, говорит Луи.  
  
— Жопа ты, где ты пропадал?  
  
— С Гарри, — улыбаясь, отвечает Луи.  
  
— Я знал это, — радостно восклицает Найл. — Вы уже поженились? Ты сделал ему предложение? У вас в июне свадьба?  
  
— Боже, ты такой любопытный придурок. Я не скучаю по тебе, — дразнится Луи.  
  
— Вы такие милые, — продолжает Найл.  
  
— Заткнись, — вздыхает Луи.  
  
— Ладно, с меня хватит, — говорит Найл. — Пожалуйста, расскажи мне все.  
  
— Нет, — медленно говорит Луи.  
  
Найл начинает хныкать на другом конце телефона как собака-попрошайка.  
  
— Отлично, чертов золотистый ретривер, — говорит Луи, делая глубокий вдох. — Он согласился быть моим парнем.  
  
— СТОП, ПОДОЖДИ МИНУТУ, — восклицает Найл.  
  
— В смысле? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
— НАПОЛНИ МОЮ ЧАШУ ЛИКЕРОМ.  
  
— Ты цитируешь Аптаун фанка мне? — смущенно спрашивает Луи.  
  
— ТЫ, БЛЯТЬ, СДЕЛАЛ ЭТО, МУЖИК, — кричит взахлеб Найл.  
  
— Сделал что? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
— ТВОИ МЕЧТЫ СБЫЛИСЬ, — поет Найл, на что Луи только вздыхает.  
  
— Я не понимаю, почему ты мой лучший друг, — говорит Луи.  
  
— Потому что никто не будет больше мириться с тобой, — смеется Найл.  
  
— Совершенно верно, — соглашается Луи.  
  
— Когда ты познакомишь меня с ним? — спрашивает Найл.  
  
— Что?!  
  
— Когда я встречусь с этим твоим парнем, чтобы убедиться, что он достоин моего лучшего друга? — настаивает Найл.  
  
— Ты убиваешь меня, — стонет Луи.  
  
— Может, в эти выходные? — хныкает Найл.  
  
— Отлично! — восклицает Луи. — Я поговорю с Гарри… может быть, мы сможем приготовить что-нибудь на ужин.  
  
—  _Мы_? — переспрашивает Найл.  
  
— Боже мой, все, я вешаю трубку, — говорит Луи, кидая телефон на диван. Он выпивает первую бутылку пива в три глотка, машинально открывая вторую. Это неизбежно, Гарри по-любому когда-нибудь встретится с Найлом.  
  
Кряхтя, Луи встает с дивана, вытаскивая из шкафа сумку, которую обычно берет на гастроли. Он бросает туда пару скинни джинсов, две футболки, пару боксеров, его любимую пару инопланетных носков, зубную щетку, средство для контактных линз и толстовку с эмблемой рок группы.  
  
Он приходит к Гарри на пять минут раньше, пользуясь ключом, который кудрявый выдал ему ранее. Гарри стоит на кухне, намазывая арахисовое масло и желе на хлеб, обильно кроша все это порцией картофельных чипсов.  
  
— Эй, love, — нежно говорит Луи, кидая свою сумку на пол. Он входит в кухню, кладя руку на животик, целует его в щеку.  
  
— Привет, малыш, — улыбаясь, отвечает Гарри. — Я приготовил ланч, — говорит он, протягивая Луи тарелку.  
  
— Это выглядит потрясающе, — улыбается Луи. — Никогда такого не пробовал.  
  
— Я люблю готовить, надеюсь, буду и дальше тебя удивлять в ближайшие годы.  
  
— Я только за, — нежно отвечает Лу, засовывая чипсы в рот.  
  
— Хорошо, — смеется Гарри, доставая с холодильника виноград и содовую. — Ты теперь… будешь жить у меня?  
  
— Определенно, — улыбаясь, кивает Луи. — Погоди-ка.  
  
Гарри резко оборачивается.  
  
— Все в порядке?  
  
— Черт, — стонет Луи. — Я… просто… я позвонил Найлу сегодня… и я сказала ему, что ты мой парень.  
  
Гарри наклоняет голову, улыбаясь.  
  
— Ох, правда?  
  
— Угу, — смущенно отвечает Луи. — Он… он хочет встретиться с тобой.  
  
— Ох, — выдыхает Гарри.  
  
— Если ты не хочешь, мы можем… — быстро начинает говорить Луи.  
  
— Нет, я хочу с ним познакомиться, Луи, — заверяет его Гарри. — Я знаю, что ты не видел его уже неделю, плюс я соскучился по Зейну, — тоскливо отвечает он. — Почему бы нам не пригласить их на ужин? — вдруг предлагает он. — Я приготовлю что-нибудь вкусненькое, и за ужином мы все познакомимся?  
  
— Это гениально, — радостно отвечает Луи, подходя к Гарри с тарелкой в руке, обнимая его за талию свободной рукой, нежно целуя в шею.  
__   
  
Каким-то чудесным образом Зейн и Найл находят время для ужина. Они должны будут прийти к семи часам. Найл обещает принести пиво, а Зейн десерт, который он купил для Гарри, когда ездил на показ Кельвина Кляйна.  
  
— Нам нужно сходить в магазин, — говорит Гарри после того, как все было решено. Он засовывает телефон обратно в карман, садясь на диван, протягивая ручки к Луи.  
  
— Что мы будем готовить? — спрашивает Луи, оборачивая руки вокруг талии Гарри, целуя его в плечо.  
  
— Ну, — отвечает Гарри, склонив голову с видом глубокой задумчивости. — Диета Зейна является довольно жесткой, потому мы приготовим что-то компактное.  
  
— Курицу? — предлагает Луи. — Она же постная, да?  
  
— Да, — улыбается Гарри, кусая Луи за палец. — Почему бы нам не сделать цыплёнка тикка?  
  
— Тикка? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
— Это Индийское блюдо, — объясняет Гарри, — Зейн его очень любит. На гарнир мы можем пожарить овощи и коричневый рис.  
  
— Это будет ужасно полезная еда, — кривится Луи.  
  
Гарри хмыкает.  
  
— Да, это будет полезная еда. Ты ешь полезную еду всю неделю.  
  
— Потому что ты кормишь меня, — нежно отвечает Луи, наклоняясь для поцелуя.  
  
— Да, — улыбается Гарри, углубляя поцелуй.  
  
— Надо съездить в магазин? — спрашивает Луи, покрывая маленькими поцелуями нижнюю губу Гарри.  
  
— Хм, — улыбается Гарри, — Ты знаешь, что входит в состав цыпленка тикка?  
  
— Нет, — смеется Луи, — Но ты мог бы написать мне список.  
  
— Я думаю, — отвечает Гарри, целуя его снова. — Мы могли бы сходить вместе.  
  
Луи замирает.  
— Малыш… я не уверен, что это хорошая идея.  
  
— Потому что ты супер рок-звезда, а я модель, и ты боишься, что люди начнут о нас говорить? — спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Поправочка, ты супер-модель, — улыбается Луи.  
  
— Ладно, ты супер рок-звезда, а я супер-модель, и ты боишься, что люди начнут о нас говорить, — повторяет Гарри.  
  
— Тебя недавно преследовали папарацци, я больше не хочу иметь дело с этими идиотами, — объясняет Луи.  
  
— Но, — мнется Гарри, — но ты же не будешь против, если они увидят тебя со мной? — уточняет он.  
  
Глаза Луи округляются.  
— Боже, малыш, это не то, что ты подумал, — произносит он, утыкаясь носом в шею Гарри. — Хочешь, я прямо сейчас соберу всех папарацци и расскажу им о том, что я держал тебя за руку, прогуливаясь по Таймс-сквер, крича во всю силу своих легких, какой ты потрясающий? — шепчет Луи ему на ушко, покрывая нежными поцелуями линию челюсти Гарри.  
  
— Я закажу билеты на самолет в Нью-Йорк сегодня вечером тогда, — хихикает Гарри, сжимая руками Луи за талию, подставляя шею. Он издает тихий стон, когда Луи легонько начинает прикусывать зубами ключицы. — Малыш, — рвано выдыхает он. — Нам нужно ехать… уже почти пять.  
  
Луи со вздохом отстраняется.  
  
— Ладно, — стонет он.  
  
— У нас будет время для этого позже, — улыбаясь, говорит Гарри, подмигивая глазами.  
  
— Ну тогда чего же мы ждем? — встает Луи, протягивая Гарри руку. — Ты уверен в этом?  
  
Гарри твердо кивает в ответ.  
  
— Есть небольшой продуктовый магазин в двух кварталах отсюда… я хожу туда время от времени. Там всегда свежие продукты и очень милый хозяин, — заверяет он Луи. — Нас никто там не побеспокоит.  
  
— Звучит здорово.  
  
__  
  
Спустя двадцать минут они спорили над цветом болгарского перца в вегетарианском разделе.  
  
— Желтый — самый сладкий, — уверенно говорит Луи. — Он будет неплохо смотреться с тикка.  
  
— Ты никогда не пробовал тикка, love, — смеется Гарри, кладя в корзину желтый перец.  
  
— Я и не знал, что цветная капуста теперь бывает фиолетовой, — испуганно говорит Луи, беря в руки фиолетовый овощ, смотря на него с разных углов.  
  
— Я так понял, ты не частый гость во фруктовом и овощном отделе? — спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Ох, заткнись, — улыбается Луи, бросая капусту в корзину.  
  
— Ты любишь цветную капусту? — спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Наверное, — неуверенно отвечает Луи, с нежностью смотря на Гарри. — Мы будем использовать ее на ужин? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
Гарри качает головой.  
  
— Нет. Но она нам понадобится завтра.  
  
Луи улыбается так широко, что становится больно. Он проведет ночь и завтрашний день с Гарри, боже. Что может быть еще лучше?  
  
__  
  
Зейн приезжает первым. Луи направляется на кухню, делая вид, что режет овощи, в то время как Гарри идет открывать дверь. Он не может слышать, о чем они говорят, но голос Гарри звучит определенно довольным.  
  
Гарри заходит с Зейном на кухню, хихикая над тем, сколько вкусов мороженого Зейн купил для него в течение последних нескольких недель.  
  
— Ты сам все принес? — восхищенно спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Да, — кивает Зейн, ставя мороженое на стол.  
  
Зейн был самым привлекательным человеком на земле, и Луи был почти уверен, что он с другой планеты. У него были красивые черты лица, карие глаза и челка как у Джеймса Дина.  
  
— Ты, должно быть, Луи, — медленно говорит Зейн, скрещивая руки за спиной. Гарри наблюдает за ними, параллельно убирая мороженое в морозилку в соответствии с их содержанием (карамель на одной стороне, фруктовые вкусы с другой).  
  
— Ты, должно быть, Зейн, — таким же тоном отвечает Луи, Зейн искренне улыбается, сгребая Луи в объятия, которые длились ровно столько, сколько понадобилось Зейну, чтобы сказать «Если ты сделаешь ему больно, я убью тебя».  
  
Улыбка окончательно пропадает с лица Луи, когда они отходят друг от друга.  
  
— Что сегодня на ужин? Пахнет цыпленком тикка! Гарри, ты не сделал этого! — улыбаясь, говорит Зейн, потирая руки, смотря с аппетитом на духовку.  
  
— Я сделал, — нежно отвечает Гарри, дорезая салат. — Я решил побаловать тебя, зная, как ты питаешься перед неделей Моды.  
  
— Ты слишком милый, малыш, — отвечает Зейн, целуя Гарри в щеку, отчего Луи начинает ревновать. — Я умираю с голода.  
  
— Ну мы жде… — говорит Гарри, но Луи перебивает его, хватая за локоть.  
  
— Я думаю, можно начинать, — заверяет его Луи.  
  
— Хорошо-хорошо, — пожимает плечами Гарри, проходясь пальчиками по плечу.  
  
— Мы будем есть в столовой? — спрашивает Зейн, хватая тарелку с курицей, выходя из кухни.  
  
— Да, — отвечает Гарри, беря в руки тарелку с рисом и овощами. Он непонимающе смотрит на Луи, ожидая объяснения.  
  
— Найл опоздает, — тихо говорит Луи. — Нет смысла морить Зейна голодом.  
  
— Ты уверен? — спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Да, — уверенно отвечает Луи.  
  
— Как скажешь, рок-звезда, — нежно улыбается Гарри, выключая свет.  
  
Они не говорят Зейну о Найле, когда начинают есть.  
  
Через десять минут раздается звонок в дверь, Луи сразу же вскакивает из-за стола, обрывая разговор Зейна о контракте с Кельвином Кляйном. Зейн испепеляюще смотрит на Луи, словно тот испортил ему жизнь.   
  
— Это ко мне, — быстро бормочет Луи.  
  
— Гарри, ты устроил мне свидание вслепую? — слышит Луи голос Зейна.  
  
Гарри громко засмеялся над этой нелепой идеей.  
  
— НАЙЛ, — шепчет Луи, открывая дверь. — ЭТО ЕДИНСТВЕННЫЙ РАЗ, КОГДА Я ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО НУЖДАЛСЯ В ТЕБЕ.  
  
— Привет тебе тоже, — отвечает шепотом Найл. — Я приехал уже давно… я просто… кое-что ждал.  
  
— ЧТО?! ЗНАМЕНИЯ ОТ БОГА?! — рычит Луи.  
  
Глаза Найла странно блестят.  
  
— Наверное.  
  
Луи закатывает глаза и заталкивает друга в квартиру.  
  
— Ты странный.  
  
— Вкусно пахнет, — говорит обычным голосом Найл, проходя в столовую.  
  
— Спасибо, Найл, — нежно отвечает Гарри, вставая из-за стола, чтобы должным образом поприветствовать гостя, в то время как Зейн роняет вилку и начинает громко кашлять.  
  
— НАЙЛ?! — сипит Зейн, одним глотком выпивая половину своего стакана воды.  
  
Найл бледнеет, разворачивается и идет к входной двери.  
  
— Зейн?  
  
— Найл? — спрашивает Луи, приподнимая брови.  
  
— Луи! — сердито отвечает Найл.  
  
— Гарри, — громко говорит Гарри, кладя руки на животик. — И ребенок.  
  
Трое парней непонимающе смотрят на него, отчего Стайлс начинает громко хохотать. Зейн нежно улыбается, садясь на место, остальные берут с него пример, занимая свои места, Найл краснеет, от безысходности садясь рядом с Зейном.  
  
— Как я понимаю, вы двое знакомы друг с другом, — говорит Луи, накладывая в тарелку Гарри рис.  
  
Найл и Зейн, краснея, смотрят друг на друга, незаметно кивая.  
  
— Мы никогда не встречались лично, — наконец говорит Найл, кладя на стол телефон.  
  
— Нет, — соглашается Зейн. — Мы только… переписывались.  
  
— ТАЙНЫЙ ПАРЕНЬ! — смеется Гарри, смотря на Луи.  
  
— Ты был прав, малыш, — кивая, нежно говорит Луи.  
  
Найл еще больше краснеет, начиная оправдываться.  
— Мы… не… — заикаясь, отвечает он, взволнованно смотря на Зейна.  
  
Зейн игнорирует его взгляд, молчаливо накалывая на вилку зернышки риса.  
  
— Могу я поговорить с тобой на кухне, Хаз? — спрашивает он, вставая и выходя из-за стола, не дожидаясь ответа.  
  
Гарри со вздохом встает, напоследок ободряюще гладя Луи по плечу.  
  
— Мы не хотели, чтобы вот так все вышло, — осторожно говорит Гарри, подходя к Зейну, который обиженно упирается лбом в дверь холодильника. — Мы просто решили познакомиться с лучшими друзьями друг друга.  
  
Зейн наконец смотрит на него.  
  
— Ты клянешься, что не знал?  
  
— Не знал чего? — спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Что я переписывался с Найлом Хораном из «No Control», — отвечает Зейн, пытаясь скрыть панику в голосе.  
  
— Я клянусь, Зи. Почему вы переписывались? — спрашивает Гарри, кладя руку ему на плечо.  
  
— Я пытался присматривать за тобой, — объясняет Зейн.  
  
Гарри возмущенно пыхтит, возвращаясь в столовую к Луи и Найлу, которые были на середине аналогичного разговора.  
  
— И так, — начинает Луи.  
  
— Я и не знал, что он НАСТОЛЬКО привлекательный! — восторженно говорит Найл, жестикулируя руками.  
  
— Стоп, стоп, — успокаивает его Луи. - Что?  
  
— Ты видел его скулы? — улыбается Найл, хватая лицо Луи в обе руки, мотая головой назад и вперед.  
  
Вот именно эту картину застают Гарри и Зейн, когда заходят обратно в столовую.  
  
— Извините меня, — спокойно говорит Зейн, — это было невероятно грубо с моей стороны.  
  
— Не нужно никаких извинений, приятель, — улыбается Луи, по-прежнему все еще чувствуя руки Найла на своих щеках.  
  
Найл отпускает его, садясь обратно на стул. Он глубоко вздыхает и поворачивается к Зейну.  
  
— Привет, я Найл Хоран, — говорит он, протягивая Зейн руку.  
  
— Привет, Найл, — улыбается Зейн, пожимая его руку, — я Зейн Малик.  
  
— Приятно познакомиться, — отвечает Найл, неотрывно смотря ему в глаза.  
  
— Еда стынет, — смеется Гарри, пододвигая к Зейну цыпленка.  
  
— Я никогда прежде не ел ничего подобного, — восхищенно говорит Найл с набитым ртом. — Это очень вкусно, Гарри.  
  
— Спасибо, Найл, — улыбается Гарри. — Это любимое блюдо Зейна.  
  
Зейн слегка краснеет.  
  
— Ой, — восклицает Луи, отвлекая внимание от Зейна. — Помнишь, я тоже готовил курицу?  
  
— Конечно, никто ее не забудет, после нее мы все лежали в больнице, — хихикая, говорит Найл.  
  
Все смеются, кроме Луи, который на это закатывает глаза, бормоча: «Все равно было вкусно». Разговор продолжается до тех пор, пока Луи, перебивая, задает, по его мнению, провокационный вопрос.  
  
— Как вы начали переписываться?  
  
Найл смотрит на Зейна, как бы намекая, что теперь его очередь отдуваться.  
  
— У меня есть люди, которые знают его людей, — отвечает Зейн, пожимая плечами.  
  
Луи с трудом сглатывает очередную порцию риса, смотря на то, как Найл самодовольно поднял брови.  
  
— Да, но почему Найл? — спрашивает Гарри. — Я не говорю, что ты не милый, Найлер.  
  
— Спасибо, Гарри, — улыбается Найл.  
  
— Я думал, это было очевидно, — отвечает Зейн, пожимая плечами, будто это очевидно.  
  
— Он мой лучший друг, — складывает все воедино Луи, на что Зейн кивает. — Он искал обо мне информацию из самых надежных источников, — обиженно отвечает Луи.  
  
— Я просто хотел убедиться, что ты действительно искренне заинтересован в Гарри, плюс к этому я беспокоился насчет того, что ты вспыльчивый, — спокойно говорит Зейн.  
  
— Я ему сказал, что ты завязал с этим, — широко улыбаясь, говорит Найл.  
  
— Спасибо, что скрывал это от меня, Ни, — обиженно отвечает Луи.  
  
— Не надо меня бить, — защищаясь, говорит Найл. — Ты страдал по Гарри в течение многих лет, и когда его лучший друг звонит мне, чтобы убедиться, что ты достоит его, что мне остается делать? Я ради тебя все сделаю, чтобы у тебя был шанс замутить с Гарри.  
  
Луис восторженно вздыхает.  
  
— Это самое милое, что ты когда-либо говорил мне, — добавляет он, чувствуя себя странно в эмоциональном плане.  
  
— Не привыкай, — просто говорит Найл, бросая в него куском болгарского перца.  
  
— Хочешь сказать, что ты обманывал меня, чтобы дать ему шанс? — склоняя голову, спрашивает Зейн впервые за вечер.  
  
Найл откидывает голову назад, начиная громко смеяться.  
  
— Ни в коем случае. Если Луи был полной жопой, я бы сказал тебе. Он был ею несколько лет назад, сейчас он остепенился, — добавляет он, хлопая друга по плечу.  
  
— Да, да, — соглашается Луи. — Гарри знает, что я был шлюхой.  
  
— Мне не нравится, когда ты себя так называешь, — спокойно говорит Гарри, но Луи видит, как ему по-настоящему больно.  
  
— Прости, love, — извиняется Луи.  
  
Его самоуничижение начинает проявляться, и Гарри не хочет, чтобы его друзья это видели. Они поговорят об этом позже. Не сейчас, когда Найл и Зейн сидят рядом с ними.  
  
— Значит, ты отправлял Зейну смс-сообщения после того, как заканчивал говорить со мной? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
— Поверь мне, — отвечает Найл. — Я не знал, что есть так много способов покалечить человека, — нежно добавляет Найл, смотря на Зейна.  
  
— Гарри очень важен для меня, — говорит Зейн, нежно смотря на Гарри.  
  
Гарри буквально светился от внимания.  
  
— Люблю тебя, Зи.  
  
— И я люблю тебя, Хаз.  
  
— Вы отвратительны, — отвечает Найл, имитируя рвоту.  
  
— Эй, — говорит Гарри, делая свое фирменное лицо печальной лягушки. — Мы очаровательны.  
  
— Я думаю, что их дружба… это немножко другое, чем у нас, Найлер, — говорит Луи, пожимая плечами.  
  
— По крайне мере, кто-то из нас не любит, когда играют с его сосками, да, Гарри? — улыбаясь, подмигивает Найл.  
  
— Кто хочет десерт? — спрашивает Зейн, переводя тему.  
  
Найл встает и убегает за Зейном на кухню, оставляя Луи и Гарри наедине.  
  
— Тебе нравится, когда кто-то играет с твоими сосками? — улыбаясь, спрашивает Луи, наклоняя голову.  
  
Гарри краснеет, отводит взгляд в сторону.  
  
— Я думаю, что я слышу, как меня кто-то зовет, — быстро бормочет он, подскакивая, ковыляя в сторону кухни, но внезапно останавливается на пороге, отчего Луи чуть не врезается в него, следуя позади.  
  
— Что? — спрашивает Луи Гарри из-за спины. Он не может видеть, что происходит за тонкими, но широкими плечами Гарри, но когда парень отпускает руку, Луи с легкостью может рассмотреть картину, что открывается перед ним. Он прижимается к Гарри, чувствуя теплую ткань его рубашки, щекоча дыханием его лицо.  
  
Найл и Зейн стоят очень близко друг к другу (они стоят, наклонившись над коробкой мороженого «Американская мечта»). Кажется, Зейн объясняет Найлу, что он не будет сегодня есть мороженое, поскольку у него съемка в четверг. Зейн положил руки на живот, и Гарри знает, что он сопротивлялся слову «вздутие живота», потому что это ужасно несексуальное слово. Найл прочел в его действиях приглашение, потому в миг он положил одну из своих рук на тело Зейна, легонько щекоча подушечками пальцев его животик. Обычно Луи бы прокричал «снимите комнату!», но он не был полностью уверен, как Гарри отреагирует. Он также чувствовал бы себя особенно плохо, если бы неосознанно испортил такую ситуацию, потому что Найлу, похоже, искренне нравится Зейн.  
  
Луи тянет Гарри обратно в столовую, стараясь не сильно шуметь.  
  
— Зейн гей, да? — уточняет Луи.  
  
— Да, — кивает Гарри. — Он этого не срывает. А что такое?  
  
— Потому что Найл — нет, — говорит ему Луи. — Я никогда не видел, чтобы он засматривался на парней, Джастин Бибер не в счет.  
  
— Ох, — шокировано произносит Гарри. — Ты думаешь, Зейн знает?  
  
— Трудно сказать, — Луи прищуривается, смотря на кухню, замечая, что Зейн нашел мороженое со вкусом дыни, которое Гарри так любит. Он кормит мороженым Найла, используя только пальцы, и Найл громко смеется, слизывая с них остатки мороженого. – Возможно, все не так уж и плохо, — шепчет Луи.  
  
— Я ВСЕ ЕЩЕ ЖДУ МОРОЖЕНОЕ, — громко говорит Гарри, поворачиваясь спиной к кухне, хватая Луи за руку, толкая в комнату. Луи видит, как Зейн и Найл отстраняются друг от друга, когда Гарри подходит к столу.  
  
— Я не отдам тебе мои куски шоколада на этот раз, — серьезно говорит Луи Гарри.  
  
Гарри обиженно выпячивает губу.  
  
— Но я беременный парень!  
  
— Я поломаю шоколадку тебе в мороженое, — вздыхает Луи.  
  
— Это гениально, — радостно говорит Гарри, хлопая в ладоши. — Я помню, как ты положил в корзину плитку экстра темного шоколада! — восклицает он, начиная рыться в ящике с конфетами, вытаскивая наружу кульки с конфетами, отчего Найл выглядит очень заинтересованным «ВСЕМИ ЭТИМИ СЛАДОСТЯМИ».  
  
— Ты тоже собираешь наклейки Гамми акул? — взволнованно спрашивает Найл Гарри, начиная перечислять, какиенаклейки у него уже есть.  
  
Зейн лениво ковыряется в своей миске арбуза, наблюдая, как Найл и Гарри склонились над наклейками, восторженно передавая их друг другу.  
  
Луи осторожно подходит к Зейну.  
  
— Я не собираюсь избивать тебя или что-то в этом роде, — говорит ему Зейн, как только Луи подходит достаточно близко.  
  
— Я не думаю, что ты сможешь меня ударить, — отвечает Луи, засовывая руки в задние карманы джинсов.  
  
— Я просто беспокоился о Гарри. Дамиан сделал очень больно ему, — серьёзно говорит Зейн, смотря Луи в глаза. — Но из всего, что Найл и Гарри сказали, ты мне кажешься действительно нормальным парнем.  
  
— Да? — спрашивает Луи, чувствуя себя в своей тарелке впервые за весь день. Он больше не был обеспокоен этим.  
  
— Ага, — отвечает Зейн, засовывая кусочек дыни в рот, пережевывая ее с видом глубокой задумчивости. — Меня беспокоит, что он всегда очень сильно влюбляется в людей. Я не знаю его всю свою жизнь, но от того, что он сказал мне, кажется, люди хотят его постоянно. Он слишком сладкий и щедрый, чтобы сказать нет.  
  
— Я знаю, — говорит Луи, не спуская глаз с Гарри, который теперь поднял вверх пакет с леденцами, отчего Найл пытался достать его, стараясь не задевать живот Гарри. Их громкий смех звучал в каждом уголке уютной квартиры. — Это часть того, что делает его настолько замечательным, что порой его так трудно защитить от мудаков.  
  
— Точно, — соглашается Зейн.  
  
— Я рад, что у него есть ты, чтобы помочь ему, — говорит Луи, кладя свою руку на плечо Зейна. — Кстати, — говорит он, смотря на Найла. — Я не знаю, что происходит между вами, но, пожалуйста, не играй с ним. Он новичок в этом, и если ты сделаешь ему больно… ну, ты понимаешь, — говорит Луи.  
  
— ЧТО?! — кричит Найл на всю кухню, — Извините, это было громко. Ты НИКОГДА не играл в ФИФУ?! — шокированно спрашивает он Гарри, когда тот открывает коробку с мороженым, кроша туда кусочки шоколада.  
  
— Никогда, — отвечает Гарри, качая головой.  
  
— Мы будем играть в нее прямо сейчас, — сообщает ему Найл.  
  
— Но я у меня нет ничего такого, — оправдывается Гарри, когда Найл направляется в гостиную.  
  
— Все в порядке, — отвечает Найл, поворачиваясь вместо этого ко входной двери. — У меня есть одна в машине.  
  
Зейн и Гарри смотрят на Луи, ожидая объяснения.  
  
— У вас что, никогда такого не было? — спрашивает он. Они синхронно качают головами. — Найл никогда не выходит из дома без Xbox, гитары и как минимум трех пачек Принглс.  
  
Найл возвращается через пять минут с рюкзаком и гитарой. Как потом оказывается, Гарри был ужасным игроком в ФИФу. Зейн, как ни странно, был достойным противником, изрядно удивив этим Луи и Найла. Во время игры Луи с Зейном сошлись мнениями на теме комиксов и общей любви Фрэнка Миллера к «Бэтмену».  
  
Когда наступает полночь, Зейн вежливо извиняется и уходит, Найл прощается через двадцать минут. Гарри крепко спит на диване, свернувшись калачиком, упираясь ногами в подлокотник.  
  
— Love? — шепчет Луи, целуя Гарри в розовые губки. — Ты не можешь спать на диване, ты поранишь спину.  
  
— Мммм, — бормочет Гарри, не открывая глаза. — Где парни?  
  
— Найл ушел около двух минут назад, — отвечает Луи, поднимая Гарри на руки. — Пойдем спать, да?  
  
— Нам нужно поговорить, — бормочет Гарри куда-то в шею Луи.  
  
— О чем, love? — спрашивает Луи, снимая с Гарри рубашку, заменяя ее футболкой.  
  
— О тебе… — зевает Гарри, зарываясь лицом в подушку, отчего Луи приходится его переворачивать.  
  
— Обо мне? — неуверенно спрашивает Луи, но Гарри уже крепко спит.  
  
Луи заканчивает надевать на Гарри пижаму, быстро переодеваясь в свою, попутно чистя зубы, думая о том, что Гарри имел в виду. Миллионы негативных мыслей, словно иголки, впиваются в его мозг, когда он ложится в постель, когда закрывает глаза.   
  
__  
  
На следующее утро Луи просыпается на диване, так как не мог заснуть, он со стоном встает, возвращаясь в кровать к Гарри, надеясь, что тот еще не проснулся.  
  
— Доброе утро, малыш, — бормочет Гарри, поворачиваясь к Луи, целуя его в кончик носа.  
  
— Доброе утро, — отвечает Луи, не открывая глаз.  
  
— С тобой все в порядке? Ты выглядишь усталым, — взволнованно спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Я не очень хорошо спал, — устало отвечает Луи, открывая глаза.  
  
— Я тебя ударил во сне? — почти плача спрашивает Гарри, закусывая нижнюю губу. — Я забрал одеяло?  
  
— Нет, love, — хихикает Луи. — С этим все хорошо.  
  
— Тогда в чем дело? — нетерпеливо спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Ты… помнишь, что ты сказал прошлой ночью? — отвечает Луи.  
  
Гарри прищуривает глаза.  
  
— Я не знал, что можно уместить столько сладких червей в рот?  
  
— После этого, — смеется Луи. — Перед тем, как ты уснул.  
  
— Раздень меня? — отвечает Гарри, утыкаясь носом в шею Луи.  
  
— После этого, — терпеливо повторяет Луи, — Ты сказал, что нам нужно поговорить.  
  
Гарри нахмурит брови.  
  
— Ооо, — кивает он, вспоминая. — Мы можем поговорить об этом после завтрака?  
  
— Пожалуйста, скажи мне, — настаивает Луи.  
  
— Меня беспокоит, — вздыхает Гарри, — когда ты называешь себя шлюхой. Мне не нравится, когда ты говоришь это очень резко. И если ты переспал с большим количеством людей, это не значит, что ты сделал что-то неправильно. Просто больше так не говори, ладно?  
  
Луи моргает пару раз, чувствуя, как тело наполняется теплом. Гарри не будет с ним расставаться или выгонять из своего дома.  
  
— Извини, love, я постараюсь, — шепчет он, целуя Гарри в губы. — Раньше я думал, что это часть меня, и в один прекрасный момент я гордился этим, но потом, когда я стал становиться старше, мне становилось стыдно за себя, но как бы я этого не стыдился, я не мог избавиться от этого.  
  
Гарри притягивает Луи до тех пор, пока его живот не упирается ему в бок.  
  
— Это ужасно, — шепчет он, чувствуя, как слезы капают на ключицы.  
  
— Это все теперь позади, love, — отвечает Луи, запуская руку в волосы Гарри, гладя его до тех пор, пока Гарри не начинает мурлыкать. — У меня появилось столько радостных моментов в жизни. Я перестану называть себя так, хорошо? Я хочу, чтобы мой парень гордился мной.  
  
— Я горжусь тобой, Лу, — нежно отвечает Гарри, целуя Луи в шею. Поцелуй выходит невинным, пока Гарри не начинает всасывать кожу. Луи ахает, когда Гарри впивается зубами в кожу, оставляя после себя красную отметину. Гарри отстраняется, смотря с восторгом на шею Луи. — Носи это с гордостью.  
  
— Хорошо, — смеется Луи.  
  
— Сейчас мне нужно в туалет, — стонет Гарри, отпихивая в сторону простынь.  
  
Луи хихикает, помогая Гарри подняться с кровати. Стайлс встает и триумфально поднимает руки вверх. Он резко остановился в проходе так, будто что-то вспомнил, смотря на Луи с ухмылкой.  
  
— Что? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
— Есть еще одна вещь из прошлой ночи, — поднимая брови, говорит Гарри. — Мне очень нравится, когда кто-то играет с моими сосками.   
  
__  
  
Сегодня было обычное ленивое воскресенье, поспорив пять минут, они решают не вылезать из пижам. На обед Луи сделал им обоим тосты с нутеллой. Гарри попытался объяснить ему, что это не хорошо, на что Луи пожимает плечами, выпячивая животик, говоря, что его животик не против. Гарри хихикает, залезая на Луи, нежно целуя в губы.  
  
Поцелуи постепенно становятся грязными, Гарри игриво подмигивает, перекидывая ногу, толкаясь бедрами вперед в медленном ритме, отчего Луи сразу же откидывает голову назад, издавая громкий стон, подставляя Гарри шею для поцелуев.  
  
— Боже, малыш, — стонет Луи, хватая Гарри за бедра, ускоряя ритм. Он хочет прикоснуться к Гарри везде сразу. — Твой рот.  
  
Гарри хихикает, оставляя засос рядом с тем, который он оставил утром.  
  
— Тебе нравится мой рот?  
  
— Я люблю каждую частичку тебя, — искренне говорит Луи. — У тебя очень хороший рот, — шепчет он, сминая губы парня, скользя руками под футболку. Гарри перестает двигать бедрами, отчего Луи машинально кладет руки на его бока. — Все… все в порядке?  
  
— Пожалуйста, не останавливайся, — стонет Гарри, целуя его снова, когда руки Луи находят то, что искали, потирая подушечками пальцев бутоны сосков. Гарри начинает дрожать, отчаянно толкаясь бедрами вперед. — Луи, — громко стонет он, запуская руки ему в волосы.  
  
— Ты не шутил, — улыбается Луи, покрывая маленькими поцелуями челюсть Гарри, слегка щипая его за правый сосок. Гарри громко стонет, подаваясь вперед, отчего Луи чутко чувствует его напрягшийся член. — Могу ли я использовать мой рот? — спрашивает он, почти задыхаясь.  
  
Гарри кивает, поднимая руки так, чтобы Луи мог снять с него футболку, попутно прикасаясь языком к налившемся бутонам, смачивая языком горошины. Гарри гортанно стонет, когда Луи переключается на другой, перекатывая подушечками пальцев горошинки.  
  
— Ты такой красивый, Гарри, — шепчет Луи, целуя грудь Гарри, облизывая языком его ключицы.  
  
— Боже… Луи, — стонет Гарри, закатывая глаза. — Я уже близко, — тихо стонет он, выгибаясь. — Это было так давно.  
  
Луи хихикая, целует его в щеку.   
  
— Это нормально, — шепчет он, гладя кончиками пальцев бока парня. — Ты такой аппетитный, иногда ты заставляешь меня чувствовать себя чертовым подростком. Я почти кончил, когда ты сел ко мне на колени.  
  
Гарри смеется, хватая Луи за волосы, выгибаясь. Он прижимается лицом к шее Луи, пытаясь спрятаться.  
  
— Я могу сделать тебе минет? — взволнованно спрашивает Луи, чувствуя, как щеки наливаются румянцем.  
  
— Если… если ты не против, — неуверенно говорит Гарри.  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я… — шепчет Луи. — Я сделаю все для тебя, love.  
  
— Да, — кивает Гарри, — Я хочу, просто… — краснея, отвечает он.  
  
— Не был голым перед кем-то так давно… я помню, — говорит Луи, целуя его щеки, веки, кончик носа, пока Гарри не успокаивается. Луи целует Гарри до тех пор, пока они не добираются до кровати, и он садится между его ног.  
  
Гарри слегка ежится, когда Луи просовывает пальцы ему под пояс. Он выглядит нервным и испуганным, и Луи чувствует, что все без толку. Он смотрит вниз, вспоминая, что Гарри не любит, когда кто-то видит его живот, раздумывая, он накрывает одеялом верхнюю часть его тела, лаская сквозь одеяло выпирающий животик.   
  
— Так лучше?  
  
— Намного лучше, спасибо, Луи, — кивает Гарри. — Ты такой замечательный.  
  
Луи удивленно смотрит на него, не ожидая таких искренних комплиментов.  
  
— Я даже еще не дотронулся до тебя, — шутит он в ответ.  
  
— Просто замолчи и прими комплимент, — отвечает Гарри, поднимая бедра так, чтобы Луи мог снять с него штаны.  
  
— Хорошо, Гарри, — отвечает Луи, смотря на него снизу вверх, целуя внутреннюю часть его бедер. Он оборачивает руку вокруг его члена, отчего Гарри почти задыхается.  
  
— Луи, — издает гортанный стон Гарри, когда Луи берет член парня в рот так глубоко, как может, подавляя рвотные позывы. Он проводит языком по уздечке, выводя восьмерки. Гарри сжимает руками диван, отчего Луи отстраняется, облизывая вишневые губы.  
  
— Твой член такой вкусный Хаз, — стонет он, посасывая только головку.  
  
— Лу… Луи, — предупреждает его Гарри, чувствуя знакомую истому внизу живота.  
  
Луи начинает работать языком, издавая мурлыкающие звуки. И это было то, чего так требовалось Гарри, чтобы кончить. Он с криком кончает Луи в горло, не в силах вспомнить, когда последний раз он испытывал что-то подобное.  
  
Луи зажмуривает глаза, глотая как чемпион. Он утыкается носом в член Гарри, стараясь выровнять дыхание.  
  
Через какое-то время он приходит в себя, поправляя штаны, садясь рядом с Гарри, который все еще тяжело дышал.   
  
— Тебе понравилось? — осторожно спрашивает он.  
  
Гарри широко улыбается, показывая ему свои счастливые ямочки. Он тянет Луи на себя до тех пор, пока их лбы не соединяются.  
  
— Ты очень хорошо работаешь ртом, милый.  
  
— Ты очень дерзкий, — Луи краснеет и тихо хихикает.   
  
Гарри утыкается носом ему в шею, чувствуя, как слипаются глаза.   
  
— Спасибо, Луи.  
  
— Тебе не нужно благодарить меня за минет, — шепчет он в ответ. — Ты волшебный. Спасибо тебе за все.  
  
— Хм, — улыбается Гарри, сворачиваясь рядом с Луи, засыпая.  
  
__  
  
После того, как Гарри просыпается, он остается очень довольным до конца дня, позволяя Луи целовать себя, сколько тот хочет.  
  
Позже вечером Гарри настаивает на том, чтобы возвратить должок, сидя скрестив ноги в конце кровати в то время, как Луи стоит перед ним, засовывая свой член ему в рот. После того как он кончает, он садится рядом с Гарри, отчаянно целуя его в румяные губы, шепча, каким замечательным мальчиком он был.  
  
Перед сном Луи моет Гарри с ног до головы в душе, необходимо соблюдая особую осторожность, чтобы вымыть все его уголки и закоулки. Когда Луи вытирает полотенцем ему волосы, Гарри неуверенно спрашивает: «Ты пойдешь со мной УЗИ в среду?»  
  
Луи почти перестает дышать, полотенце выпадает из его рук.  
  
— Да, — радостно отвечает он. — Тысячу раз да.  
  
— Ты даже не знаешь во сколько оно, вдруг у тебя будет репетиция, — говорит Гарри, наклоняясь, чтобы поднять полотенце.  
  
— Я перенесу репетицию, — взволнованно говорит Луи, заламывая пальцы. — Я хочу быть там, Хаз, пожалуйста.  
  
— Хорошо, — улыбается Гарри, вешая полотенце на вешалку. — Мы можем провести весь день вместе? Сходим в магазин за продуктами для ужина?  
  
— Все, что хочешь, малыш, — нежно отвечает Луи.  
  
Гарри берет лицо Луи в свои руки, оставляя на губах нежный поцелуй.  
  
— Ты сделаешь мне массаж перед тем, как мы пойдем спать? — сонно спрашивает он.  
  
— Конечно, love, — улыбается Луи, подталкивая его к спальне.  
  
__  
  
В понедельник утром Луи уже сидит одетый на краю постели, глубоко хмурясь. У него в запасе полтора часа, чтобы попасть на репетицию, но он не хочет уходить, отчаянно желая приклеить себя супер-клеем к кровати и Гарри. Но как ни странно, Гарри уже был на ногах. Луи находит его покачивающего бедрами на кухне в такт музыки, что исходит из телевизора, параллельно переворачивающего яйца на шипящей сковородке.  
  
— Я не знал, что ты поешь, — хихикает Луи, кладя руки на бедра Гарри.  
  
Гарри хихикает, поворачиваясь к Луи.   
  
— Я странный? — игриво спрашивает он, быстро целуя Луи.  
  
Луи улыбается, начиная тоже покачивать бедрами в такт, подпевая «Я мог бы быть молодым, но я не дурак»*.  
  
— Я не знал, что ты слушаешь поп-музыку, — спрашивает Гарри, вдыхая любимых запах ромашек.  
  
— Конечно, я слушаю все виды музыки, — отвечает Луи, целуя парня в подставленную шею. — Трудно сопротивляться этому.  
  
— Я думал, что ты слушаешь только Альт-рок, — предполагает Гарри.  
  
Луи смеется.   
  
— Обычного уровня рок-звезды могут слушать все, что им нравится, — отвечает он, наклоняя голову, смотря на Гарри. — Ты знаешь, что я встретил ее за кулисами Грэмми?  
  
— Не может быть! — ахает Гарри.  
  
— Так и есть, — кивает Луи.  
  
— Она была просто милейшей дамой, да? — с надеждой спрашивает Гарри.  
  
Луи пожимает плечами.  
  
— Она, казалось, была немного занята, готовясь к выступлению. Но у нее прекрасная улыбка и твердое рукопожатие.  
  
Гарри заулыбался, обнимая его за талию без видимых на то причин.   
  
— Это чудесно. У тебя самая клевая работа.  
  
— Уверен, что так и есть, малыш, — нежно отвечает Луи, целуя Гарри в щеку. — Кстати говоря… я должен быть на репетиции через пол часа.  
  
— Отлично! — восклицает Гарри, возвращаясь к готовке. — Я готовлю тебе английский завтрак, чтобы ты мог быть сытым весь день.  
  
Глаза Луи расширяются, когда Гарри кладет ему на тарелку яйца с фасолью, тосты и сосиски.   
  
— Это выглядит вкусно, — глубоко вздыхает Луи. — Пахнет потрясающе.  
  
— Ешь! — настаивает Гарри. — Нельзя опаздывать в свой первый рабочий день.  
  
— Найл все равно опоздает, — жуя пищу, говорит Луи.  
  
— Это не значит, что ты должен брать с него пример.  
  
_  
  
Луи приезжает на репетицию на пять минут раньше оговоренного времени, отчего Лиам чуть не умирает.  
  
— Какого черта ты здесь делаешь? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Сегодня же репетиция, так ведь? — отвечает Луи.  
  
— Не издевайся надо мной, Луи, — отвечает Лиам, качая головой. — Что происходит?  
  
— Человек не может приехать на работу вовремя хоть раз в своей жизни? — лениво отвечает Луи, возясь с микрофоном.  
  
Лиам хватает Луи за руку и ведет его в кладовку.   
  
— Скажи мне, что происходит, — резко спрашивает он.  
  
— Ничего не происходит, — отвечает Луи. — Я приехал на работу вовремя, а ты меня осуждаешь.  
  
— С тобой определенно что-то происходит. Ты пропадаешь на неделю, приходишь на работу вовремя, твоя одежда чистая, от тебя не несет перегаром, и ты выглядишь счастливым, — говорит Лиам.  
  
Луи старается не улыбаться, но ничего не выходит.   
  
— Неужели?  
  
— Понимаешь, — отвечает Лиам, немного озадачено. — Я пытался вытащить все из Найла, но он такой же скрытный, как и ты.  
  
— Ты должен знать, — наконец говорит Луи, скрещивая руки на груди, но потом опуская их на бока. — У меня есть парень.  
  
У Лиама отвисает челюсть.  
  
— Как? Когда? Что? Кто это?  
  
— Гарри Стайлс, — широко улыбаясь, говорит Луи, когда произносит его имя.  
  
Лиам выглядит озадаченным.  
  
— Нет, это не может быть Гарри Стайлс, — говорит он.  
  
— Это Гарри Стайлс, — хмурится Луи.  
  
— Не тот Гарри, который тебе всегда нравился, модель?  
  
— Да, это он. Мне не нравится твой тон, Лиам, — отвечает Луи, скрещивая снова на груди руки.  
  
— Но как так получилось? — спрашивает Лиам.  
  
— Мы познакомилась с ним на Грэмми… в туалете, — отвечает Луи, покачиваясь на каблуках.  
  
— Вот где ты был! С ним? — строго спрашивает Лиам, скрещивая руки на груди, прислоняясь к косяку двери.  
  
— Да, вот где я был, — подтверждает Луи.  
  
— Я не понимаю, — снова говорит Лиам.  
  
— А чего тут понимать, Ли? — отвечает Луи, почёсывая затылок.  
  
— Ты такая какашка, Луи! Как ты мог не сказать мне об этом раньше?! — жестикулирует Лиам.  
  
— Мы были все время вместе. Мы же не идиоты! Я говорю тебе сейчас… Я перевез к нему свои вещи до пятницы. Я хотел быть уверенным, прежде чем что-то говорить, — объясняет Луи  
  
Лиам делает паузу, поправляя пиджак.   
  
— Он, должно быть, действительно тебе нравится, — наконец говорит он.  
  
— Да, — кивает Луи. — Я очень сильно хочу быть с ним.  
  
Брови Лиама взлетают вверх.   
  
— Ты, должно быть, шутишь.  
  
— Серьезно, Ли, — нетерпеливо говорит Луи. — Он тот, с кем я хочу быть всю жизнь! Ничего, если я возьму в среду выходной?  
  
Лиам хватается за сердце, снова опираясь спиной на косяк двери.   
  
— Кто ты? И что ты сделал с Луи?  
  
— Блядь, — отвечает Луи, закатывая глаза.  
  
— Прости, — смеется Лиам, — Это не похоже на тебя. Старый Луи бы просто не пришел. Мы бы потратили весь день, чтобы найти тебя, но сейчас ты просто просишь выходной, в принципе, для чего он тебе?  
  
— Гарри пойдет на прием… я бы хотел пойти с ним, — отвечает Луи, смущенно смотря в пол.  
  
— Ты странный, Томмо, — отвечает Лиам, качая головой.  
  
— Отвали, я могу взять выходной в среду или нет? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
— Да, Лу, — кивает Лиам, — Но ты должен познакомить меня с ним.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — хмурился Луи.  
  
Лиам пожимает плечами.   
  
— Я рад за тебя, Лу. Действительно. Я на твоей стороне. Гарри, кажется, хорошо на тебя влияет.   
  
— Ты король сомнительных комплиментов, — надменно говорит Луи.  
  
Когда они открывают дверь, остальные участники группы ждут их на сцене, лукаво улыбаясь.  
  
— Семь минут на небесах, мальчики? — спрашивает Дэн, подмигивая.  
  
— Лиам отстойно целуется, — смеется Луи.  
  
— Эй! — хмурится Лиам. — Софи говорит, что я очень хорошо целуюсь!


	4. Chapter 4: The Light On The Dark Side Of Me Part 2

В среду утром Луи стучит в квартиру Гарри точно в восемь утра. Лиам был прав: его жизнь, несомненно, после знакомства с Гарри стала более распланированной. Когда пять минут спустя Гарри не открывает дверь, Луи начинает волноваться. Когда он проверяет ручку двери и обнаруживает, что та не заперта, он позволяет себе войти.  
  
— Малыш? — взволнованно зовет он Гарри. — Love, с тобой все в порядке?  
  
Гарри не отвечает, и паника, словно хитрый паук, заползает под кожу. Луи сначала проверяет гостиную и столовую, только потом со всех ног несется в спальню к Гарри. Как только он открывает дверь, он слышит, как шумит душ. Все понятно.   
  
— Гарри, — нежно говорит он, подходя к ванной.  
  
Гарри погружен в себя, и, казалось, он не замечает, что тут кто-то есть, Луи ухмыляется и подходит к полуоткрытой двери ванной, но неожиданно звук его собственного имени сбивает его с ног. Гарри стоит в стеклянной душевой кабине, прислонившись к стене душа. Он тихо постанывает, растягивая себя тонкими пальцами.  
  
— Луи, — тихо стонет он.  
  
— Гарри, — отвечает Луи, отчего тот оборачивается. Его красное лицо и блестящие глаза говорят красноречивее любых слов. Эта сцена была словно из фантазий Луи, это… боже, он уже был готов кончить только от одного этого вида.  
  
— Луи, пожалуйста, — стонет Гарри, и Луи не раздумывая хватает одежду Гарри, открывает дверь душевой и помогает Гарри надеть его халат, прежде чем втянуть его в свои объятия.  
  
— С тобой все в порядке, love? — осторожно спрашивает Луи.  
  
— Видел сон о тебе, — тихо отвечает Гарри, утыкаясь носиком в шею Луи. — Проснулся от того, что хотел  _тебя_.  
  
— Ты должен был позвонить мне раньше… я мог бы прийти к тебе и помочь. Не хочу, чтобы ты причинял себе боль, особенно в душе, — отвечает Луи, целуя Гарри в лоб. Его кожа была все еще теплой и пахла грейпфрутом и ноткой ванили.  
  
Гарри берет Луи за руку и тащит его в спальню, по пути Луи хватает с крючка полотенце, оборачивая его вокруг волос Гарри. Он протягивает ему еще одно полотенце, прежде чем тот устраивается вокруг декоративных подушек, прямо возле спинки кровати.   
  
— Можешь лечь на спину, малыш? — шепчет Луи, нежно кусая мочку уха Гарри. — Я помогу тебе, love. Не сдерживайся, я не хочу, чтобы мы опоздали на прием к врачу.  
  
Гарри улыбается, облокачиваясь на подушки, срывая с волос полотенце. Луи сначала нежно целует его в губы, затем игриво в соски, круглый животик, упругие бедра. Гарри возмущенно стонет, когда Луи оставляет без внимания его член. Парень в ответ улыбается, массируя одной рукой его бедра, проталкивая несколько пальчиков внутрь розовой дырочки. Они проскальзывают не очень далеко, отчего Луи подключает язык. Тело Гарри вздрагивает, не сдерживаясь, он громко стонет.   
  
— Пожалуйста, Луи! — кричит он.  
  
Луи быстро хватает с тумбочки смазку, нанося субстанцию на пальцы. Он медленно вводит один, параллельно всасывая кожу на бедре Гарри. Он едва вводит палец до конца, как Гарри вздрагивает, кончая с именем Луи на живот.  
  
Луи нежно целует Гарри в бедра, наблюдая за тем, как его веки трепещут.  
  
— Тебе лучше, love? — улыбаясь, спрашивает Луи Гарри, тот довольно улыбается, медленно кивая. — Как ты думаешь, ты можешь еще раз кончить для меня?  
  
Гарри пылко кивает, чувствуя, как Луи убирает палец, заменяя его своим языком. Он чередует язык с причмокиванием, засовывая свой язык все дальше и дальше до тех пор, пока Гарри не выгибается и не кончает второй раз. Луи слизывает с животика сперму, нежно поглаживая рукой тонкие ножки. Гарри слегка подрагивает, сгибая пальчики на ногах, медленно отходя от интенсивности второго оргазма.  
  
Луи встает с колен, идет в ванную, чтобы взять полотенце и мокрую мочалку. Он медленно вытирает с любимого пузика остатки утреннего беспорядка, параллельно целуя своего мальчика в носик.  
  
— Как ты? — спрашивает Луи, когда заканчивает, целуя Гарри в лоб.  
  
— Это было потрясающе, — хихикает Гарри, когда щетина Луи щекочет ему лицо. — Ты удивительный.  
  
Луи пожимает плечами, наклоняя голову немного вперед:   
  
— Люблю заставлять тебя чувствовать себя хорошо, малыш.  
  
— Люблю, когда ты заставляешь меня чувствовать себя хорошо, Луи, — кивает Гарри. — Я могу помочь тебе, — добавляет он, проходясь пальчиками по выпуклости Луи через черные джинсы.  
  
Луи улыбается, целуя его в лоб:   
  
— Эта игра слов была ужасна. Даже для тебя.  
  
— Эй, — хмурится Гарри, — Я имел в виду дрочку.  
  
— Я знаю, love, но у нас нет времени, — отвечает Луи, начиная вставать, но Гарри тут же хватает его за бедра.  
  
— Ты не можешь идти вот так… ты будешь пугать моего врача. Она лесбиянка, — говорит Гарри, расстегивая пальчиками джинсы Луи.  
  
— Хорошо, я не хочу пугать твоего врача, — соглашается Луи высоким голосом, когда Гарри обхватывает своей рукой его член. Через три толчка Луи кончает Гарри на халат.  
  
— Так лучше? — спрашивает Гарри, целуя Луи в нос.  
  
— Намного лучше, спасибо, — кивает Луи, целуя Гарри в подбородок. — Ты всегда заставляешь меня чувствовать себя хорошо, малыш.  
  
— Хорошо. Теперь мы точно опаздываем, и это все твоя вина, — ворчит Гарри, опуская ноги на пол, ковыляя к шкафу.  
  
__   
  
  
Луи не мог поверить, что они добрались до центра, опоздав всего на три минуты. Может быть, это судьба, или интуиция, или Опра, но им сопутствовал только зеленый свет, плюс на парковке было свободное место, это… не знаю, точно судьба.  
  
Центр Гарри находился в той части города, где Луи никогда не был, хотя если признаться, то он особо и не стремился быть там. В этом центре была альнотерапия, иглотерапия, физиотерапевт и другие специалисты, которых Лиам терпеть не мог. Луи предположил, что название всего этого они переманили из Западной медицины. Луи почти никогда не ходил к доктору, исключением служила только футбольная травма в восемь лет. Он поделился этим с Гарри, когда они входили в лифт.  
  
— Ты не ходишь на регулярные осмотры?! — потрясенно спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— А должен? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
— Я собираюсь притвориться, что это был риторический вопрос, — смеется Гарри, открывая дверь на их этаже. Это был чистый и современный богемный кабинет, где пахло цитрусами.  
  
Секретарь тепло поприветствовала Гарри, предлагая ему на выбор напиток (воду с лимоном, чайный гриб или зеленый чай). Когда Гарри вежливо отказывается, она спрашивает кто это с ним.  
  
— Он сегодня со мной, — взволнованно отвечает Гарри, представляя ей Луи.  
  
Мозг Луи отказывается принимать ту информацию, что он испытывает трепет всего лишь перед одним человеком, хотя буквально пару недель назад он стоял перед толпой из 80000 человек, которые хором пели их песни.  
  
Секретарь улыбается ему и затем предлагает ему напиток, от которого он также отказывается. Казалось, она хотела задать ему еще какой-то вопрос, но проходящая мимо медсестра вежливо пригласила Гарри и Луи в смотровой кабинет. Она проводит их в небольшую комнату, в которой стоит лишь гинекологическое кресло, стол со стулом и раковина. Стену украшала картина с изображением горбатого кита и плакат масштабной модели матки.  
  
Гарри садится на смотровой стол так, чтобы медсестра могла измерить ему давление, Луи со вздохом усаживается в скрипучий стул рядом с ним. Гарри болтает с медсестрой, в то время как Луи растерянно смотрит вокруг, задаваясь вопросом, что именно он тут делает. Он чувствует себя немного чужаком. Он знает Гарри всего несколько недель, в то время как медсестра была здесь, по-видимому, с самого начала его беременности.  
  
— Врач будет через пару минут, — улыбаясь, говорит медсестра. Она выходит, и Гарри тут же берет Луи за руку.  
  
— Я рад, что ты здесь, — взволнованно говорит Гарри, переплетая их пальцы.  
  
— Да? — спрашивает Луи, задаваясь вопросом, мог ли Гарри читать его мысли.  
  
Гарри кивает:   
  
— Дамиан никогда не хотел ходить со мной. Он всегда говорил, что слишком занят… но ты тоже очень занят… но все равно здесь, — смущенно добавляет он, поднося к губам ладошку Луи. — Не думаю, что он бы что-то понял.  
  
От тембра меланхолии в голосе Гарри Луи хочется оторвать Дамиану яйца и запихнуть их ему в рот.  
  
Луи в ответ сжимает руку Гарри чуть крепче, но прежде, чем он успевает что-то ответить, в комнату входит доктор.  
  
— Доктор Рут! — радостно приветствует ее Гарри.  
  
— Гарри! — передразнивает его она. Она закрывает дверь и с интересном начинает рассматривать Луи. Это довольно высокая, стройная афро-американка с короткими, естественно уложенными волосами. Она одета в платье прошлогоднего сезона Луи Виттон и лавандового цвета очки.  
  
— Доктор Рут, это мой парень Луи, — жестикулирует Гарри. — Луи, это Доктор Рут.  
  
Если доктор и узнала Луи, она не подала вида.  
  
— Приятно познакомиться, Луи, — приветливо здоровается она. — Гарри кажется ужасно улыбчивым последние две встречи, я полагаю, что это из-за тебя, да?  
  
Луи краснеет, и Гарри в одобрение сжимает его руку с широкой белозубой улыбкой на лице.  
  
— Я… эм… — бормочет он.  
  
Доктор Рут громко смеется:  
  
— Не хотела ставить тебя в неловкое положение! Прости. Гарри, готов посмотреть на своего малыша? — спрашивает она, надевая перчатки.  
  
— Пожалуйста! — радостно отвечает Гарри, устраиваясь поудобнее в гинекологическом кресле.  
  
— Я подниму рубашку только чуть-чуть, ладно? — спрашивает она, ожидая реакции от Гарри, прежде чем двигаться дальше. — Луи знает, что ты беремен?  
  
— В прошлую пятницу Луи сказал эту же шутку! — смеется Гарри, слегка вздрагивая, когда доктор раздвигает ему ноги.  
  
— Я понятия не имел! — удивленно говорит Луи.  
  
— Гарри особенный, — говорит доктор Рут Луи. — На первой неделе он устроил мне истерику.  
  
В ответ Гарри краснеет:  
  
— Это потому, что мои любимые джинсы больше на меня не налезали.  
  
— Это восхитительно. — Луи улыбается, нежно сжимая руку Гарри.  
  
— Сейчас я в полном порядке, — радостно говорит Гарри, смотря на Луи.  
  
—  _Ты замечательный_ , — добавляет Луи, и Гарри от этого краснеет еще больше.  
  
— Все вроде хорошо, — говорит доктор Рут, снимая перчатки, бросая их прочь, включая аппарат, который Луи до этого не замечал.  
  
— Вы хотите услышать, как бьется сердечко малыша? — спрашивает она.  
  
Гарри и Луи одновременно кивают с энтузиазмом. Она улыбается, включает аппарат и надевает новую пару перчаток, выдавливая гель для УЗИ Гарри на животик.  
  
Через какое-то время равномерное сердцебиение ребенка раздается в тишине комнаты. Гарри радостно сжимает руку Луи, смотря на крошечное пятно на мониторе. Луи мог четко видеть форму головы, вроде как. Это был фонтан эмоций, и Луи был в восторге от всего этого. У Гарри внутри был маленький человечек. Маленький малыш. Луи встает и целует Гарри в висок, шепча нежное „ты потрясающий, боже, ты просто удивительный“.  
  
Гарри тянется к Луи, стараясь не плакать.  
  
— Все еще не хочешь узнать пол? — спрашивает доктор Рут, отчего Луи задерживает дыхание.  
  
— Нет, спасибо, — качает головой Гарри. — Я хочу, чтобы это было сюрпризом.  
  
Доктор Рут улыбается:  
  
— Да, да, — кивает она. — Это будет точно сюрприз.  
  
— Ты уверен? — взволнованно спрашивает Луи.  
  
— Да, малыш, — улыбаясь, отвечает Гарри.  
  
— Как насчет того, что я распечатаю вам фото, а вы пойдете на нормальное свидание? — говорит доктор, вытирая влажной мочалкой животик Гарри.  
  
— Я не знаю насчет Гарри… но это было бы самым лучшим свиданием в моей жизни.  
  
__  
  
Они покидают офис через двадцать минут с фото размером с полароидный снимок, которым Гарри взволнованно машет перед парнем, следом же оборачивая руки вокруг шеи Луи, заключая его в объятия. Он тесно прижимается к нему, даря парню три быстрых поцелуя и один долгий, счастливо улыбаясь в губы.  
  
— Это так много значило для меня, Луи, ты даже себе не представляешь, — шепчет он, утыкаясь носиком в шею Луи.  
  
— Это так много значило для меня тоже, Гарри, — нежно отвечает Луи, медленно поглаживая ладонями ему спину.  
  
— Мы можем купить вегетарианское мороженое в честь этого? — спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Конечно, — отвечает Луи. — А что мы празднуем?  
  
— Здоровый осмотр! — улыбается Гарри.  
  
— Хорошо, малыш, — отвечает Луи, целуя его в щеку, открывая дверь машины.  
  
__  
  
Гарри заказывает себе вегетарианское ванильное мороженое с дополнительной порцией карамели, в то время как Луи с помощью официанта выбирает себе вегетарианское мороженое минт чип, которое Гарри позже и доедает.  
  
Две девочки-подростки подходят к их столу, когда они почти заканчивают есть, прося фото и автографы от Луи. Он просит их не публиковать фото до завтра, так как они пытаются насладиться тихим днем. Девочки соглашаются, объясняя, что они прогуляли школу, и если они выложат фото сегодня, то у них будут неприятности. Они вежливо спрашивают Гарри о ребенке, и он улыбается и показывает им снимок. Через пять минут раздается визг, а Луи не может сдержать улыбку.  
  
__  
  
По пути они заходят в большой продуктовый магазин, который Гарри очень нравится, потому что Гарри захотелось поесть конкретный сорт сыра. Луи не собирается спорить из-за сыра. Несмотря на то, что им нужен был только сыр, все заканчивается тем, что у них оказывается полная тележка еды, которую Луи везет к машине, пока Гарри жует то, что он описывает как „идеальный банан“.  
  
Это был прекрасный день, который заканчивается отличным ужином: органическим томатным супом и топленым сыром на гриле. На сладкое Гарри подает дыню в карамели.  
  
— Я никогда больше не смогу вернуться к nandos, — говорит Луи, поглаживая живот, смотря четвертый эпизод Губки Боба.  
  
— Это хорошо, — твердо отвечает Гарри, поглаживая животик Луи. Он медленно проходится пальчиками по прессу, счастливо улыбаясь ему в плечо. — Это был идеальный день.  
  
— Это да, — соглашается Луи, переплетая их пальцы. — Ты хочешь поговорить о том, что было утром?  
  
Гарри немного краснеет:  
  
— Ты имеешь в виду, каким дураком я был в душе?  
  
— Нет. Ты не дурак, — отвечает Луи, сердито смотря на него. — Я даже не хочу знать, как ты вообще до этого додумался, такие вещи должна делать Молли.  
  
— Молли? Это вибратор или человек? — спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Человек, — пожимает плечами Луи. — Я не помню всех их имен. Это позор. Я должен помнить о них. Я жалею, что не помню всех их.  
  
Гарри наклоняется к нему:   
  
— Их действительно было так много? — Это было не похоже на то, что он пытается узнать, — это было просто искреннее любопытство.  
  
— Не помню, — кивает Луи, — я принимал наркотики, а когда я под ними, все словно в тумане.  
  
— А вдруг ты бы заразился? — спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Найл стабильно снабжал меня презервативами. Все мои братья и сестры изрядно напугали меня баснями про больных детей, но больше всего, конечно, я боялся подхватить что-то. Я до сих пор постоянно сдаю анализы на всякий случай.  
  
— Итак, ты все-таки регулярно ходишь на осмотры, — улыбается Гарри.  
  
— Не совсем так, — качает головой Луи. — Я ходил всего два раза, я до сих пор помню, как я нервничал, ожидая результатов, — тихо отвечает он, смотря в глаза Гарри и ожидая увидеть там осуждение или непонимание. — Во второй раз я решил, что это того не стоит. Секс с незнакомцами… мне просто это надоело. Я хотел, чтобы это что-то значило… я хотел на утро вспомнить его имя, когда мы проснемся вместе…  
  
— Вот почему ты остался, когда я просил тебя? — неуверенно спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Это определенно было частью всего этого, — отвечает Луи, — но я захотел остаться из-за тебя. Потому что это ты, — нежно добавляет Луи. — Я говорю как жуткий сталкер.  
  
— Но ты не он, — перебивает его Гарри. — Мне очень приятно, что ты рассказал мне про это, про часть себя. Мне приятно, что ты мне доверяешь.  
  
Луи улыбается и целует Гарри, выражая все, что он не может сказать словами. Все перетекает в жаркие поцелуи, и Луи даже не замечает, как Гарри ловко седлает его колени, кусая и посасывая его нижнюю губу.  
  
— Знаешь, — говорит Гарри, слегка отстраняясь. — Я принимаю тот факт, что ты спал с многими, но…  
  
— Но что? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
— Хорошо, ты делаешь мне самый лучший оральный секс, который у меня когда-либо был, и я хочу поблагодарить каждого из твоих партнеров за такое мастерство, — шепчет Гарри, целуя уголок его губ.  
  
— Ты действительно не злишься? — неуверенно спрашивает Луи. Гарри качает головой, закусывая губу.  
  
— Презервативы и регулярное тестирование? Разговор о безопасном сексе меня заводит, — томно отвечает он, толкаясь бедрам вперед…  
  
— Тест на ВИЧ, проба мазка, ВИЧ прививки, — перечисляет Луи.  
  
— Хватит, — предупреждает Гарри. — Я сейчас разозлюсь, и тебе не поздоровится.  
  
— Резиновые перчатки, — продолжает Луи.  
  
— Это немного странно, — хмыкает Гарри.  
  
— Я покажу тебе, что странно, кудряшка, — облизнул губы Луи, начиная Гарри щекотать под мышками до тех пор, пока тот не падает на диван в приступе смеха.  
  
_  
  
Луи просыпается, зажатый между Гарри и спинкой дивана, почти задушенный сзади лежащими подушкам. Они крепко засыпают где-то на втором сезоне Губки Боба без футболок по разным причинам, но все еще одетые в штаны. Его телефон гудит долго, настойчиво и бесконечно. Он достает его из-под руки Гарри, который недовольно мычит, когда пропадает привычное ему тепло.  
  
Сейчас 8:02 утра. На дисплее ярко высвечивается 27 пропущенных звонков от Лиама, 149 смс сообщений и 68 новых электронных писем. Луи почти выключает его, но Лиам звонит ему, когда он почти нажимает красную кнопку.  
  
— Что, Ли? — тихо отвечает Луи, пытаясь сдержать гнев. — Я не опоздал! У меня в запасе есть час и пятьдесят восемь минут.  
  
— Луи, — строго говорит Лиам.  
  
— Черт, — бормочет Луи, садясь на диван, отчего Гарри тут же просыпается.  
  
— Что случилось? — сонно спрашивает Гарри, потирая глаза тыльной стороной руки, пытаясь повалить Луи весом своего тела.  
  
— Проверь свой порог, — медленно говорит Лиам, вешая трубку. Луи дал Лиаму адрес Гарри после их разговора в кладовке. Он полагал, что это будет хорошей идеей, так как знает, как Лиам любит паниковать.  
  
— Малыш, love, — шепчет Луи, целуя сонного Гарри в плечо. — Я должен встать.  
  
— Нет, — стонет Гарри, когда Луи встает с дивана.  
  
Он идет к двери, не зная, чего ожидать с другой стороны. Зная Лиама, это может быть что угодно: от контракта до живого Хамелеона. Луи собирается убить Лиама, если это что-то ужасное. Но оказывается, это совершенно не то, о чём он думал. Это была посылка с запиской, лежащей сверху, в которой было написано: „позвони мне, когда поговоришь с Гарри“. Он берет посылку в руки и несет ее в гостиную, кладя ее на кофейный столик настолько беззвучно, как только это возможно. Он разрывает бумагу и замечает, что там бульварные журналы и несколько газет. Он и Гарри были почти на всех из них, каждый заголовок был красочнее, чем прошлый.  
  
— Love, — шепчет Луи, покрывая поцелуями лицо Гарри до тех пор, пока он не шевелится. — Гарри, ты должен проснуться.  
  
— Но почему? — отвечает он, не открывая глаз.  
  
— Нас застукали папарацци, — тихо говорит Луи. Гарри тут же садится, смотря на него в ужасе.  
  
— Но когда? Это те подростки? — Его внимание привлекает заголовок журнала, лежащего на столе. —  _Гарри Стайлс нашел себе любовника_? — вздыхая, читает он. — Что за бред?  
  
Луи было больно от того, что он натворил, он видел, с каким выражением лица Гарри читал лежащие на столе журналы. Он сел рядом с Гарри, обхватывая его руками, целуя его в обнаженное плечо.   
  
— Все это неправда, — успокаивающе шепчет он. В подтверждение своих слов, он берет первую попавшуюся газету и открывает ее на нужной странице.  
  
Там были фото обнимающего его Гарри и одно Луи, открывающего ему дверь. Были еще три маленьких фотографии в последовательности их ухода из продуктового магазина.  
  
— Ни одного фото из магазина мороженого, — улыбаясь, говорит Луи.  
  
— Как они нас нашли? Я… я не знаю, что делать, — плача, шепчет Гарри, смотря на фото его и Луи, держащихся за руки. — Они ужасные люди.  
  
В статье, которую выбрал Луи, большими буквами было написано: „ _Гарри Стайлс нашел для своего малыша нового папу_?“  
  
 _«Похоже, вкусы модели Гарри Стайлса немного изменились, поскольку он проводит теперь все свое время с мега рок-звездой Луи Томлинсоном из „No Control“. Эти двое были замечены уезжающими от частного врача, затем у продуктового магазина. Похоже, у Стайлса на уме больше чем случайная дружба, если он позволяет себе целовать Луи прямо у всех на глазах. Неужели беременная модель пытается закадрить нашего Казанову из-за финансовых неприятностей? Или он просто так пытается избавиться от горя? В любом случае, это неудивительно, что он нацелился на Томлинсона, который, как мы прекрасно знаем, не пропускает ни одной юбки, в данной ситуации — штанов»._  
  
Луи чувствует, как его кровь бурлит, когда он заканчивает читать. Он бросает газету на пол и обнимает плачущего Гарри за талию.  
  
— Они думают, что я использую тебя из-за твоих денег, — говорит он, икая и вытирая ладонью слезы.  
  
— Они ошибаются во всем, малыш, — твердо произносит Луи.  
  
— Все теперь думают, что я бедная беременная проститутка, а ты слабоумный миллионер, которого я обольстил, — плача, отвечает Гарри, утыкаясь лицом в шею Луи.  
  
— Мне плевать, что думают эти идиоты, Гарри, — успокаивающе говорит Луи. — Они не знают ничего о нас, малыш.  
  
— Как ты можешь так спокойно относиться к этому? — гневно отвечает Гарри.  
  
— Это просто чей-то бред, — просто говорит Луи. — Даже если кто-то читает это, они все равно не поверят в это.  
  
— Почему?!  
  
— Мега рок-звезда? — цитирует статью Луи. — Ты и я оба знаем, что это точно неправда. Люди, которые знают тебя и меня, этому точно не поверят.  
  
Гарри начинает смеяться, но потом перестает, когда на него нападает икота.  
  
— Я действительно чувствую себя глупо, боже, как я мог в это поверить? Это так низко, — отвечает он, пытаясь пошутить. Теперь все будут думать, что мы вместе.  
  
— Мы вместе, — шепчет Луи, с нежностью смотря на Гарри.  
  
— Ага.  
  
— Это удобно, — говорит Луи, целуя Гарри в лоб. — Это просто слова.  _Ты мой мир, Гарри Стайлс_. — В ответ Гарри улыбается, начиная снова плакать. — Это ничего не значит, — добавляет Луи, отодвигая газеты в сторону, покрывая маленькими поцелуями всё лицо Гарри до тех пор, пока тот не перестает плакать.  
  
__  
  
После завтрака Луи относит сонного Гарри на руках в кровать, уходя гостиную, чтобы позвонить Лиаму.  
  
— Луи, — отвечает Лиам после первого гудка.  
  
— Лиам, — говорит Луи, пытаясь сдержать яд в голосе. Он был зол, злее, чем когда-либо. Он не был бы так зол, если бы они напечатали что-то грязное о нем, но смотреть на то, как Гарри плачет из-за них, это больно.  
  
— Район Гарри оккупировали папарацци, — тихо говорит Лиам.  
  
— Блядь, — рычит Луи. — Гарри не заслуживает этого, — шепчет он, нервно шагая вокруг журнального столика. —  **Ты можешь убрать их? Ты можешь сделать что-нибудь?!**  
  
— Они на тротуаре — так мы не можем их насильно оттуда выгнать. Ему лучше не покидать дом сегодня. Я бы сказал то же самое тебе, но ты должен быть на репетиции.  
  
— Дерьмо, — отвечает Луи, садясь на диван. —  _Это всё неправда_.  
  
— Я знаю, — искренне отвечает Лиама. — Я пошлю за тобой автомобиль через десять минут. Он будет ждать тебя возле запасного выхода. Мы поговорим, когда ты будешь здесь.  
  
Луи вешает трубку и идет назад в спальню, чтобы нехотя разбудить спящего Гарри.   
  
— Малыш, — нежно шепчет Луи, целуя Гарри в губы.  
  
— Люблю просыпаться от твоих поцелуев, — сонно улыбнулся Гарри.  
  
— Люблю будить тебя ими, — отвечает Луи, садясь рядом с ним на кровать.  
  
— Почему ты не здесь, со мной? — обиженно спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Мне пора на репетицию, — отвечает Луи, целуя его в носик.  
  
— Точно, — зевает Гарри. — Я помню. Ты же у нас работяга.  
  
— Это верно, — негромко смеется Луи. — Я позвонил Лиаму. Он сказал, что папарацци оккупировали весь квартал.  
  
Гарри громко стонет, утыкаясь лицом в подушку:  
  
— Я думал, что это был кошмар или что-то типа того.  
  
— Прости, но это не так, — шепчет Луи, гладя рукой его волосы. — Он сказал, что будет лучше, если мы не будем выходить, но у меня нет выбора.  
  
— Ты не можешь пойти туда один, — протестует Гарри, отталкивая от себя подушку.  
  
— Я должен, малыш, — говорит Луи, замечая, как у Гарри начинают течь слезы по щекам. — Все будет хорошо, — шепчет он, вытирая пальчиками кристаллики. — Я вернусь вечером, и мы будем пересматривать все эпизоды, которые мы пропустили, когда спали.  
  
— Я застрял здесь навечно, да? — хмурится Гарри.  
  
— Нет, милый, — качает головой Луи. — Просто сегодня никуда не выходи. Обещаю, я вернусь, как только смогу.  
  
Гарри кивает, смотря безжизненно на пятно на стене.  
  
— Мне, вероятно, следует позвонить моему модельному агенту.  
  
— Зачем? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
— Я подписал контракт на перерыв, но это пиар, а с ним, как мы знаем, не стоит шутить, — взволнованно отвечает он, закусывая нижнюю губу до тех пор, пока она не становится темно-розовой.  
  
— Мне так жаль, малыш, — говорит Луи, обнимая его.  
  
— Все хорошо, — отвечает Гарри, крепко обнимая его в ответ.  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я купил что-нибудь по дороге? — спрашивает Луи, вставая и поправляя джинсы.  
  
Гарри качает головой:  
  
— Нет, спасибо. Просто поскорее приезжай.  
  
— Я постараюсь, — нежно отвечает Луи, целуя Гарри в последний раз и отправляясь в отчаянное путешествие.  
  
__  
  
Луи удается попасть в студию невредимым. Все остальные парни были уже там, сидя на полу с кофейными чашками, которые им принес помощник. Найл вручает Луи йоркширский чай с улыбкой на лице.  
  
— Ладно, — потирает руки Лиам, когда Луи садится на стул. — Судя по вашим лицам, я полагаю, вы все видели заголовки сегодняшних газет.  
  
— Это чертовски смешно, — говорит Джош.  
  
— Это неправда, — гневно отвечает Дэн.  
  
— Как они могли выйти на вас, парни? — спрашивает Найл. — Ты видел их?  
  
— Мы никого не видели, — хмурится Луи, качая головой.  
  
— В любом случае дело сделано, а мы имеем дело с ним, — спокойно произносит Лиам.  
  
— Мы прикроем вас на миллион процентов, — говорит Джош Луи.  
  
— Миллион десять, — добавляет Дэн.  
  
— Спасибо, ребята, — улыбаясь, отвечает Луи. Он чувствовал себя уже чуть менее расстроенным, зная, что его товарищи по группе были за него, не то чтобы он сомневался в них хотя бы секунду, нет, просто… это так трудно.  
  
— Гарри в порядке? — тихо спрашивает Джош.  
  
— Он держится как может, — мягко отвечает Луи, — Я чувствую себя отвратительно за то, что оставил его дома. Но он все понимает.  
  
Лиам смотрит на часы, когда неожиданно у него начинает звонить телефон:   
  
— Я отойду на минутку.  
  
— Я действительно ценю вас ребята за то, что вы вчера дали мне шанс побыть с Гарри, — тихо говорит Луи и отпивает немного чая.  
  
— Думаю, нет смысла спрашивать, куда ты ходил, — говорит Дэн.  
  
— Мы не делали ничего незаконного, — смеется Луи. — Мы ходили в кафе-мороженое.  
  
— О-о-о, — смеется Найл. — Что за кафе?  
  
— Вегетарианское, — отвечает Луи. Парни тут же кривятся.   
  
— Какой в этом смысл? — спрашивает Джош.  
  
— Гарри очень любит органическую еду. — Луи пожимает плечами.  
  
Дэн медленно качает головой:  
  
— Это звучит ужасно. Тебе, должно быть, это нравится в нем.  
  
Луи улыбается и кивает в ответ:  
  
— Мне нравится органическая еда, она не так плоха, как вы думаете.  
  
Они смотрят на него недоверчиво.  
  
— Джун здесь, — говорит Лиам, указывая на дверь. Дэн и Джош встают, чтобы открыть её, толкаясь друг с другом, чтобы попасть туда первым.  
  
Луи смотрит на Найла, который не отрываясь смотрит на пол уже порядка пяти минут:  
  
— У тебя все в порядке, Найлер?  
  
— Просто, — начинает Найл, наклоняясь к нему. — Я люблю тебя, бро, и мне действительно больно от того, что происходит с вами.  
  
— Спасибо, Найлер, — нежно отвечает Луи. — Мы справимся.  
  
— Я просто говорю, — мямлит Найл. — Мне очень нравитесь вы с Гарри. Я знаю, что ты стараешься быть хорошим человеком… и я очень горжусь тобой за это… Гарри делает тебя лучше.  
  
Луи втягивает Найла в крепкие объятия, поглаживая его по спине. Найл просто позволяет этому случиться, обнимая Луи так же в ответ.  
  
— Теперь мы должны поговорить о Зейне? — спрашивает Луи, когда они садятся на свои места.  
  
— Нет, — отвечает Найл, смотря на то, как техник разгружает материал.  
  
__  
  
Гарри как раз заканчивал делать перекус слойкой с сыром, когда Луи возвратился домой пять часов спустя. Его мальчик, казалось, был полностью погружен в какой-то альбом с какими-то тканевыми образцами, постукивая пальцами и напевая песню Meghan Trainor «Dear Future Husband».  
  
— Эй, малыш, — нежно говорит Луи, входя в комнату.  
  
— Луи! — радостно кричит Гарри, вставая с дивана. — Ты дома! — Сердце Луи замирает от этих слов.  
  
— Ты кажешься очень счастливым, — нежно говорит Луи, обнимая Гарри за талию, целуя его в пухлые губки.  
  
— Я очень счастлив, — кивает Гарри. — Мне было грустно утром, но потом я понял, что ты был прав, это действительно не имеет значения, что они написали. Так что я решил двигаться дальше и сделать то, что я давно собирался сделать.  
  
— Заняться рисованием? — спрашивает Луи, смотря на беспорядок на столе.  
  
— M-м-м, — кивает Гарри, хватая Луи за руку, таща его в сторону дивана. Журнальный столик был заполнен образцами каталогов с мебелью и образцами ткани.  
  
— Ты хочешь сделать детскую, — радостно говорит Луи.  
  
— Да, — улыбается Гарри, нежно оборачивая свою руку вокруг талии Луи, показывая ему один из эскизов.  
  
— Это действительно красиво выглядит, — удивленно говорит Луи. — Это ты нарисовал?  
  
Гарри лишь хихикает в ответ:  
  
— Нет. Зейн приходил ко мне сегодня, это он принес все это, — говорит Гарри, показывая рукой на стол. — Мы начали разговаривать, и он нарисовал все это.  
  
— Это удивительно, — говорит Луи.  
  
— Гендерно нейтральные цвета, — улыбается Гарри.  
  
— Точно, сюрприз, — кивает Луи.  
  
— Ага, — смеется Гарри, целуя его в щеку. — Надо сделать комнату, пока я могу еще передвигаться.  
  
— Я могу помочь, — предлагает Луи. Гарри поднимает брови. — Я силен в мелкой случайной работе.  
  
— Лу… ты, не стоит, — качает головой Гарри.  
  
— Но я хочу, пожалуйста, Гарри, — настаивает Луи.  
  
__  
  
Ранним субботним утром Луи приглашает Найла к Гарри, чтобы тот помог ему. Луи никогда не был в гостевой комнате/офисе Гарри, и, казалось, она в каком-то смысле была неуместна, если сравнивать с остальной частью квартиры. Это была типичная мужская комната, в ней… как бы сказать, не хватало чего-то нежного… присущего только Гарри. Луи задался вопросом, была ли это комната Дамиана, но если это и так, Гарри никогда не говорил об этом.  
  
Когда они зашли в комнату, Гарри выгружал из коробок пеленальный столик, кроватку и банки с красками.  
  
Не раздумывая, Найл с Луи перетащили все лишние вещи в столовую Гарри, чтобы разобраться с ними позже. В комнате остались лишь два шкафа, которые Найл легко разобрал, используя так называемую «ирландскую изобретательность», куда входило две банки пива и три вида отверток. Гарри спросил его, не слишком ли еще рано для пива, на что Найл лишь отмахнулся от него, бормоча, что в Ирландии уже обед.  
  
Они аккуратно красили стены до тех пор, пока Найл не попал краской в волосы Луи, и Гарри пришлось их поругать, прежде чем они, смеясь, смогли докрасить непокрытые кусочки стен.  
  
Краска оказалась густой и неоднородной, поэтому Найл и Луи сдаются уже через полчаса.  
  
— Вы знаете, кто силен в покраске, — вздыхая, говорит Гарри, в упор смотря на Найла.  
  
Найл сразу же краснеет, притворяясь, что ему нужно в туалет, прежде чем Гарри заканчивает фразу.  
  
— Что происходит между ними? — спрашивает Луи, как только Найл закрывает дверь.  
  
Гарри пожимает плечами:   
  
— Зейн почти ничего мне не говорит, как я понял, пока они просто держатся за руки.  
  
— В смысле? — хмурит брови Луи.  
  
Гарри громко смеется:   
  
— Я думаю, что они просто застряли на первой базе. Зейн может иногда конкретно тупить, чтобы попробовать что-нибудь еще.  
  
— Хм, — прищуривается Луи. — Я думал, Найл главный в их отношениях.  
  
— Может, мне стоит пригласить Зейна, чтобы он принес нам пиццу на обед? — ухмыляется Гарри.  
  
— Найл будет в шоке, — соглашается Луи.  
  
— Мы говорим о пицце? — кричит Найл из туалета.  
  
— Возможно, — улыбаясь, говорит Гарри.  
  
Как оказалось, Луи и Найл так же не были сильны и в сборке. Они совершили ошибку, открыв кроватку и пеленальный столик одновременно, и теперь части деталей кучей валялись на полу, пока они спорили, кто из них умнее.  
  
— Ты достал! Я звоню Лиаму, чтобы рассказать ему, какой ты тупица, — кричит Найл, доставая телефон, чтобы набрать номер Лиама.  
  
— Не втягивай его в это! Это так похоже на тебя. Бежать к папочке за помощью, — гневно отвечает Луи, скрещивая руки на груди. Найл показывает ему язык, и Гарри не может не рассмеяться со своего места в дверях.  
  
После недолгого разговора Лиам соглашается приехать и показать им все, что они делали неправильно, и в итоге все заканчивается тем, что он в одиночку собирает всю мебель. Он работает до седьмого пота и с благодарностью принимает воду от Гарри, когда тот протягивает её ему. Неожиданно раздается звонок в дверь.  
  
— Кто это? — осторожно спрашивает Найл.  
  
— Должно быть, пицца прибыла, — отвечает Гарри, подмигивая Луи.  
  
— Прекрасно, — вздыхает Лиам, — Я умираю от голода.  
  
— Я открою! — взволнованно говорит Найл.  
  
— Это означает, что ты платишь! — кричит ему вслед Луи.  
  
— Я надеюсь, вы закали пиццу с ананасами и канадским беконом! — кричит в ответ Найл, открывая дверь. Он был потрясен, когда увидел Зейна, стоящего на пороге с тремя коробками пиццы в руке.  
  
— З-Зейн! — заикаясь, говорит Найл. — Ты… подрабатываешь в доставке пиццы?  
  
Зейн лишь улыбается в ответ:  
  
— Ты меня раскусил. Моя истинная страсть — это доставка пиццы.  
  
— Ты собираешься пригласить его внутрь, Найл? — звонко кричит Гарри. — Я хочу есть.  
  
— Тебе лучше поскорее принести моему парню еду, а не то он съест тебя вместо нее, Найлер, — говорит Луи, выходя из детской, чтобы забрать коробку с пиццами у Зейна. — Привет, Зи, — здоровается он, подмигивая.  
  
Гарри моментально берет в руки кусок пиццы с канадский беконом и ананасом, а еще вегетарианскую безглютеновую пиццу с сыром, делая из двух кусочков сэндвич. Луи останавливается на вегетарианской. Он, улыбаясь, вовремя протягивает Гарри тарелку, когда сыр опасно начинает капать ему на футболку. Хихикая, он отправляется на кухню за полотенцем, но вовремя останавливается, когда видит, как Найл взволнованно наклоняется к Зейну за поцелуем.  
  
Ни Найл, ни Зейн не объясняют, что происходит, когда входят в комнату с довольными улыбками на лицах. Лиам, казалось, ничего не замечал вокруг, отвоёвывая себе половину пиццы с сыром. Его пальцы были полностью жирными, когда Гарри официально представил их друг другу.  
  
Они даже не заметили, как постепенно все перебрались в гостиную. Луи с кружкой пива сидел в самом дальнем углу дивана с Гарри, который в свою очередь облокотился спиной ему на грудь. Гарри был тошнотворно милым, разделяя один кусочек пиццы на двоих, отчего Найл постоянно гримасничал. Так или иначе, он был не намного лучше, сидя с Зейном на другом конце дивана, кладя голову ему на плечо.  
  
Невероятно потный Лиам настоял на том, что он будет сидеть на полу, несмотря на неоднократные предложения сесть в кресло. Гарри пришлось все-таки сдаться, когда Пейн в сотый раз сказал, что он не сдвинется с пола ни на дюйм. После третьего сезона Губки Боба Лиам, казалось, наконец-то осознал, что Зейн и Найл вместе. Он открыл рот, чтобы спросить, что происходит, но Луи вовремя его затыкает.  
  
Луи молча одними губами говорит ему «позже», отчего Лиам понимающе кивает, вставляя в проигрыватель диск с четвертым сезоном Губки Боба. Со стороны казалось, что эти пять парней знают друг друга очень давно.  
  
Где-то на середине четвёртого сезона Найл начинает рассказывать историю о том, как он и его брат Грег пытались надеть свадебное платье их мамы на соседскую овцу.  
  
Хотя Луи слышал эту историю десятки раз, в конце он смеялся со всеми наравне, вовремя хватая тарелку, которую Гарри чуть не роняет на пол.  
  
Телефон Лиама звонит на середине рассказа Зейна про то, как он однажды в шутку надел на себя выпускное платье своей сестры. Смеясь, он встает и извиняется, выходит из комнаты.  
  
— Лиам никогда не отдыхает, — печальным голосом говорит Луи.  
  
— Мы пригласил его сюда, чтобы он нам помог, — добавляет Найл.  
  
— Это ты его пригласил, — поправляет его Луи. — Ты пожаловался ему на меня, и он приехал, чтобы все исправить.  
  
— Это так на него похоже, — смеется Найл.  
  
— Мне звонили из агентства Гарри, — заходя в комнату, говорит Лиам. Луи, казалось, был единственным, кто был удивлен на этот счет.  
  
— Откуда у них твой номер? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
— Я дал им его, — спокойно отвечает Гарри.  
  
— Откуда у тебя номер Лиама? — наклоняя голову, спрашивает Луи.  
  
— Зейн дал мне его на всякий случай, — объясняет Гарри, на что Зейн в ответ пожимает плечами, откусывая кусочек пиццы.  
  
Лиам закатывает глаза:   
  
— Какая разница, Луи?  
  
— Что ты скрываешь от нас, Лиам? — спрашивает Найл.  
  
— Спасибо, что спросили, Найлер, — спокойно отвечает Лиам. Найл улыбается, и Зейн не раздумывая обнимает его за плечи, легонько целуя парня в румяную щеку. — Гарри поступило предложение поприсутствовать во вторник на показе Givenchy.  
  
— Что? — возмущенно спрашивает Луи, поворачиваясь к Гарри.  
  
— Я совсем забыл сказать тебе… в тот день я позвонил в агентство, и они попросили меня пойти на показ Givenchy, чтобы доказать всем, что я не уклоняюсь от прессы, — смущенно отвечает Гарри. — Они спросили меня, пойдешь ли ты со мной, чтобы показать всем, что пресса неправа. Я сказал, что спрошу тебя. Когда приехал Зейн и принес детские вещи… я просто забыл тебе рассказать об этом.  
  
Луи улыбается, запуская пальцы в волосы Гарри:  
  
— Все в порядке, кудряшка. Это был особенно утомительный день для тебя.  
  
— Да, — улыбаясь, кивает Гарри.  
  
— Я думаю, что вы двое должны пойти, — говорит Лиам.  
  
— Что? — недоверчиво спрашивает Зейн.  
  
— Никто не видел вас вместе уже несколько дней, и мне кажется, что это прекрасная возможность доказать прессе, из чего вы сделаны.  
  
— И из чего мы сделаны, Лиам? — с любопытством спрашивает Луи.  
  
— Из любви, прочной любви, — улыбается Лиам.


	5. The Light On The Dark Side Of Me Part 3

Во вторник Луи возвращается к себе домой, чтобы переодеться в соответствующий костюм для вечера. У него есть четыре или пять действительно хороших костюмов, которые он когда-то надевал на премии. Гарри уже видел его в черном, так что, очевидно, придется надеть синий.   
  
Найл, как предполагалось, должен был помочь ему в этом нелегком выборе, но как только он приехал, то сразу же взволнованно попросил воспользоваться одним из его компьютеров, так как „на экране телефона ничего не понять“. Луи улыбнулся, жестом руки показывая на кабинет. У него было два компьютера: ноутбук для путешествий и настольный для дома. В принципе между ними не было никаких различий, поскольку оба были подключены через облако (парень так до конца и не понял, что это такое), что обеспечивало легкое подключение с любой части его квартиры. Единственная реальная разница между ними была в порно, что он хранил на рабочем компьютере, в фильмах, над которыми он любил поплакать, и, возможно, в фотографиях Гарри в нижнем белье. И как обычно это бывает в фильмах, его друг как бы „случайно“ находит папку с порнушкой.  
  
Когда Найл тихо зовет его, Луи моментально вспоминает про то, что вбивал в последний раз в поисковик.  
  
— Луи, — игриво произносит Найл, понижая голос.  
  
— Найл, — нерешительно отвечает Луи, бросая кучу рубашек на пол.  
  
— Ты не хочешь мне ничего рассказываешь про вас с Гарри?  
  
— Нет! — быстро отвечает Томлинсон, закрывая дверки шкафа, направляясь в сторону офиса.  
  
Он слышит, как Найл отталкивается ногами от пола, чтобы проскользить на стуле по комнате и выглянуть из-за дверной рамы, Луи не может видеть его лица полностью, но, судя по красным щекам, можно уверенно сказать, что тот улыбается.  
  
— Ничего не говори! — предупреждающе рычит Луи, выставляя руку вперед.  
  
— Ты гуглил, как трахнуть Гарри?! — смеясь, спрашивает Найл, почти падая со стула.  
  
— А что если и так?! Это было… несколько недель назад… до того, как мы начали проводить каждый день вместе! — смущенно оправдывается Луи, стыдясь своего поступка. — Не говори…  
  
Найл откидывается спиной на кресло, пожимая плечами в ответ, придвигаясь обратно к письменному столу.   
  
— Я удивлен, что вы, ребята, еще не… просто… вы двое очень ласковы друг с другом, — говорит он, складывая руки на коленях. — Разве это не будет немного странно?  
  
— Я не знаю, — смущенно отвечает Луи, пряча лицо в ладошки. Найл понимающе ему улыбается, тыча пальцем в красные щеки друга. — Возможно… немного.   
  
— Тебе неловко, потому что он беременный чужим ребенком, или неловко, потому что он… — спрашивает Найл, переводя взгляд на компьютер, чтобы прочитать правильную формулировку: — „находится на втором триместре“?  
  
Луи тихо вздыхает, прислоняясь спиной к письменному столу.   
  
— Потому что он находится на втором триместре, — тихо отвечает шатен, потирая виски. — Вот почему я искал это.  
  
— Самый безопасный способ заняться сексом на втором триместре, — улыбаясь, читает Найл. — Это странно, друг.  
  
Луи раздраженно вздыхает, потирая рукой шею:   
  
— Найл, какая тебе разница?  
  
Тот в ответ невинно улыбается, быстро прокручивая результаты поиска.   
  
— Кошмар, — говорит он через пару минут, читая заголовки сайтов. — Тебя не пугает тот факт, что это не твой ребенок?  
  
— Боже мой, — громко стонет Луи, направляясь обратно в свою комнату.  
  
— Что? Это просто вопрос! — кричит Найл, отталкиваясь ногами от пола, следуя за другом, все еще сидя на стуле. Его желтая баскетбольная джерси и широкие штаны заставляют Луи почувствовать себя каким-то взрослым мужчиной, который разговаривает с подростком, действительно незрелым подростком, который хочет узнать все о сексуальной жизни.  
  
— Это действительно не странно для меня, — честно отвечает Луи, бросая пару вещей в корзину для грязного белья. Почти вся его одежда постепенно перекочевала к Гарри, и сейчас он начал принимать как должное, находя дома стопки со свежевыстиранным бельем или пижамами. — Я люблю Гарри на протяжении многих лет, и чем больше времени я провожу с ним, тем больше я понимаю, что мои чувства к нему не были основаны на какой-то глупой эстетической мысли. Он мое все, Найлер, — добавляет Луи, жалея о том, что не может объяснить парню всего того, что он испытывает к Гарри. — Он мой мир.  
  
— Ты такой милый, когда ведешь себя пафосно, — улыбаясь, отвечает Хоран, вставая со стула.  
  
— Заткнись, — перебивает его Луи, закрывая шкаф. — Иди сюда и помоги мне найти этот блядский костюм.  
  
— Блядский костюм? — издеваясь, спрашивает Найл.  
  
— Я ненавижу тебя, — нахмурившись, отвечает Луи.   
  
__  
  
  
Спустя два часа они стоят на пороге квартиры Гарри с костюмом в руках. Луи в конечном итоге так и не придумал, как ему правильно стоит уложить волосы, так что он решает попросить об этом Зейна, аргументируя тем, что тот тоже идет на показ.  
  
Зейн источает королевскую элегантность, когда через пару минут открывает им дверь, параллельно приветствуя их. Луи сразу же замечает, как Найл, словно маленький ребенок, тут же прячется за его спину.   
  
— Заходите, — улыбаясь, говорит он им, но, несмотря на это, Найл все еще продолжает мяться у порога, смущенно прячась за спину Луи.  
  
— Ты выглядишь бесподобно, — решает начать разговор Луи, поскольку Найл, кажется, вообще забыл как говорить.  
  
— Спасибо, — подмигнул ему в ответ Зейн. — Хаз в спальне, пытается подобрать пару обуви под костюм.  
  
— Наверное, это трудное решение, — поднимает брови Луи, мысленно начиная подсчитывать, сколько у него пар обуви.  
  
Зейн тяжело вздыхает и с серьезным видом кивает, закрывая за ними дверь.  
  
— Я пойду, помогу ему, — сквозь неловкое молчание говорит Луи, смотря на Зейна и Найла.  
  
Найл слегка улыбается ему в ответ, продолжая все так же смущённо стоять в дверях квартиры.  
Когда Луи входит в комнату, он застает сидящего на полу среди дюжины коробок различных блестящих ботинок Гарри.  
  
— Привет, кудряшка, — нежно приветствует его Луи.  
  
Гарри счастливо улыбается ему в ответ, начиная неуклюже подниматься с пола.  
  
— Луи, — шепчет он, подходя к нему. Луи автоматически бросает чехол с одеждой на кровать, нежно прикасаясь пальчиками рук к выпирающему пузику.  
  
— Ты выглядишь сногсшибательно, — шепчет он, нежно целуя парня в мягкие губы, делая шаг назад, чтобы посмотреть на Гарри в полный рост. Его высокое рельефное тело дизайнерски упаковано в идеально скроенный черный костюм. — Дерьмо.  
  
— Что случилось? — взволнованно спрашивает Гарри, приподнимая брови.  
  
— Я буду в синем… черт, мы не будем сочетаться, малыш, — заламывая пальцы, отвечает Луи.  
  
— Мы слишком красиво смотримся вместе, чтобы беспокоиться о такой ерунде, — отвечает Гарри с серьезным выражением на лице.  
  
— Я так и думал, — кивает Луи, отчего Гарри тут же вновь его целует.  
  
— Ты пойдешь в душ, чтобы Зейн мог что-нибудь сделать с твоими волосами? — через некоторое время спрашивает Гарри, упираясь головой в плечо Луи.  
  
— Да, сейчас пойду, — отвечает Луи, скользя руками по спине парня. — Малик сказал, тебе нужна помощь в выборе обуви?  
  
Гарри неохотно отстраняется и поворачивается к куче обуви, которая ураганом раскидана по всей комнате. — Хорошо, если ты будешь в синем, тогда мне определенно нужно надеть что-то с золотом, — говорит он, неуклюже наклоняясь вниз, поднимая с пола золотые полусапоги на каблучке.  
  
— Отлично, — кивает Луи, совершенно не имея понятия, подойдут они ему или нет.  
  
Гарри улыбается ему и садится на кровать, чтобы надеть их.   
  
— Теперь иди в душ, — улыбаясь, добавляет он, шлепая Луи по попе, из-за чего тот издает девчачий визг.  
__  
  
Через двадцать минут Луи выходит из ванны, пахнущий как корзина с фруктами и завернутый в самое мягкое полотенце, которое он когда-либо трогал.  
  
Он не спеша надевает свой костюм, дважды перепроверяя, что его попа выглядит все так же хорошо, как он помнит.  
  
Выходя из спальни, он слышит негромкие голоса Гарри, Зейна, обсуждающих планы с Найлом на вечер. Тот объясняет им, что за вечер группе предстоит дать несколько интервью для различных радио-шоу, так как не за горами начало нового тура.  
  
— Хорошо, что меня там не будет, — вздыхает Найл, обнимая Зейна за талию. — Не хочу, как обычно, устраивать ажиотаж.  
  
— Мы просто слишком красивые, чтобы всем быть в одном месте, — отвечает Луи, подразумевая то, что Найл не приглашен на шоу.  
  
Парни разом смотрят на него, и глаза Гарри расширяются, а взгляд становится голодным. Или страстным?  
  
— Ты прав, Томмо, — фыркает Найл, засовывая руки в карманы джинс.  
  
— Костюм хорошо смотрится на тебе, — наконец говорит Зейн. — Не так ли, Хаз?  
  
Луи улыбается, начиная медленно крутиться на месте, отчего Гарри, не выдержав, громко сглатывает.   
  
— Бесспорно, — отвечает он, чуть дыша.  
  
— Спасибо, малыш, — нежно говорит Луи, улыбаясь ему. — Ты поможешь мне с волосами, Зи?  
  
Зейн подмигивает ему, маня пальцем обратно в ванную.  
  
— Луи отлично выглядит, — тихо говорит Найл Гарри, как только за парнями закрывается дверь.  
  
— Да, это точно, — кивает Гарри с широко раскрытыми глазами. — Ебать, ты видел его зад в этих штанах? — тихо стонет он. Найл, хихикая, кивает.   
  
— У него действительно шикарная задница, — соглашается он.  
  
— В отличии от Луи, у Зейна почти ее нет, — хихикая, отвечает Гарри.  
  
Найл в ответ начинает громко смеяться:  
  
— К тому моменту как Бог добрался до его задницы, он исчерпал лимит совершенства.  
  
Гарри, прищурившись, пару минут смотрит на него, но потом снова начинает смеяться.   
  
— Несмотря на это, Зейн все равно прекрасен, — через какое-то время добавляет он.  
  
— И он очень умный, — соглашается Найл. — Злой, огромный, красивый мужлан, как любит называть его Луи.  
  
— Это да, — соглашается Гарри. — Я…  
  
— Да?  
  
— Я рад, что вы познакомились, — тихо говорит Гарри. — Люди иногда так несправедливы к нему.  
  
— Это ужасно, — с болью в голосе отвечает Найл. — Знаешь, я рад, что мы познакомились с ним по телефону, — говорит он. — Я помню, как после очередного разговора с ним всю ночь гуглил, пытаясь найти, кто же такой зеленый фонарь.  
  
— Супергерой? — спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Да, — кивает Найл. — Он фанат комиксов.  
  
— Я думаю, ты его хранитель, — смеясь, говорит Гарри Найл.  
  
— Я… ну… спасибо, Гарри, — краснеет Найл. — Ты тоже тогда хранитель.  
  
Шечки Гарри тут же наливаются румянцем:   
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— Я надеюсь, ты знаешь, что Луи без ума от тебя, — нерешительно говорит Найл. — По крайне мере, теперь его помешательство на тебе немного поубавилось.  
  
Гарри не знает, что сказать, поэтому Найл продолжает:   
  
— Я не хочу пугать тебя или что-то в этом роде, — добавляет он. — Когда мы впервые гастролировали, он мне все уши прожужжал про твои поездки в Африку, ну, когда ты со своим фондом привез туда чистую воду. Помню, перед концертом он сказал мне: „Мы должны поехать в Африку, Ни, мы обязаны“. Когда на следующий день мы прилетели в Милан, кто-то в зале случайно оскорбил тебя… знаешь, он чуть не побил того парня, хорошо, что охрана вовремя подоспела.  
  
— Это… это правда? — спрашивает Гарри с блестящими глазами, словно он вот-вот расплачется.  
  
— Извини, — вдруг говорит Найл. — Это звучит жутко, я понимаю, но… он не преследовал тебя или что-то в этом роде, нет… он просто следил за твоей карьерой. Как бы восхищался тобой со стороны.  
  
Гарри в ответ качает головой, кладя руку на плечо Найла:  
  
— Все в порядке. Спасибо, что рассказал мне об этом. Луи повезло, что у него есть такой друг, как ты.  
  
— Неужели? Не могу себе представить, что бы он делал без меня, честно.  
  
— Так-так, — неожиданно раздается голос Луи из ванны. — Найл, я даже отсюда слышу, как ты говоришь гадости про меня.  
  
— Прям так и слышишь? — дразнит его Найл.  
  
— Да, Ни, слышу, — отвечает Луи, через пару минут заходя в комнату, из-за чего Гарри тут же перестает дышать. Зейн уложил волосы Луи в своего рода вкусное лакомство, наподобие булочки с корицей. Сексуальную булочку с корицей, которую Гарри, не раздумывая, тут же хочет съесть. — Я выгляжу нормально? — спрашивает он их.  
  
— Да, — кивая, стонет Гарри, медленно направляясь к нему. — Ты выглядишь..., — выдыхает он, не находя слов, и лишь прижимается лбом к парню.  
  
— Что, совсем плохо? — взволнованно спрашивает Луи.  
  
— Абсолютно ужасно, — отвечает Гарри, страстно целуя его в губы, обхватывая руками лицо. Найл начинает свистеть, громко хлопая, отчего Луи немного краснеет, углубляя поцелуй.  
  
__  
  
Луи пытается скрыть волнение, когда их автомобиль подъезжает ко входу в здание. Гарри, свернувшись, лежит у него на руках, нервно покусывая белыми зубками нижнюю губу, периодически пропуская длинные тонкие пальцы через волосы. Луи нежно улыбается ему, осторожно обхватывает руками запястье парня, целуя кончики пальцев, и произносит:  
  
— Все будет в порядке, милый.  
  
Тот смотрит на него снизу вверх, слегка вздрагивая от громких вспышек фотографов, которые просачиваются через затемнённые окна автомобиля. Луи робко улыбается ему в ответ, наклоняя голову, чтобы еще раз почувствовать сладость любимых губ.  
  
— У вас есть план? — спрашивает Зейн, наблюдая через окно за тем, что происходит на красной дорожке.  
  
— Мы будем держаться за руки, — тихо говорит Гарри, в подтверждающем знаке переплетая их руки.  
  
— Это хорошее начало, — улыбается Зейн.  
  
— Мы также будем игнорировать прессу и их грязные высказывания. Перед уходом Лиам сказал мне, что он договорился с некоторыми журналистами насчет меня и Гарри, — объясняет Луи.  
  
— Луи расскажет им о предстоящем туре, а я про то, как приятно быть беременным, — добавляет Гарри.  
  
— Звучит хорошо, — кивает Зейн. — Будете говорить только про карьеру.  
  
— Да, — кивает Гарри.  
  
Машина останавливается, и Зейн выходит первым. Камеры громкими щелчками начинают вспыхивать тут и там, Луи колеблется пару секунд, прежде чем выходит следом, протягивая Гарри руку.  
  
Пресса начинает буквально сходить с ума, как только блестящий ботинок Гарри показывается из машины. Луи тут же покровительственно обхватывает талию Гарри. Они позируют перед камерами, пока идут по красной дорожке, останавливаясь тут и там, чтобы дать короткое интервью.  
  
Луи честно признается одному из интервьюеров модного блога, что он был очень удивлен, когда узнал, что они номинированы на Грэмми. Пару журналистов все же ненавязчиво спрашивают его про семейное положение, на что он просто таинственно улыбается в ответ. Также он помогает Гарри ответить на несколько вопросов, когда тот впадает в ступор, когда его спрашивают, присутствует ли он на репетициях парней и тому подобное. Один из интервьюеров спрашивает Гарри, взволнован ли он новой коллекцией Givenchy, параллельно делая комплимент его золотым сапожкам. Гарри, улыбаясь, игнорирует первую часть вопроса, отвечая, что он надел их, чтобы соответствовать наряду Луи.  
  
Они медленно двигаются вперед, останавливаясь только тогда, когда кто-то из интервьюеров говорит им, что у него есть договоренность с Лиамом. Он, как ни странно, придерживается строго рода сопутствующих вопросов, спрашивая Гарри, взволнован ли он новой коллекцией этой осени, или о том, кто помогал Луи выбирать такой замечательный костюм. Гарри просит Луи покрутиться, чтобы показать крой брюк, восхищенно рассказывая про то, что это изначально было задумкой дизайнера. Луи в ответ лишь улыбается, оборачивая руки вокруг талии Гарри, медленно подталкивая его вперед.  
  
Они уже почти скрываются в здании, когда какой-то интервьюер неожиданно хватает Гарри за руку, тем самым заставляя его остановиться.   
  
— Гарри! ГАРРИ! — кричит он, тыча камеру ему в лицо. — Это правда, что ты встречаешься с Томлинсоном из-за денег?  
  
Гарри замирает, чувствуя, как Луи сильнее хватает его за руку, притягивая ближе для того, чтобы уйти, но интервьюер проворно преграждает им дорогу.  
  
— Это правда, что твое агентство расторгло с тобой контракт?! — кричит он, толкая парня локтем в живот. Гарри тут же спотыкается, едва не падая лицом в камеру. Луи моментально отталкивает репортера от себя, крепко обнимая парня за талию, поспешно ведя к двери, замечая, как Зейн изо всех сил старается заслонить собой Гарри от голодных вспышек фотоаппаратов.  
  
— Луи! — снова кричит интервьюер. — Это правда, что Гарри соблазнил тебя ради того, чтобы забрать все твои деньги? - Шатен в ответ кривится, стараясь не обращать на него внимания. — Каково осознавать, что это не твой ребе..?   
  
Концовка вопроса растворяется в вспышках камер, когда кулак Луи встречается с челюстью мужчины, моментально сбивая того с ног.  
Подоспевавшая охрана тут же хватает интервьюера за руки, ограждая Луи, Гарри и Зейна плотным кольцом. Луи следует за охраной по коридору, чувствуя, как его все еще трясет от ярости, в то время как Гарри изо всех сил борется с подступающими слезами.  
  
— Черт подери, — кричит Зейн, как только они входят в предоставленную им комнату. — Это все неправда, — продолжает возмущаться он, но тут же замолкает, когда замечает дрожащую спину друга. Он переводит взгляд на Луи, подмечая, что тот выглядит все еще немного потрясенным, как и Гарри. Помявшись пару минут, он решает выйти из комнаты, чтобы предоставить им время выговориться.  
  
— Мне так жаль, Гарри, — шепчет Луи, стыдясь своего поступка.  
  
— Тебе жаль?! Тебе жаль?! — истерично кричит Гарри, начиная бить кулаками Луи по груди.  
  
— Я не должен был бить его, прости, — все еще оправдывается Луи, крепко прижимая парня к себе.  
  
— Я так испугался, Луи, — бормочет Гарри в шею парня. Боже, он испугал Гарри своим гневом и отсутствием контроля. Неужели он превращается в себя прежнего?  
  
— Гарри, — тихо бормочет он.  
  
— Я думал, он покалечит ребенка, — всхлипывает Гарри, прижимаясь ближе. — Я думал, что потеряю ребенка.  
  
От одной мысли об этом сердце Луи замирает. На мгновение он жалеет о том, что не может избить того парня снова. Гарри поворачивается в его руках, опираясь всем телом на грудь парня, отчего Луи тут же ослабляет хватку, чтобы переместить руки на круглый животик.  
  
Гарри не испугался его.  
  
— Гарри, — выдыхает с облегчением Луи, — Я рядом, тебе не стоит беспокоиться об этом, малыш.  
  
— Что было бы, если бы тебя не было, Лу? — качает головой Гарри, разворачиваясь, обнимая его за шею, начиная перебирать руками пряди, которые Зейн щедро обрызгал лаком.  
  
— Но я здесь, — нежно отвечает Луи. — Я держу тебя, — добавляет он, усиливая хватку на бедрах. - Я никуда не денусь, — шепчет он ему снова и снова, пока тот не перестает шмыгать носом. Гарри поднимает свои зеленые, заплаканные глазки на Луи, слабо улыбаясь в ответ. Томлинсон дарит ему небольшую обнадеживающую улыбку, начиная покрывать поцелуями кончик его носа, веки и остальную часть лица.  
__  
  
Гарри тут же начинает хихикать от его действий. Через пару минут Зейн возвращается в комнату, весьма довольный тем фактом, что его друг теперь улыбается.  
  
— Охрана удалила того интервьюера из помещения, — говорит он им.  
  
— Он не будет предъявлять обвинения? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
Зейн качает головой:  
— Не должен. Но если он это сделает, мы в ответ нагрянем к нему с ответным иском о защите личной жизни.  
  
— Мне нужно освежиться, — тихо говорит Гарри, отстраняясь от Луи. — Держу пари, я выгляжу ужасно.  
  
Луи скользит взглядом по Гарри, замечая его красные глазки, опухшие щечки и непослушные кудри.   
  
— Ты выглядишь великолепно, — несмотря на это, нежно отвечает Луи.  
  
— Ты всегда так говоришь, — хихикает Гарри, игриво ударяя его в грудь. — Пойду в туалет.  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я пошел с тобой? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
Гарри в ответ качает головой:   
— Я справлюсь. Просто… дайте мне побыть одному.  
  
— Хорошо, — отвечает Луи. — Я буду здесь, когда ты вернешься.  
  
Гарри выходит из комнаты, и Зейн не удержавшись тихо свистит:   
  
— Ебать, чувак.  
  
— Да, — кивает Луи.  
  
— Это был впечатляющий удар, — восхищенно говорит Зейн.  
  
— Я действительно не должен был делать этого, — качает головой Луи.  
  
— Ну, несмотря на все, я рад, что ты все-таки сделал это. Если бы не ты, я бы точно вмазал ему, — говорит Зейн, хлопая рукой парня по спине.  
  
— Я так испугался за Гарри, — тихо отвечает Луи.  
  
— Не могу поверить, что он схватил его, — говорит Зейн, скрещивая руки на груди.  
  
— Да, — кивает Луи.  
  
— Я очень рад, что у Гарри есть ты, приятель, — с серьёзным лицом говорит Зейн.  
  
— Я тоже рад, что у него есть ты, Зи, — отвечает Луи.  
__  
  
Через пару минут Гарри возвращается из ванной, выглядя посвежевшим. Когда он закрывает за собой дверь, Луи и Зейн ведут жаркие дебаты на тему того, кто лучше: Халк Эда Нортона или Халк Марка Руффало. Незаметно подкравшись к парням, он аккуратно берет Луи под руку, пряча довольную улыбку ему в плечо. Тот улыбается ему в ответ, выслушивая увесистый аргумент Зейна о том, что Руффало является более мягкой стороной Брюса Бэннера. Когда Луи ничего не отвечает, Малик довольно хмыкает, автоматически присваивая себе победу, следуя за ними с самодовольной ухмылкой на лице.  
__  
  
Большинство гостей, похоже, были не в курсе маленького инцидента, который произошел на красной дорожке, или их просто это не волновало, в любом случае Гарри был слишком воспитан, чтобы кому-то об этом напоминать. Вместо этого он со всей присущей ему энергией начинает знакомить Луи со своими друзьями, представляя его им как своего бойфренда. После встречи с десятками людей, чьи имена Луи не может вспомнить, он наконец-то замечает в толпе более менее знакомое лицо бывшей участницы шоу „проект Подиум“. Гарри, наоборот, казалось, знает здесь абсолютно всех, и Луи может с гордостью сказать, что они все обожают его. Несколько длинноногих супермоделей начинают настойчиво просить разрешения потрогать его животик, который он все время прикрывает руками. Тот, помявшись пару минут, все же соглашается, стараясь не улыбаться как идиот. Когда девушки начинают интересоваться именем ребенка, Гарри объясняет им, что он решил не узнавать пол, так как хочет, чтобы это было сюрпризом.  
  
Луи, улыбаясь, слушает их разговоры, надеясь, что девушки не будут перегибать палку с вопросами. Когда они уходят, Гарри смущенно улыбается, начиная автоматически поправлять пиджак. После энного количества представлений Луи решает, что ему срочно надо пойти выпить.  
  
— Гарри, — тихо говорит он парню на ухо.  
  
— Да, милый, — наклоняясь, отвечает Гарри, отходя от Кейт Олсен.  
  
— Я собираюсь пойти принести что-нибудь выпить, ты хочешь воды, чая или чего-нибудь еще? — спрашивает он его.  
  
— Можно лимонной воды? — робко просит его Гарри.  
  
— Хорошо, — улыбаясь, отвечает Луи. — Скоро вернусь. Напоследок он незаметно целует его в ухо и затем исчезает, чтобы найти бар.  
  
Луи видит, как Зейн разговаривает с кем-то, еще более привлекательным, чем он сам. Адонис кладет свою руку Зейну на плечо, и Луи задается вопросом, стоит ли ему беспокоиться насчет Гарри? Так, стоп. Стайлс никогда бы не стал ему изменять, зная, через какой ад ему пришлось пройти. Зейн, насколько ему известно, является тем человеком, который много не говорит, но если он и говорит что-то, это многое значит, так что Луи был уверен, что если он спросит Зейна насчет Гарри, то тот, не сомневаясь, подтвердит, что модель никогда так с ним не поступит.  
  
Он берет в руки напитки и направляется обратно к Гарри, параллельно вступая на пути в светскую беседу с несколькими людьми. Комик Маргарет Чо говорит ему, как сильно ей понравилась их песня „Girl Almighty“ и как она гордится тем фактом, что он бисексуал. Луи кивает и благодарит ее, чувствуя вину и злость на свое агентство за сокрытие сведений о нем. Сколько бы раз он не говорил им, что он не бисексуален, они все равно продолжали твердить ему, что он заблуждается и что это выгодно для ЛГБТ-сообщества. Бисексуальная ложь, словно паутина, окутала его жизнь, и теперь, когда он окончательно решил открыться еще раз, ему придется извиниться, хорошенько извиниться. Луи надеется, что фанаты его поймут, ведь когда они с Гарри поженятся, не будет больше смысла что-то скрывать или лгать.  
  
Стоп. Луи тот час же отгоняет эти мысли прочь. Он и Гарри являются бойфрендами всего каких-то пять минут, пока еще рано думать на этот счет.  
  
Подходя ближе, он замечает, что его парень разговаривает с женщиной, одетой в стиле шестидесятых годов. Она, в отличие от почти всех других женщин в комнате, была одета в джинсы, которые Луи счел невероятно странными, и блузку с широким вырезом, отделанную мелким бисером. Заметив его со стаканами, она тот час же прощается с Гарри, отчего тот растерянно начинает оглядываться по сторонам, не понимая, что могло ее спугнуть. Встречаясь взглядом с Луи, Гарри складывает „два плюс два“, очередной раз поражаясь тому, насколько великолепно выглядит его мужчина.  
  
— Это была Мэг Симмонс, — улыбаясь, говорит Гарри, беря в руки свой стакан.  
  
— Прикольно, — смеется Луи. — Я… я, прости, милый, но я не знаю, кто это.  
  
— Она ведущий дизайнер джинсов „Paige“! — восторженно отвечает Гарри. Луи кивает в знак согласия, понятия не имея, что это за джинсы „Paige“. Он знает лишь то, что джинсы бывают разных цветов и что не стоит носить их грязными (но он все равно так делает), но потом в голове что-то щелкает, и он вспоминает их поездку к врачу.  
  
— Джинсы „Paige“ являются твоей любимой маркой, да? — неуверенно спрашивает он.  
  
— Да! — восторженно отвечает Гарри, обнимая парня за талию.  
  
Луи никогда особо не заморачивался в выборе джинсов, и сейчас, видя довольную мордашку парня, он не собирается спорить по этому поводу.  
  
— Я всегда хотел познакомиться с ней, — объясняет Гарри, становясь рядом с Луи, тем самым позволяя парню обернуть руку вокруг его спины, наклоняясь ближе.  
  
— Это удивительно, малыш! — нежно шепчет Луи. — Приятно видеть тебя в своей стихии.  
  
— Мм, — улыбаясь, отвечает Гарри, отпивая немного воды. — Ммммм, — стонет он снова, делая несколько глотков.  
  
— Вкусно? — улыбаясь, спрашивает Луи.  
  
— Удивительно, — кивает Гарри, наклоняясь ближе к уху парня, начиная говорить тихим голосом, отчего Луи приходится встать на носочки. — Дамиан, когда мы ходили на такого рода банкеты, никогда не спрашивал меня, чего я хочу, — он просто приносил мне Космо, который был прекрасен, пока я не забеременел. И даже когда я был в положении, он все равно продолжал приносить мне этот чертов напиток, ублюдок.  
  
Луи нежно целует парня в висок, шепча:  
  
— Знаешь, кто приносит космо своей беременной паре? — спрашивает он, пытаясь поднять парню настроение.  
  
— Кто?  
  
— Только полные ублюдки, — продолжает Луи.  
  
— Спасибо! — хихикая, отвечает Гарри. И Луи щекочет его до тех пор, пока какой-то мужчина не подходит к ним для того, чтобы поговорить с Гарри. Луи тот час же отстраняется, вспоминая, что они не одни — на самом деле они стоят в переполненном зале, полном людей.  
  
— Гарри, — улыбаясь, говорит незнакомец, целуя парня два раза в щеки.  
  
— Луи, познакомься, это Стэн, креативный директор „Neiman Marcus“.  
  
— Здравствуйте, — приветствует гостя Луи, протягивая руку.  
  
— Ты из этой группы! — с энтузиазмом говорит Стэн, жестикулируя руками. — No boundaries?  
  
— No Control, — улыбаясь, отвечает Луи.  
  
— Да! — соглашается тот, делая глоток виски. — Вы, ребята, круты. Ваш новый сингл „Where Do Broken Hearts Go“ просто чума.  
  
— Спасибо, сэр, — смущенно отвечает Луи.  
  
— Я могу одолжить твоего парня на мгновение? — спрашивает его Стэн.  
  
— Конечно, — кивает Луи. Гарри напоследок прижимается к нему и отходит в сторону со Стэном, который жестом подзывает к себе женщину — дизайнера джинсов „Paige“.  
  
Луи остается на произвол судьбы, пока Зейн не подходит к нему, закидывая руку ему на плечо.  
  
— Он просто сияет, — улыбаясь, говорит Зейн.  
  
— Это да, — соглашается Луи, с нежностью смотря на Гарри.  
  
— Я никогда не видел его таким счастливым. Даже с Дамианом, — добавляет Зейн.  
  
Луи сразу же отворачивается, игнорируя тот факт, что его сердце стало биться быстрее от этих слов. Он предполагал, что его будут сравнивать с Дамианом. У Гарри почти не было серьезных отношений, и это вполне нормально, что он считает последние отношения самыми важными, ещё и учитывая его беременность.  
  
— Ты должен сделать каминг-аут в ближайшее время, — твердо говорит Зейн, не отрывая взгляда от улыбающегося друга.  
  
— Я знаю, — кивает Луи. — Я знаю.  
__  
  
К концу вечера силы Гарри на исходе, и как только они заходят в квартиру, парень не раздумывая ложится на диван, блаженно испуская счастливый стон.  
  
— Нет, нет, нет, — протестует Луи, поднимая его с дивана. — У тебя болят ноги, и я не хочу, чтобы в дополнение у тебя еще болела и спина, — добавляет он, помогая парню выбраться из костюма и переодеться в пижаму.  
  
Переодевшись следом, он тут же садится с краю кровати, начиная круговыми движениями массировать парню ноги.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — сонно бормочет Гарри.  
  
— Ты говорил, что у тебя болят ноги, так что я решил помочь тебе, — просто объясняет Луи.  
  
Выражение лица Гарри нечитаемо в темноте комнаты, так как единственным источником света служат лишь уличные фонари.  
  
— Эй, Луи? — тихо спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Да, Гарри? — так же тихо отвечает Луи, слегка поглаживая пальцами лодыжку.  
  
— Тот журналист, он был неправ, ведь так? — неуверенно спрашивает Гарри, словно маленький ребенок.  
  
— Нет, — твердо отвечает Луи, начиная потирать вторую ногу. — Он был неправ, еще когда напечатал ту гнусную статью, также как и в этот раз. Ты — мой первый и единственный выбор на всю жизнь.  
__  
  
Они делают официальное заявление спустя два дня. Весть об их публичном признании вместе с ударом Луи распространялась словно пожар. СМИ как будто решили все сразу ополчиться против Луи, печатая в своих изданиях о всех гадостях, что он делал. The Globe выпустил шесть страниц якобы его разоблачения, взяв интервью у женщин, которые якобы утверждали, что Луи мог быть геем. В дополнение к статье они напечатали самые гнусные его фотографии, которые смогли собрать. Вот его тошнит посреди улицы, вот он выходит из ночного клуба с двумя пьяными женщинами под руку, вот он нюхает наркотики, вот он бьет кулаком человека в баре и т. д. и т.п.  
  
Сказать, что он этого не видел, будет неправдой, они и раньше периодически печалили их, но Луи не был уверен, видел ли их Гарри. Как и в тот раз, когда на следующее утро Луи нашел под дверью стопки с журналами с запиской „Позвони мне, когда поговорите“ от Лиама.  
  
Просыпаясь и не находя рядом Луи, Гарри, зевая, первым делом идет в гостиную.   
  
— Я слышал, как ты разговаривал с кем-то утром, — сонно бормочет он, устраиваясь на диване рядом с Луи, оборачивая руки вокруг его талии, скидывая ногами кучу журналов на пол.  
  
— Это жур… — хмурится Гарри.  
  
— Да, — кивает Луи.  
  
— Они пишут гадости о нас? — неуверенно спрашивает Гарри, стараясь не всматриваться в кричащие заголовки изданий…  
К удивлению, Луи качает головой. — Они почти не пишут о нас, — поясняет он. — В основном все здесь обо мне.  
  
— О тебе? — переспрашивает Гарри значительно менее сонным голосом.  
  
Луи сглатывает и кивает. Гарри протягивает руку, чтобы поднять с пола журнал, но Луи тут же перехватывает ее, шепча с мольбой:  
  
— Пожалуйста, — сломленным голосом говорит он. — Пожалуйста, не смотри… пожалуйста, прости меня… пожалуйста, знай, что я люблю тебя.  
  
Гарри в ответ кивает, тихо шепча: „Верь мне“.  
  
Луи со вздохом отпускает его запястье, позволяя ему погрузиться в ужас его прошлой жизни.  
  
— У тебя впечатляющие рефлексы, — через некоторое время говорит Гарри, открывая страницу со статьей о нем.  
Луи хмурится, испуганно наблюдая за тем, как глаза Гарри сканируют текст. Во время просмотра фотографий он поджимает губы, наконец, вынося вердикт: — Эти фотографии абсолютно ужасны.  
  
Луи морщится.  
  
— Что такое DPI 5? Разве они не могли сфоткать тебя на камеру лучшего разрешения? Такое чувство, что тебя снимали на телефон 1995 года, — смеется Гарри, поворачивая боком журнал, чтобы посмотреть на фото Луи, лежащего вниз лицом в коробке на вынос на тротуаре. — Мне нравится эта фотография, — мило улыбаясь, добавляет он. — Ты знаешь, что делаешь точь-в-точь такое же лицо, когда ты спишь?  
  
В ответ Луи издает писклявый звук. Гарри отрывает взгляд от журнала, смотря на него, подняв брови.  
  
— Что? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Это… — начинает Луи, взмахивая руками, — не то, что я ожидал.  
  
— Успокойся, — просто говорит он. — Мне это не причиняет боль.  
  
— Большинство из этого — правда, — не поднимая глаз, отвечает Луи.  
  
— Меня это не волнует, — твердо говорит Гарри, сжимая его подбородок, поднимая его лицо вверх. — Ты рассказал мне об этом, верно? Я знал, что ты был плохим парнем до того, как мы начали встречаться, — добавляет он, оставляя целомудренный поцелуй на губах Луи. — Беременность, может, и сделала меня сентиментальным, но я все еще в состоянии пользоваться гуглом. И поверь мне, — говорит он, не отрывая взгляда от Луи. — После нашего первого свидания Зейн практически все распечатал мне о твоей личной жизни. Я с гордостью могу перечислить тебе, когда дни рождения у твоего брата и сестер.  
  
— Что? — в шоке спрашивает Луи. Он не был уверен, что даже сам знает все даты их дней рождения.  
  
— Он пытался рассказать мне о тебе перед тем, как у тебя появился шанс рассказать мне все это, — продолжает говорить Гарри. — Я ответил ему, пока ты никого не убил или не изнасиловал, я хотел бы узнать тебя сам.  
  
— Ох, — выдыхает Луи. — Так ты… уже видел все это? — неуверенно спрашивает он не в силах поверить в то, что Зейн все знал о нем с самого начала.  
  
Гарри медленно кивает, а затем пожимает плечами, говоря:  
  
— Я имею в виду… не все фотографии. Но, — наклоняясь к Луи, добавляет он. — Я знал суть всего этого.  
  
— И ты считаешь это нормальным? — шепчет Луи в губы Гарри.  
  
— Я не одобряю то, как ты себя вел, но я понимаю, что это часть твоего прошлого, что ты сейчас изменился, — добавляет Гарри, целуя его снова. — Хотя я должен признать, — шепчет он снова, хватая Луи за футболку, - то, как ты ломаешь гитары на сцене, выглядит довольно сексуально.  
  
— Неужели? — игриво спрашивает Луи, сажая Гарри себе на колени.  
  
— Да, — улыбается Гарри. — Как настоящая рок-звезда. Когда ты чувствуешь песню настолько глубоко, ты обязан освободить энергию, выплеснуть ее.  
  
— Это да, — соглашается Луи, целуя парня в губы. Упираясь спиной в диван, он автоматически кладет руки на его животик, постепенно начиная углублять поцелуй.  
  
Руки Гарри скользят по телу Луи, начиная нетерпеливо дергать за краешек домашнюю майку. Луи улыбается и слегка приподнимает руки вверх так, чтобы Гарри без труда мог снять ее. Быстро разделавшись с ней, Гарри кидает ее на пол, начиная руками гладить грудь Луи, прослеживая контур татуировок. Когда его пальцы специально задевают соски, тот не выдерживает и аккуратно валит парня на диван.  
  
Подаваясь немного вперед, Луи не медля страстно целует Гарри в губы, чувствуя, как тот впивается ногтями ему в грудь. Когда с малиновых губ срывается очередной стон, Луи начинает прокладывать дорожку поцелуев вниз, невесомо прикусывая кожу. Гарри слегка выгибается вперед и автоматически кладет руки Луи на лопатки, начиная медленно толкаться вверх.  
  
— Луи, — стонет он, когда тот начинает засасывать кожу на шее. Улыбаясь, парень сильнее начинает толкаться бедрами в ответ, утыкаясь носом куда-то в район острых ключиц, задевая острыми зубами основание уха, заставляя тем самым тело Стайлса содрогнуться.  
  
— Гарри?  
  
— Мы могли бы… переместиться в спальню, — задыхаясь, шепчет Гарри, хватаясь руками за волосы Луи и автоматически закрывая глаза, когда тот особо сильно впивается зубами в молочную кожу.  
  
— Уверен? — отстраняясь, спрашивает Луи, всматриваясь в нуждающиеся, наполненные похотью изумрудные глаза.  
  
Гарри неуверенно кивает, опираясь лбом о лоб парня.   
  
— Хочу тебя, — томно выдыхает он, притягивая лицо парня ближе. — Просто это было так давно, и я… как бы это сказать… немного боюсь, — признался он.  
  
— Тоже хочу тебя, малыш, — нежно отвечает ему Луи. — Мы сделаем это медленно, хорошо? — Гарри неуверенно кивает, неуклюже соскальзывая с коленей, берет Луи за руку и направляется в сторону спальни.  
  
Простыни вперемешку с одеялом все так же, как и утром, раскинуты по всей кровати, видимо, Гарри явно спешил найти Луи, раз не убрал кровать как обычно. Луи быстро собирает все подушки в кучу, чтобы Гарри мог удобно опереться на них. Он еще не знает, к чему это приведет, но, несмотря на неуверенность, он хочет, чтобы Гарри было максимально комфортно.  
  
— Ты не мог бы первым раздеться, пожалуйста? — тихо просит Гарри, теребя рукой низ своей футболки.  
  
— Как скажешь, — нежно отвечает Луи, снимая с себя одежду за считанные секунды. Он не удосужился утром надеть боксеры, таким образом он предстает перед парнем совершенно голым, чувствуя, как взгляд Гарри стразу же устремляется на его уже наполовину вставший член. Его кожа загорелая, покрытая множеством татуировок, и Гарри мысленно сразу же хочется узнать каждую ее историю, каждую деталь.  
  
Плотно закрыв за собой дверь, Гарри неуверенно и очень медленно тянет свою футболку вверх, открывая взор на молочно-белую кожу. Попятившись немного назад, он автоматически скрещивает руки на груди, зная, что это выглядит довольно глупо. Луи видел его голым несколько раз, в основном, конечно, когда они утром вместе принимали душ, и это были просто обнаженные тела, никакого интима.  
  
— Может, это сделаю я? — нежно просит Луи, медленно подходя к нему ближе.  
  
Гарри делает неуверенный кивок, позволяя Луи целовать себя до тех пор, пока тот аккуратно не кладет его обратно на кровать, подкладывая под него несколько подушек, чтобы тому было удобнее.  
  
— Ты знаешь, насколько великолепно выглядишь прямо сейчас? — спрашивает он, впиваясь взглядом в каждый кусочек божественного тела… Гарри тихо хихикает, слегка качая головой.  
  
Луи, игнорируя, обходит стороной пижамные штаны парня, начиная покрывать легкими поцелуями его грудь, пытаясь заставить его расслабиться.   
  
— В ту первую ночь, когда ты позволит мне помассировать тебе плечи, — шепчет Луи сквозь поцелуи, оставляя маленький засос у основания бабочки, — я задался вопросом, какое доброе дело я сделал в прошлой жизни, что Бог позволил мне увидеть тебя. Не найдя ответа, я решил, что, возможно, в пьяном угаре я продал ему мою душу или что-то еще, что он дал мне время побыть с тобой, — тихо добавляет он, нежно целуя Гарри в низ живота. Тот в ответ томно выдыхает, хватая Луи за одну из рук, переплетая их пальчики вместе. — Ты такой красивый, — восторженно продолжает шептать Луи, начиная покрывать поцелуями линию бедер, медленно разъединяя их руки, чтобы можно было проскользнуть под резинку пижамных штанов и избавить Гарри от остальной части его одежды.  
  
Закрыв глаза, Гарри слегка приподнимает бедра, чувствуя, как тело постепенно оголяется. Когда последняя мешающая вещь летит на пол, он машинально протягивает руки к Луи, отчаянно нуждаясь в спасительном тепле. Луи снова переплетает их пальцы вместе, удобно ложась рядом с ним.   
  
— Все нормально? Все хорошо?  
  
Гарри кивает, начиная мягко целовать его в ответ, поджимая пальчики ног. Дрожь крупными волнами проходится по его телу, и Луи не уверен, что это от холода.  
  
— Мы можем остановиться, — тихо говорит он куда-то в район пупка.  
  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты останавливался, Луи, честно, — возбуждённо шепчет Гарри в ответ, дрожа на диване, словно похотливый подросток.  
  
В одежде он чувствовал себя завоевателем мира. Одежда была его броней; он знал ее от и до. Он легко чувствовал себя на миллион долларов в костюме или просто в растянутой домашней футболке. Но в это раз одежда предала его, и без нее он чувствовал себя так неуместно.  
  
Он знал, как быть голым, не будучи уязвимым. Это было некоторое время назад, и сейчас, в этой ситуации, он хочет быть уязвимым для Луи. Он хочет поделиться этим с ним, но он не знает, как сказать ему об этом. Он просто не знает, как это сказать. Вдруг он его не поймет?  
  
Они снова начинают целоваться без реального намерения, пока Гарри, набравшись смелости, тянет Луи за волосы, тем самым заставляя его громко застонать.  
  
— Боже, Гарри, — выдыхает он ему в рот.  
  
— Луи, — тихо отвечает Гарри, покусывая нижнюю губу. Луи останавливается и поднимает на него взгляд, продолжая все еще держать Гарри за руку.   
  
— Если хочешь, мы можем это обсудить. Как тебе нравится? — шепчет он в теплую кожу парня, слегка прикусывая зубами линию ключиц. — У тебя есть любимая поза? — шепчет он вновь, затаив дыхание.  
  
— Мне все нравится, — кивает Гарри, — Но мой живот, — начинает снова он, смущенно скрещивая руки на основании. Луи лишь усмехается, начиная нежно, успокаивающе целовать его, параллельно шепча в губы всякие нежности.  
  
— Все в порядке, мы вернемся к этому позже, — улыбаясь, уверенно говорит он, как бы говоря, что будет рядом даже после рождения ребенка.  
  
— Так какая поза тебе больше нравится? — прищурившись, спрашивает Луи, пытаясь правильно сформулировать вопрос. Это звучит немного странно, судя по смущенному лицу Гарри, сразу становится понятно, что ему довольно неприятна эта тема.  
  
— Хаз, — осторожно шепчет Луи, поднимая личико парня вверх. — Прости… я…  
  
— У меня не было секса с тех пор, как я узнал, что беремен, — тихо отвечает Гарри, опуская взгляд вниз.  
Широко раскрыв глаза, Луи неверующим взглядом смотрит на него, несколько раз моргая в недоумении. — Ты… что?  
  
— Дамиан не хотел иметь со мной ничего общего после того, как узнал, что я беремен, по крайней мере, физически, — с болью в голосе отвечает Гарри. — Он говорил, что это небезопасно для малыша, но думаю, что он просто использовал меня и не было больше никаких причин.  
  
Луи тут же крепко обнимает его, жалея, что не может оградить Гарри от порой такого жестокого мира, и также о том, что не может прямо сейчас сломать чертову Дамиану нос. Гарри неуверенно кладет руки Луи на талию, прижимаясь к нему так близко, как это возможно.  
  
— Ты такой замечательный мальчик, — нежно шепчет Луи, целуя его в волосы. — Ты… заслуживаешь намного большего. Боже… как он посмел так с тобой поступить…  
  
Гарри икает в ответ, стараясь не плакать из-за Дамиана снова. У Луи на коленях ему было тепло и уютно, стабильное дыхание парня и его напряженные мышцы дарили ему чувство покоя, стабильности.  
  
— Я даже не знаю, как заниматься сексом после этого, — снова икая, шепчет Гарри, чувствуя, как начинает дрожать нижняя губа.  
  
Луи слегка улыбается ему, отчего Гарри капризно надувает губы, слегка толкая кулачком его в плечо.   
  
— Что за хитрая улыбка? — спрашивает он обиженно.  
  
— Я… как бы знаю, как это в теории, — тихо отвечает Луи не в состоянии сдержать смешок.  
  
— Что? Ты прежде кого-то трахал беременным? — возмущенно спрашивает Гарри, скрещивая руки на груди.  
  
— Нет, — качает головой Луи. — Я искал, как сделать это.  
  
— Искал? Онлайн? — недоверчиво спрашивает Гарри. Луи смущенно кивает.  
  
— Потому что ты хотел заняться со мной сексом? — уже менее раздраженно интересуется Гарри.  
  
Луи снова кивает. Гарри начинает счастливо улыбаться, тут же прижимаясь к его губам.  
  
Они целуются до тех пор, пока поцелуй постепенно не перетекает в более грязный.  
  
— Покажи мне, — разрывая поцелуй, шепчет похотливым голосом Гарри, кладя руки на плечи Луи.  
  
— Есть несколько способов, — отвечает Луи, игриво кусая Гарри за нижнюю губу, скользя языком внутрь…  
  
— Ох, — издает отчаянный стон Гарри, когда Луи начинает опускаться вниз к шее, слегка прикусывая острые ключицы.  
  
— Мы можем попробовать самый безопасный способ, — продолжает Луи, скользя руками по телу Гарри сверху вниз, заставляя его дрожать.  
  
Гарри в ответ с энтузиазмом кивает, слегка улыбаясь.  
  
— Ладно, — мягко улыбаясь, говорит Луи. — Позволь мне позаботиться о тебе, малыш.  
  
Гарри позволяет Луи уложить себя на бок, автоматически подкладывая под живот подушку для комфорта. Луи в свою очередь размещается позади него, начиная покрывать поцелуями шею. Медленно скользя одной рукой вниз по спине, он достает второй из-под подушки смазку. Смазав пальцы, Луи нежно начинает скользить ими у входа, постепенно проталкивать один внутрь. Гарри тихо стонет, стараясь привыкнуть к такому давно забытому наслаждению. Не чувствуя сопротивления, Луи медленно начинает скользит пальцем внутри, наслаждаясь тихими стонами. Когда он добавляет второй палец, Гарри в ответ громко скулит, начиная без остановки шептать: «пожалуйста, больше, мне нужно больше». Усмехнувшись, Луи нарочно начинает избегать простаты до тех пор, пока тот самостоятельно не начинает насаживаться, почти плача от наслаждения.  
  
— Я нуждаюсь в тебе, Луи, — поворачивая голову, шепчет он, слегка вздрагивая, когда Луи вытаскивает пальцы.  
  
— Хорошо, малыш, — тут же отвечает Луи, грязно целуя его в губы. — Презервативы?  
  
— В аптечке, — стонет Гарри, и Луи устремляется в ванную.  
  
Сняв фольгу и хорошенько смазав головку, Луи на мгновение задается вопросом, просрочены ли эти презервативы и как долго они лежат там, если у Гарри не было секса с самого начала беременности. Аккуратно поднимая ногу Гарри вверх, Луи медленно начинает вводить только головку. Изогнув спину, Гарри, словно в бреду, начинает шептать «Больше, больше, больше», тем самым подстегивая его. Луи морально не был готов к тому, как туго и жарко будет ему внутри Гарри. Жар вперемешку с хлюпающими звуками затмевают даже самую страстную его фантазию, и те звуки, которые издает Гарри, подстёгивают Луи дать ему то, чего он хочет так долго. То, чего он не может сделать своими собственными пальцами.  
  
Луи посильнее хватает Гарри за бедра, поднимая его ногу еще выше. Другой рукой он скользит между Гарри и матрасом, чтобы удержать его ближе, начиная в быстром ритме толкаться внутрь, стараясь найти правильный угол. Это не самая удобная поза, но судя по гортанным стонам Гарри, его все устраивало…  
  
Через пару толчков он, наконец, находит заветное место, чувствуя, как тело Гарри начинает предательски дрожать. Оргазм настигает их одновременно, словно ураган, снося все вокруг, оставляя после себя лишь блаженную истому.  
  
Через пару минут Гарри вытягивает свою ногу из-под бедра, давая Луи возможность снять презерватив. Через мгновение Луи уже обнимает парня за живот, чувствуя, как тот слегка всхлипывает, пряча лицо в ладошки.  
  
— Малыш? — мягко спрашивает он.  
  
— Спасибо, — тихо отвечает Гарри, машинально обнимая себя руками.  
  
— Спасибо тебе, Хаз, — нежно говорит Луи, целуя его плечо, поглаживая большими пальцами низ живота. Гарри прилагает все усилия, чтобы перевернуться, неуклюже сталкиваясь с Луи губами, чувствуя, как слезы текут по его лицу.  
  
— Пожалуйста, скажи, что это слезы счастья, — шепчет Луи.  
  
— Так и есть, — кивает Гарри, прижимаясь к нему лбом. — Это было потрясающе… это почти моя любимая поза.  
  
— Да? — улыбается Луи. — Я волновался, что разочарую тебя.  
  
— Все было замечательно, — нежно шепчет Гарри, утыкаясь носом в его ключицу.  
  
— Какая твоя любимая позиция? — не выдержав, все же спрашивает Луи.  
  
Гарри слегка краснеет, но все же отвечает:  
  
— Мне нравится, когда из-за спины, по-собачьи.  
  
— Мммм, — улыбается Луи, целуя парня в макушку. — Ебать, как же горячо это выглядело бы. Ты бы прижимался лицом к подушке, пока я, держа тебя за бедра, трахал тебя так, как ты любишь, — горячо шепчет Луи, чувствуя, как лицо Гарри становится почти пунцовым.  
  
— Боже, Лу, — издает писк Гарри. — Ты не можешь просто так говорить такие вещи.  
  
— Почему это?  
  
— Потому что мы все равно не сможем делать это в течение нескольких месяцев, и теперь после твоих слов я хочу этого еще сильнее.  
  
— Я обещаю тебе, мы обязательно сделаем это, как только ты родишь.  
  
— Ты… ты, — шепчет Гарри не в силах закончить свою мысль, так что вместо этого он просто целует его, надеясь, что Луи поймет то, что он хочет ему сказать.  
__  
  
Следующие несколько дней были настолько загруженными, что Луи еле находит время, чтобы уделить его любимому парню. Организаторы подтвердили даты и города, билеты полным ходом раскупались во всех городах мира. Несмотря на суматоху и ужасную занятость, он все равно каждую ночь приходит к Гарри домой, оборачивая руки вокруг уже довольно большого пузика, обещая быть более внимательными в следующий день.  
  
В воскресенье Луи отказывается идти на работу. Ранее он планировал провести всю субботу с Гарри, но Лиам в очередной раз вызвал его на интервью, так что Гарри понимающе отпустил его, обещая вечером приготовить что-нибудь вкусненькое. Воскресенье официально является у него днем отдыха, и Луи хотел провести его с Гарри. Они должны поговорить о следующей среде, когда Луи улетает в Рим, чтобы открыть тур. Им нужно поговорить о будущем и о том, что все это означает. Им так много стоит обсудить.  
  
В 10 утра Гарри приходит домой, возвращаясь с утренних занятий йогой для будущих родителей, с пачкой любимого печения и горячим чаем для Луи.  
  
— Я думал, мы отдыхаем сегодня, — сонно отвечает Луи, с радостью принимая чай от Гарри.  
  
— Мы можем отдохнуть теперь, — улыбаясь, добавляет Гарри, наклоняясь для поцелуя. — Мои мышцы немного одеревенели. Было приятно размять их.  
  
— Да неужели? — приподнимает брови Луи, заставляя Гарри захихикать.  
  
— Луи, — тихо шепчет Гарри, нервно перебирая шнурки на толстовке.  
  
— Да, Гарри? — таким же тоном отвечает Луи, целуя Гарри в губы еще раз, усаживаясь поудобнее.  
  
— Доктор Рут позвонила мне сегодня, — говорит Гарри, не отрывая глаз от пупка Луи.  
  
— Все в порядке? — спокойно спрашивает он. — Я не знал, что она тебе звонит по выходным.  
  
— Одна из причин, почему я выбрал ее, было то, что она всегда доступна по выходным… я ведь нервничаю, это мой первый ребенок, и тому подобное  
  
Луи мило улыбается, игнорируя учащённое биение сердца при слове ‘первый’. Возможно, Гарри захочет еще больше детей, возможно, эти дети будут от него. Покачав головой, Луи отгоняет эти мысли прочь, целуя Гарри в лоб.   
  
— Ты такой ответственный, малыш, — нежно добавляет он, отчего Гарри тут же начинает мило краснеть.  
  
— Она позвонила, чтобы назначить дату, — спокойно отвечает Гарри.  
  
— Свидание? — переспрашивает Луи, отодвигаясь назад, чтобы взглянуть на Гарри. Между ними виснет неловкая пауза, в которой Гарри нервно начинает кусать свою нижнюю губу, стараясь передать Луи то, что он имел в виду, без использования слов. — Ты женишься на своей лесби-докторе?  
  
Гарри смеется, мотая головой, прогоняя прочь напряженность.   
  
— Нет, дату родов, — объяснил Гарри.  
  
— Ох, — потрясенно шепчет Луи. — Ох! — повторяет он, становясь на колени перед Гарри, хватая его за руку.  
  
— Это потрясающе! Когда произойдёт это чудо? — взволнованно спрашивает он, смотря парню прямо в глаза.  
  
Гарри хмурится, встает, хватает со стола пакет с печением, мед, сливочный сыр, контейнер с яблоками и идет на кухню.  
  
Сердце Луи замирает. Гарри что, не хочет, чтобы он знал? Гарри не хочет, чтобы он был там? Он что, думает, что после этого он его бросит? Или… С трудом сглатывая, думает Луи, чувствуя, как в миг становится нечем дышать. Он хочет понять, о чем думает Гарри, но не желает давить на него. Возможно, Гарри наконец понял, что Луи не достоин того, чтобы быть в его жизни.  
  
— Луи, — возвращаясь, говорит Гарри, — ты будешь на гастролях, когда родится малыш.  
  
— Это просто тур, Гарри, — твердо отвечает Луи. — Пожалуйста, скажи мне точную дату.  
  
— Какая разница? — подчеркивает Гарри. — Тебя все равно не будет рядом.  
  
— Это важно для меня, — слегка повышает голос Луи, замечая, как вздрагивает Гарри. — Прости, — говорит он более тихо. - Это важно для меня, — повторяет он, протягивая руки к парню, который без колебаний отвечает тем же самым. — Я знаю, я катастофически ужасный мудак, что отправляюсь в тур, когда мой парень беремен, но я хочу быть здесь, Гарри, — признается он. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты был один, когда это произойдет, я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что когда я сяду в самолет в среду и улечу в Италию, то собираюсь забыть тебя. Нет, такого не будет, обещаю тебе, — сдавленным от волнения голосом говорит Луи. — Ты значишь все для меня - все, Гарри.  
  
Глаза Гарри моментально наполняются слезами, и он неуклюже падает Луи в объятия, шмыгая носом куда-то в грудь. Луи сразу же обхватывает парня руками, целуя в волосы.  
  
— Я не понимаю, — икает Гарри Луи в грудь. — Я не понимаю, почему ты все еще здесь, почему ты все еще продолжаешь говорить все эти вещи для меня.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, Гарри, — слова вылетают прежде, чем Луи успевает их остановить. Это не имеет значения. Это правда. Он любит Гарри. Он любит его в течение очень долгого времени, и Гарри просто нужно смириться с этим. — Я люблю тебя, — добавляет он, чтобы прояснить ясность, хотя он уверен, что Гарри давно уже это понял. Парень совершенно неподвижно сидит в его объятиях до тех пор, пока тихие рыдания не прекращаются.  
  
Подняв голову с красными от слез глазами, он наконец-то шепчет:  
  
— Двадцатого июня…  
  
После этих слов Луи чувствует, как слезы умиления появляются в уголках глаз.   
  
— Ладно, — кивает он, даря Гарри обнадеживающую улыбку. Он моргает несколько раз, позволяя слезам скатиться по его лицу, пытаясь вычислить, в каком городе группа будет в этот момент. — По-моему, это будет прямо перед недельным перерывом, — говорит он. — Может быть, мы сможем передвинуть даты вперед? Или назад? Или… я не знаю. Я могу просто улететь домой, в конце концов, если я пропущу один концерт, ничего не случится. Самое главное, что я буду рядом здесь с тобой. Я обещаю тебе, Гарри, я буду с тобой.  
  
В ответ Гарри набрасывается на него с поцелуями, пряча лицо в грудь, все еще продолжая тихо плакать. Он плачет до тех пор, пока не чувствует, что футболка становится насквозь мокрой. Он отодвигается в сторону от Луи, кладя руки на живот.  
  
— Я не могу ответить тебе тем же, Лу, - шепчет он, избегая взгляда с шатеном, начиная плакать снова.  
  
— Все в порядке, Хаз, — заверяет его Луи. — Ты не обязан это говорить прямо сейчас, — отвечает Луи, поглаживая парня по спине. Гарри в ответ всхлипывает, утыкаясь лбом в ключицы Луи.  
  
— Ты мне очень нравишься, — говорит Гарри. — Может быть, я скоро и смогу тебе ответить тем же, — тихим голосом добавляет он, отчего Луи приходится наклониться, чтобы услышать слова, которые он произносит ему прямо в сердце. — Я так хочу заново полюбить, Лу.  
  
Луи гладит Гарри по голове, пропуская пальцы сквозь прядки волос.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — просто говорит Луи, мягко теребя его волосы, встречаясь с ним взглядом. — Всегда буду любить.  
__  
  
Во вторник вечером у Луи все еще не упакованы чемоданы. Они с Гарри пообедали с Найлом и Зейном, которые смущённо наконец-то подтвердили, что они официально в отношениях (не публично). Гарри был в полном восторге, постоянно говоря о двойных свиданиях, на которые они могли бы пойти, до тех пор, пока Зейн мягко не напоминает ему, что когда Луи и Найл вернутся, у него уже будет малыш. Услышав эти слова, Луи довольно начинает улыбаться, добавляя, что Лиам хорошо ладит с детьми и что он уверен, что тот сможет сидеть с малышом в течение нескольких часов.  
  
Также он обговорил с Лиамом о сроке родов Гарри, который удачно попадает на недельный перерыв, так что он без проблем может прилететь к нему в любой день. Он также спланировал расходы любого вида, связанные с перелетом и всем остальным, связанным с Гарри, плюс он отдал ему список всех отелей, где они будут останавливаться, вместе с номерами комнат, расширенный список телефонов, скайпа и всего остального (Лиама и Найла в том числе).  
  
После долгих уговоров Найл и Зейн наконец-то уходят, аргументируя тем, что у них полно дел, которые им надо сделать до завтра. Луи подозревает, что это связано с сексом или чем-то похожим на это. Хотя, какая ему разница? Ему есть чем заняться. Чемодан сам себя не упакует.  
  
Гарри сразу же, как и предполагалось, кинулся ему помогать. Он взялся за сортировку вещей, складывая отдельно что-то достаточно большое для себя самого. Он отложил в сторону несколько толстовок, уютные носки - Луи сомневается, что они на него налезут. Он буквально наслаждается видом того, как Гарри примеряет его одежду, крепко обнимая себя, качаясь взад-вперед, хихикая.  
  
— Зачем ты покупаешь такие большие толстовки? — наконец спрашивает Гарри после примерки третьей красной толстовки с капюшоном.  
  
Луи прерывает сортировку, бросая свою сумку на пол, чтобы приблизиться к Гарри, чувствуя, как сердце начинает предательски биться сильнее при виде парня в его любимой худи. Его руки автоматически дергают за шнурок на капюшоне, из-за чего тот начинает улыбаться, хихикая от его шалости.   
  
— Большие толстовки хороши для дороги, — объясняет Луи, — свернулся в ней — и можно спать почти где угодно.  
  
— Что на самом деле делает их совершенным, — начинает Гарри, но его прерывает звон телефона. Взглянув на дисплей, его брови восхищенно поползли вверх. — Прости… я должен, — но Луи его тут же перебивает.   
  
— Все нормально, — добавляет он, садясь верхом на чемодан, чтобы закрыть его. Звонки из агентства Зейна и Гарри были единственными, которые получал Гарри, так как сейчас Зейн был занят, этот звонок, возможно, был важен для него. — Стайлс, - отвечает Гарри. Прислушавшись, Луи мог слышать, как оживленный голос начал тараторить без умолку что-то на французском. Гарри медленно побрел в ванную, автоматически закусывая нижнюю губу, теребя большим палецем подол футболки.  
  
Десять минут спустя, когда Луи с трудом застегивает последнюю сумку, Гарри по-прежнему занят. Побродив пару минут по комнате, Луи решает сделать им какао. После сладкого они могут свернуться калачиком в постели или на диване или просто посмотреть телевизор несколько часов, пока не придет время спать.  
  
Он приносит дымящиеся кружки в спальню как раз в тот момент, когда Гарри заканчивает говорить. Парень ярко улыбается ему, смахивая рукой счастливые слезы с румяных щек.  
  
— Ты сделал какао? — спрашивает он. Луи кивает, ставя чашки на стол так, чтобы Гарри мог прижаться к нему, позволяя поцеловать себя крепко и глубоко.  
  
— Да, — выдыхает Луи, когда Гарри, наконец, разрывает поцелуй. Он предлагает кружку Гарри, но тот отставляет ее в сторону, призывно похлопывая рукой по краю кровати.  
  
— Это… слезы счастья? — неуверенно спрашивает Луи, начиная понимать разницу между слезами печали и счастья.  
  
Гарри кивает, заключая Луи в свои объятия, снова припадая к его губам. — Мне звонили из джинсов «Paige», — счастливо начинает щебетать Гарри, кладя свои руки Луи на талию, большими пальцами потирая его бедра. — Они хотят, чтобы я стал лицом их новой линии одежды для беременных, — почти пища от счастья заканчивает он, демонстрируя ямочки.  
  
— Гарри, это удивительно, — восторженно отвечает Луи, крепко обнимая его в ответ. — Я так горжусь тобой!  
  
— Они хотят начать съемки завтра днем! Также они сказали, что готовы подписать дополнительный контракт на то, чтобы я был их лицом всю оставшуюся беременность! — снова начиная плакать, говорит он, отчего Луи тут же начинает покрывать поцелуями его румяные щечки.  
  
— Это гениально! Ты будешь лучшим, — шепчет в ответ Луи, покрывая поцелуями-бабочками все лицо. — Ты мой мальчик. Красивый, прекрасный, идеальный, — шепчет он до тех пор, пока щечки Гарри окончательно не становятся путовыми. — Они будут печатать твое лицо на рекламных щитах везде, где я иду… божеее, я буду скучать по тебе еще больше, — говорит он наконец.  
  
— Не так сильно, как я буду скучать по тебе, — отвечает Гарри, утыкаясь носом в шею Луи, вдыхая глубоко его запах. Реальная причина, почему он хочет оставить его одежду себе, заключается в том, что он может завернуться в нее в любой момент, вдыхая в себя его утешительный аромат.  
  
— Ты будешь так занят, что едва заметишь, что я не здесь, плюс я на сто процентов уверен, что ты уже порядком устал собирать везде мои грязные трусы, — пытается шутить Луи, но Гарри лишь в ответ качает головой, загадочно улыбаясь.  
  
— Я не могу говорить об этом, — шепчет он Луи в шею. — Это слишком больно, — выдыхает он.  
  
Луи крепче сжимает Гарри в своих объятиях, шепча: «Прости».  
  
— Скажи мне это снова, — просит Гарри. Это то, что он начал просить с понедельника, Луи сначала не понимал, что именно он хочет до тех пор, пока Гарри не объяснил загадочность своей фразы.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — улыбаясь, просто говорит Луи.  
  
— Снова, — мягко просит Гарри, закрывая глаза, — пожалуйста.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — нежно шепчет Луи, целуя его веки.  
  
Они стоят в приятной тишине до тех пор, пока у Гарри не начинает гудеть телефон, оповещая его о текстовом сообщении. Это поздравление от Зейна, но Гарри игнорирует его. Он напишет или позвонит ему завтра. Сейчас он хочет быть только с Луи.  
  
— Мы можем заняться сексом, пожалуйста? — просит Гарри.  
  
Луи отстраняется, кивая: «Конечно, можем».  
  
— Не знаю, что я буду делать без тебя здесь, — признается Гарри, стаскивая с плеч Луи рубашку.  
  
— Я немного волнуюсь на этот счет, — отвечает Луи, поднимая руки вверх так, чтобы Гарри мог снять с него футболку. — Не хочу повторения того, что случилось в душевой.  
  
Гарри усмехается, нежно проводя рукой по обнаженной груди парня, понимая, что Луи говорит на полном серьезе.   
  
— Я обещаю тебе, что не буду пихать в себя пальцы в ванной, — обещает Гарри. — Только на ровной поверхности, где я могу прилечь.  
  
— Хорошо, — облегченно говорит Луи, мягко целуя его в уголок рта.  
  
Оказавшись в гостиной, они используют другую позицию, про которую Луи читал ранее. В этот раз Гарри опирается на спинку дивана, широко расставив ноги, позволяя Луи брать себя сзади. Это сильные точные толчки, которые буквально лишают его разума, заставляя стонать имя Луи снова и снова до тех пор, пока голос окончательно не срывается до хрипа. После ошеломляющего оргазма Луи разогревает забытый ими горячий шоколад, заправляя для них обоих новую пахнущую ванилью постель. Гарри целует каждый участок Луи, до которого может дотянуться, пока изнеможение не овладевает им, постепенно погружая его в царство сна.  
  
— Скажи это снова, — сонно просит Гарри, укладываясь в позицию большой ложки.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, Гарри Стайлс, — блаженно отвечает Луи, выключая свет.


	6. Chapter 6: The More I Get Of You The Stranger It Feels

 

Гарри прибывает на свою первую встречу в компанию джинсов Paige с тупой болью в бедрах. Как только солнце появляется из-за горизонта, Гарри вжимает Луи в матрас и будит его поцелуями. Это выходит быстро, отчаянно и горячо. Грязные поцелуи и стоны до хрипоты, пока Луи говорил Гарри, как он сильно любит его. Они оба отчаянно хотят оставить отпечатки друг на друге, чтобы ничего не забыть за те месяцы, что Луи будет в отъезде. Гарри хочет оставить отметины, физические доказательства, но ему нужно сниматься, поэтому, вместо этого, он ставил засосы Луи, заполняя его шею и грудь синяками и укусами.

Контракт, который они подписали с ним на встрече, был довольно стандартным, с маленьким добавлением, что он не может продавать свои фотографии кому-либо еще. Гарри считает, что это прекрасно, учитывая, что ему нужна была уверенность, прежде чем снимет рубашку, зная, что джинсы Paige определенно отфотошопят некоторые части его тела, и это на удивление его успокаивало.

Как только Гарри заходит в гримерную, он вспоминает ту энергию, которую подарил ему Луи по пути в аэропорт между нежными поцелуями.

— Нет никого красивее тебя, — говорит с уверенностью Луи, заставляя тем самым сердечко Гарри ёкнуть.

Луи прощается с ним фирменным поцелуем и коротким: «Я люблю тебя».

Гарри отвечает: «Скажи это снова», — и Луи улыбается, делает это снова, растворяясь в толпе людей…

Гарри прибывает в свою гримерную и замечает четыре дюжины пионов с запиской «<i>Ты делаешь меня сильным хх ЛТ</i>». Гарри чувствует, что он может захватить мир.

__

Через неделю отметины, которые Гарри оставил на его теле, постепенно выцветают. Луи проводит по ним руками, когда они заканчивают саундчек.

— Потирание этих мест не вернет их обратно, — говорит Найл, больше с нежностью, чем наказанием. Луи убирает руки и берет микрофонную стойку.

Он пытался страдать в тишине, но от Найла ничего не скроешь. Помогло то, что Найл все время общается с Зейном, поэтому он в курсе всех вещей о Гарри.

— Почему ты не пойдешь в свою гримерную и не позвонишь ему по FaceTime? — предлагает Найл.

— Он, вероятно, занят, — отвечает Луи. — Там сейчас утро, он, наверное, на съемке.

— Он не отправил тебе свое расписание? Ты не следишь за его навигатором? — хихикает Найл.

— Заткнись, — выпаливает Луи, — я не настолько жуткий.

— Серьезно, поговори с ним, — вмешивается Джош. — Ты подводишь нас, чувак.

— ХОРОШО, — отвечает он, выбегая с микрофоном в руках. Он закрывает дверь в их с Найлом гримерную, находит номер Гарри и включает FaceTime.

Он позвонил ему дважды, прежде тем как Гарри сонно отвечает ему.

— Луи? — голос Гарри звучит сипло, и Луи видит потолок в его комнате. Изображение слегка сдвигается, и часть Гарри снова появляется на экране: нос и лоб. Он лежит на боку, положив телефон на подушку. — Все в порядке?

— Черт, я разбудил тебя? — хмурится Луи.

— Я должен был проснуться уже давно, но йогу отменили, а съемки у нас сегодня на закате, — объясняет Гарри. — Но я лучше поговорю с тобой, чем буду спать.  
Луи может видеть уголок сонной улыбки Гарри на экране.

— Боже, я так скучаю по тебе, — выдыхает Луи.

— Я тоже скучаю по тебе, милый, — отвечает Гарри, зевая. — Тебе нужно завершить тур, тогда ты сможешь приехать домой.

— Я работаю над этим, — усмехается Луи, игнорируя, как его желание становится все больше с каждым разом, когда Гарри говорит «дом». — Парни недовольны мной. Якобы я расстраиваю их.

— Это будут долгие несколько месяцев, — тихо говорит Гарри.

— Да, — вздыхает Луи.

— У тебя закончатся цветы, — говорит Гарри, глядя на букет, который доставили вчера утром в его квартиру. Луи заказал доставку цветов для Гарри на каждый день.

— Вряд ли, — хихикает Луи. — Существует как минимум десяток разных цветов роз. И они считаются как разные цветы.

— Но они все означают разные вещи, — говорит Гарри.

— Разве? — мямлит Луи. — И какие я тогда должен присылать тебе?

— Красные.

— Ты настоящий романтик, — улыбается Луи.

Гарри хихикает и придвигает телефон ближе к себе. Луи думает, что это рефлекс, наподобие объятия. Это немного разочаровывает его, потому что теперь он видит меньше Гарри, но при этом, это выглядит мило, потому что Гарри хочет, что он был ближе, как можно ближе в данный момент.

— Думаю, мне надо идти сейчас, — неохотно говорит Луи.

— Иди, мистер Рок-звезда, — голос Гарри звучит еще грустнее, чем должен был.

— Люблю тебя, — отвечает Луи.

— Скажи мне это снова, — автоматически говорит Гарри, желая ответить Луи так, как он заслуживает.

__

Гарри не удивляется, когда находит в гримерной розы позже в тот день, но он удивлен цвету. Фиолетовый. Они были в основном фиолетовые, с единственным красным бутоном среди них, почти незаметным.

«<i>Цвети со мной хх ЛТ</i>», — гласит карточка.

Гарри достает телефон и гуглит «фиолетовые розы».

«Любовь с первого взгляда, креативность, открытость, бесконечные возможности».

__

Зейн планирует вечеринку по поводу рождения ребенка Гарри несколько месяцев. Соотнести расписания друзей Гарри было очень сложно, сложнее, чем он первоначально предполагал. Никогда не было больше троих человек в городе одновременно, поэтому Зейн всегда держал все под рукой и ждал времени, когда они все смогут собраться, по крайней мере, пятеро из них.

Это случается в магический четверг около полудня. Карли прилетает со своей девушкой Тейлор, Эд выступает на разогреве у Rolling Stones в ЛА тем вечером, и Лили как раз заканчивает свою последнюю съемку. Если бы Эд смог привести Мика Джаггера, их было бы пятеро, но даже если и нет, это было бы очень хорошо для Зейна.

Он собирается записать Гарри на массаж, чтобы его не было дома хотя бы полтора часа. Но всего лишь упоминание о массаже делает Гарри меланхоличным и страдающим из-за того, что это не Луи, а с его массажем ничто не может сравниться. Поэтому он заказывает для него маникюр и педикюр в любимом салоне Гарри. У него не было столько времени, сколько нужно было, но другого варианта не оставалось.

Зейн заходит в квартиру Гарри, открыв ее ключом, который дал ему Гарри, начиная медленно все преобразовывать. В итоге, это выглядит не как детская вечеринка, а коктейльная, замаскированная в пастельные тона. Декор, выбранный Зейном, хорошо подходит к стилю дома Гарри.

Лили приезжает первой. Она приглашает с собой Жасмин, видимо, настаивая на том, что ей будет сложно нести подарки. С собой они приносят три больших коробки, упакованных в бумагу с лягушками. Зейн помогает им войти, и они немедленно принимаются за работу, делая фруктовые напитки из алкогольных и безалкогольных составляющих. Карли и Тейлор прибывают позже; после двух напитков появляется и Эд с Миком, таща на буксире Ронни Вуда.

Вечеринка в самом разгаре, когда Гарри, наконец, возвращается домой. Он плачет, пока все его обнимают и поздравляют. Гарри почти падает в обморок, когда замечает, что <i>сам</i> Мик Джаггер пытается достать лед из холодильника на его кухне.

Эд спасает Гарри, прежде чем он начинает признаваться в своей бессмертной любви этому человеку.

— Гарри! Новые подушки на диване просто обалденны! Выглядит намного лучше, чем когда я был здесь в последний раз, — говорит Эд, отливая из кувшина клубничный дайкири, который сделала Лили.

— Спасибо, Эд, — улыбается Гарри, украдкой смотря на Мика.

— У тебя милый дом, — соглашается Мик, и Гарри обессиленно прислоняется к Эду. — Юный Эдвард говорил мне, что ты и он через многое прошли. Спали на диванах друг друга, когда были бедными в этом большом городе.

— Или на чьих-то еще, — кивает Гарри, усмехаясь, замечая, как Эд поворачивается в его сторону.

— Мы проделали большой путь, — гордо заявляет Эд.

— Это типа цитата от Дрейка? «Начали на дне, а сейчас мы здесь?»*, — улыбается Мик и отходит за еще одним напитком. Эд и Гарри приходят в себя добрые три минуты.

Они все съедают торт прежде, чем Гарри успевает открыть подарки. Оказывается, что в коробках Лили было автомобильное кресло и коляска в цвет к нему. Карли и Тейлор дарят огромный пакет вещичек с котами: комбинезончиками, плюшевыми котами, шапочкой с котом и футболкой с надписью «Папа говорит, что я замуррчательный». Эд обещает посидеть с ребенком, как только у него найдется свободная минутка, если тот, конечно, согласится приютить его на своем диване. И Мик. Мик дарит Гарри значок «Ребенок в машине» для автомобиля. Зейн с огромной радостью наблюдает за тем, как продуманные подарки близких друзей Гарри были затменены простым желтым треугольничком.

Эд, Мик и Ронни уходят до того, как Гарри успевает показать им детскую, но он показывает ее девушкам. Они обсуждают выбор цветов и постельное покрывало, которое выбрал для ребенка Гарри.

— Это выглядит намного лучше, чем было раньше, — говорит Жасмин Гарри.

— Спасибо, Джес, — широко улыбается Гарри.

— Весь дом выглядит лучше, я бы сказала, — добавляет Лили. — Такой яркий и такой… в твоем стиле, что ли.

— Я чувствовал, что мне были нужны перемены, — пожимает плечами Гарри. — Я немного волновался… особенно когда Луи пришел в первый раз. Это выглядело немного по-девчачьи.

— Луи? — вмешивается Тейлор. — Твой парень?

Гарри ухмыляется и кивает.

— Он помог мне покрасить эту комнату, — Гарри слышит, как Зейн фыркает позади него. — Я бы хотел, чтобы вы все познакомились с ним.

— Он в туре? — спрашивает Жасмин.

— Да, — улыбка Гарри тут же сползает. — Но он будет здесь когда… когда малыш родится, — он кладет руки на животик, и все девушки радостно визжат. Через какое-то время они возвращаются в гостиную, чтобы пролистать книги с детскими именами, которые Зейн купил для Гарри.

__

Было около часа ночи, когда автобус No Control въехал в Испанию. Парни были все еще заведены, и никто не мог спать, поскольку адреналин после концерта еще не выветрился.

— НЕ МОЖЕТ, МАТЬ ЕГО, БЫТЬ, — кричит Найл в конце автобуса. — НЕ. МОЖЕТ. БЫТЬ.

Луи и остальные парни были в середине горячего раунда ФИФА, но это остановило их.

— Что такое, Найлер? — спрашивает Луи, поднимаясь со своего кресла-мешка. Он чувствует себя немного неуверенным и, возможно, старым для этого кресла.

— РОННИ ЧЕРТОВ ВУД, — голос Найла, казалось, застревает на больших буквах. Его телефон разрядился в середине концерта, и, когда он поставил его на зарядку, заметил, что Зейн написал ему с мероприятия, похожего на детскую вечеринку. Там вправду были фотографии Ронни Вуда, поедающего торт и играющего на гитаре с кем-то, похожими на Эда Ширана и Тейлор Свифт.

— Ты уверен, что это не фотошоп? — спрашивает Джош, когда Найл открывает фотографию с Гарри и Миком Джаггером, делающими селфи.

— Что за хрень там происходит? — спрашивает Дэн.

— Зейн рассказывал что-то о том, что пытался сделать Гарри вечеринку по поводу рождения ребенка, — пожимает плечами Найл. — Кажется, он все-таки собрал достаточное количество людей.

— Вечеринка по поводу ребенка? — сердце Луи замирает. Он был прав в самом начале. Он пропустил это.

— Смотрите, мой парень обнимает Ронни Вуда! — кричит Найл.

Парни смотрят на Найла, и он поворачивается, чтобы увидеть их уменьшающийся восторг.

— Парень? — спрашивает Джош.

— Когда это Зейн стал твоим парнем? — ухмыляется Дэн.

Глаза Найла расширяются, когда он понимает, что только что ляпнул.

— Последнее, что я слышал, — то, что вы просто знакомые, — добавляет Луи.

— Я думаю… мне стоит поговорить с ним об этом, — рассуждает Найл вслух. — Просто я чувствую, будто он мой парень.

— Ты определенно должен поговорить с ним, — кивает Дэн.

— О, да, Найлер, сделай это, — Джош обнимает Найла за шею.

__

Гарри поднимает трубку на втором гудке.

— Разве ты не должен спать? — первое, что он спрашивает; в его голосе не было злобы, лишь немного переживания.

— Мы все еще под адреналином после шоу, — объясняет Луи.

— Хорошо, я понимаю.

— Как прошел твой день? Хорошо, да? — спрашивает Луи, заранее зная ответ.

Он не ожидает, что Гарри заплачет.

— Я так понимаю, ты уже видел фотографии с вечеринки?

— Найл только что показал их нам, — начинает Луи. — Пожалуйста, не плачь, милый. Мне показалось, что ты хорошо провел время! Там был твой кумир!

— Он был, да, — визжит Гарри. — Но не было моего парня.

— Ох, любимый, — мягко говорит Луи. — Брюссель не составляет тебе компанию?

— Составляет, но его руки слишком короткие, чтобы обнимать меня.

— Мне жаль, малыш, — бормочет Луи. Плач Гарри, кажется, успокаивается — видимо, это нужно было, чтобы показать, насколько сильно он скучает по Луи.

— Хочешь узнать, что подарил Мик Джаггер для малыша? — спрашивает Гарри.

— Больше, чем что-либо еще в мире.

И так Гарри начинает рассказывать обо всех подарках.

__

Луи был взволнован после их последнего шоу в Мадриде, руки тряслись и были в огне. Он отфутболил со сцены усилитель. Толпа буквально взорвалась, скандируя его имя, когда они играли второй раз на бис. Он чувствовал, что может пробежать континент или переплыть океан. Ему нужно было успокоиться, поэтому он, несмотря на дрожь в пальцах, позвонил Гарри. Он позвонил один, второй раз и с раздраженным рычанием сдался. Адреналин в крови давал о себе знать.

— Нам надо сегодня куда-нибудь сходить, — говорит он Найлу, когда они заходят за кулисы.

— Хорошо, — ухмыляется Найл, кладя руку на плечо Луи.

Они идут в «Ванила» и сидят за столом, полным профессиональных футболистов, которые уже были в стельку пьяны, прося фотографии и автографы. Девушки двух из них даже вытаскивают Луи на танцпол, но он уже был настолько пьян, что даже не помнит их имен.

На следующее утро он просыпается с головной болью и вкусом дохлой кошки во рту. К счастью, его окружение было знакомым. Он спал в объятиях Найла в его же комнате.

Пройдя путь к туалету, он находит свой разряженный телефон около трусов Найла и перьевое боа, которое появилось неизвестно откуда.

Два стакана воды немного позже — и он в своей комнате, где неожиданно на кровати находит сидящего Лиама.

— ПОВЕСЕЛИЛИСЬ? — кричит он.

— Ты зло, — бурчит Луи, закрывая шторы, которые открыл, должно быть, Лиам.

Пейн слегка усмехается.

— Чем ты, мать его, думал? — спрашивает он, хватая Луи за плечо, пока тот игнорирует его.

— Я хорошо провел время, черт, Лиам. Свали с моего чемодана, чувак, — Луи ложится на кровать, заползая под одеяло.

Лиам нависает над ним, нетерпеливо складывая руки и постукивая по ноге Томлинсона.

— Подожди, а что ты здесь делаешь? — слегка приподняв голову, спрашивает он, сразу же жалея об этом, так как Лиам буквально убивает его своим взглядом.

— Я здесь, потому что твоя несчастная задница была сфотографирована от ада и обратно прошлой ночью, — Лиам кидает в него утреннюю газету. Там куча фотографий Луи: одни, где его руки на накаченных футболистах, другие, где он танцует с девушками, имен которых он определенно не помнит.

— Твою мать, — рычит Луи.

— Именно так.

— Гарри звонил?

— Не думаю, что он видел, — мотает головой Лиам.

— Твою мать, — повторяет Луи, утыкаясь лицом в подушку. Сегодняшний день будет долгим, так как теперь ему придется ждать, пока Гарри проснется и новости дойдут до него.

Автобус No Control только выезжает в Лиссабон, когда Гарри наконец звонит ему. Луи быстро отвечает, направляясь к дивану в конце автобуса.

— Привет, Хаз, — неуверенно говорит он.

— Господи, Лу, — Гарри громко дышит на том конце провода, будто сейчас заплачет. — Ты в порядке?

— Да, все хорошо, прости за эти фотографии…

— Фотографии? Какие?

— Эмм, в газете?

Может, американские таблоиды еще и не напечатали.

— Что насчет снапов? — спрашивает Гарри. — Никто не хочет просыпаться от этого, Луи.

Луи закрывает лицо рукой и думает, может ли он задушить себя ей. Он не помнит, отсылал ли он что-нибудь Гарри в снепчате.

— Пять минут твоего пьяного плача в туалете? — печаль Гарри превращается в злость.

Пять минут? Что ж, это объясняет, почему его телефон был разряжен, учитывая, что он не был полностью заряжен, когда они выезжали в клуб.

— Прости меня, пожалуйста, Гарри, — Луи пытается дышать.

— Я знаю, что ты скучаешь по мне, но, черт, Луи. Пожалуйста, по крайней мере, позаботься о себе и вернись ко мне в целости и сохранности.

— Мне очень и очень жаль.

Он слышит, как Гарри пытается сдерживать рыдания.

— Я знаю, что не ответил на твой звонок сразу, я был на съемках с Зейном. Я не могу просто сидеть и ждать, пока ты мне пришлешь что-то, Луи.

— Боже, Хаз. Это не твоя вина, а моя! Я должен быть более взрослым, а не ходить гулять и вытворять подобного рода дерьмо.

— Что ж… да.

— Это просто… черт, было очень хорошее шоу, я хотел рассказать тебе о нем, но так получилось, что я слишком сильно отметил все это, — тихо говорит Луи.

— Я рад, что это было хорошее шоу, — отвечает Гарри мягким голосом. — Мне жаль, что мне пришлось узнать это из пьяного снепчата, а не телефонного разговора.

— Это было настолько плохо?

— А ты не помнишь? — спрашивает Гарри, хихикая. — Хотя нет, не думаю, что ты помнишь.

— Я… прошу прощения за все то, что сказал, — бормочет Луи.

— На самом деле это было очень мило, — с нежностью произносит он. — Ты жаловался на танцующую девушку, по имени Изадора или Изабель, ты не помнил, как ее зовут, и просто говорил, как ты хотел, чтобы это был я.

— Оу, — выдыхает Луи, — оу.

— Да, — тон Гарри становится спокойнее, — ты много извинялся за то, что уехал.

— Оу, — повторяет Луи, сглатывая. — Господи, прости меня, Гарри. Обещаю, я больше не буду пить.

Гарри слегка усмехается.

— Тебе не нужно не пить совсем, — говорит он мягко, — просто немного меньше, ладно? Бери с собой Лиама, он будет тебя сопровождать.

— Думаю, Найл — дерьмовый друг, — усмехается Луи.

— У Зейна на телефоне есть тоже парочка подробных вещей.

— Оу.

— Он был, честно говоря, напуган ими, — в голосе Гарри слышна усмешка. — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был осторожен, пожалуйста.

— Обязательно.

— Кто-нибудь говорил тебе, что переспал с тобой ночью?

— Слава богу, нет, — Луи кивает, несмотря на то, что Гарри не может видеть его. — Прости и за это. Все начнут говорить, что я изменяю.

Гарри морщится от этого слова, а Луи хмурится.

— Учитывая, как ты извинялся в снепчате, думаю, что у нас все хорошо, пока крайней мере, в этом случае, — уверил его Гарри.

— Я говорил об этом в снепчате?

— Да, — говорит Гарри. — Ты всхлипывал и говорил, что, вероятно, одна из этих девушек будет говорить, что спала с тобой, и что это все ерунда, потому что ты большую часть времени провел, представляя, как ты потираешь своей щетиной мои бедра.

— Боже, я серьезно это сказал?

— Нет, — говорит Гарри. — Ладно, все, кроме последней части. Там я добавил немного от себя.

— О, да? — спрашивает Луи.

— Да, — голос Гарри немного вздрагивает. — Ты просто говорил, что ты отращиваешь свою бороду для меня. А я уже решил, что это для моих бедер.

В низу живота Луи чувствует жар.

— Ты думал об этом, да? — бурчит он.

— Немножко. Биллборд написал статью пару дней назад о том, как быстро распродаются ваши концерты. И они использовали одну из фотографий с вашего шоу в Венеции.

— Первого или второго? — игриво спрашивает его Луи.

— Второго, — фыркает Гарри.

— Я надел тот джемпер с v-образным вырезом для тебя, милый.

— Уверен, что все засосы уже выцвели, — грустно шепчет Гарри.

— Тебе придется поставить еще несколько, когда я вернусь.

— Обязательно. Боже, Лу. Я так хочу поцеловать тебя.

— Луи, мы здесь, — кричит Лиам.

— Лиам, клянусь Богом, — огрызается Луи.

— Тебе нужно идти? — голос Гарри звучит расстроенно.

— Луи Уильям Томлинсон, выйди отсюда сейчас же, или я солью в интернет фото того, что ты писал мне прошлой ночью, — пугает его Лиам.

— Гарри, я люблю тебя, мне надо бежать, — шепчет он напоследок, кладя трубку.

__

No Control отдыхают два дня в Лондоне. На деле это тридцать шесть часов. Недостаточно времени, чтобы успеть слетать в ЛА, но достаточно времени для ужина с семьей и сна в собственной квартире.

Дома довольно тихо, но это лучше, чем поход в клуб с Найлом. Луи выпивает чашку чая и осматривает пыль, скопившуюся на мебели и прочем, думая, стоит ли продавать эту квартиру. Это зависело от многих вещей, связанных, в первую очередь, с Гарри.

Луи сидит на своей королевского размера кровати, которая чувствуется еще больше, после автобуса. Он открывает свой ноутбук, включает скайп и звонит Гарри.

Тот отвечает после трех гудков, выглядя ошеломительно даже на своем телефоне.

— Ты с макияжем? — спрашивает Луи перед тем, как сказать «привет».

— Немного, я только что вернулся со съемок, — хихикает Гарри.

— Тушь?

— Да. Немного основы, немного туши — это был мой выбор.

— Очень хорошо смотрится на тебе, малыш.

— Спасибо, милый, — Гарри сладко улыбается. — Как твои дела? Как квартира?

— Большая и пустая, как и моя в ЛА, — говорит Луи, опираясь головой о гору подушек. — Не знаю, как долго я еще смогу приезжать сюда.

— Да? — Гарри говорит странным тоном. — Вы же, ребята, много гастролируете, и поэтому очень хорошо иметь свое местечко, — он прочищает горло, — если бы я мог купить еще один дом перед тем, как уехать из Англии, я бы купил именно там.

— Ты всегда можешь остаться здесь, если захочешь.

— Тогда лучше оставить ее, да?

— Только из-за тебя, — кивает Луи. Его сердце вздрагивает, когда глаза Гарри в экране отпускаются вниз: глубокие, зеленые и великолепные. — Боже, ты такой милый, — Луи выдыхает, закрывая рот сразу, как только говорит это.

Гарри хихикает, кокетливо смотря на Луи.

— Ты тоже неплох, — он закусывает губу, и сердце Луи прыгает еще быстрее.

— Да? — Луи поворачивает голову для лучшего ракурса. — Борода сюда хорошо подходит, — он проводит по ней пальцами. — Вполне достаточно, чтобы провести по твоим бедрам и ягодицам, когда я буду тебя вылизывать.

— Черт, — Гарри остро выдыхает. — Черт, Луи, намного сложнее дрочить без тебя, — его голос раздраженный, будто он пытался сотню раз, и у него ничего не получалось.

— Мне жаль, любимый, — Луи слышит, как дыхание Гарри запинается, как обычно, когда он трогает себя. — Сложно обхватить около животика?

— Да, — хныкает он, пытаясь сделать это. — Я весь горячий, Лу.

— Разденься для меня, малыш, — говорит Луи, наполовину предлагая, наполовину прося. Гарри легко подчиняется, держа телефон, и Луи может видеть его раскрасневшуюся грудь. — Такой чертовский великолепный, — задыхается он, оборачивая руку вокруг своего уже вставшего члена.

— Я так хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, Лу, — голос Гарри медленный, камера трясется, когда он пытается держать телефон и обхватывать член.

— Боже, — стонет Луи, — ты можешь объездить меня… как утром, когда я уехал, хочу войти в тебя так глубоко, малыш.

Гарри стонет, быстро закрывает глаза и открывает вновь.

— Почему ты не раздет? — в его голосе слышно недовольство. Луи хихикает, снимая свои вещи.

— Так лучше? — спрашивает он, ставя ноутбук на бедра, чтобы Гарри мог видеть часть его члена и торс.

— Намного лучше, — кивает Гарри, впиваясь глазами в Луи. — Боже, экран моего телефона такой маленький.

— Ноутбук? — предлагает Луи, ослабляя хватку на своем члене.

— Животик мешает, — хмурится Гарри, в ответ на что Луи хихикает. — Это не смешно, — возражает он.

— Хочу трахнуть тебя своим языком, — предлагает Луи вместо этого, и Гарри начинает двигать рукой, замечая, что Луи уже давно делает это.

— Черт, — Гарри закусывает губу, — Лу, это звучит неудобно, но… оближи свою руку.

Луи смеется, но повинуется и стонет, оборачивая руку вокруг члена опять.

— Лучше? — спрашивает Гарри, тяжело дыша.

— Да, — кивает Луи, поглаживая ствол.

— Блять, ты такой горячий, — стонет Гарри, — и я тоже.

— Да, — кивает Луи в согласии, — такой чертовский горячий для меня, малыш.

— Н-нет, — Гарри мотает головой, его рука неподвижна, и резко в экране виден лишь потолок, когда он кладет телефон на животик. — Мое тело полностью горячее… гребаные гормоны.

Луи перестает двигать рукой, наблюдая, как Гарри наклоняется туда, где лежат его резинки для волос. Он завязывает волосы в пучок, и Луи одобряюще хмыкает.

— Люблю, когда твои кудряшки в таком виде, — говорит Луи, широко улыбаясь и двигая рукой снова. — Люблю проводить рукой по твоим волосам.

— Луи, — стонет Гарри, поднимая телефон опять, увлеченно наблюдает за Луи, сжимая в руке член и откидываясь назад опять. Он работает рукой с большим напряжением, волосы вылезают из-под резинки. — Твою маать, — стонет он, кладя телефон, чтобы собрать волосы. — Гребаные волосы, — фыркает он, и Луи опять останавливается, слегка хихикая, когда у Гарри с трудом получается собрать волосы из-за вспотевших рук. — Это не смешно, — надувает губы он, когда хихиканье Луи переходит в полноценный смех, и Гарри приходится смеяться с ним, потому что это безумие, и сложно заниматься сексом по скайпу, если не делать ничего вместе.

— Я очень раздражен, Луи, — говорит Гарри в итоге, и Луи не знает, относится это к данной ситуации или его отсутствию в целом.

— Я сброшу и перезвоню тебе, да? — начинает Луи. — Мы займемся старым добрым сексом по телефону и отложим скайп на потом.

Гарри тяжело вздыхает и хмурится.

— Я хотел, чтобы это было хорошо, как сейчас, Лу, — он позволяет волосам упасть на плечи.

— Я тоже, малыш, — мурлычет Луи, — но и так будет хорошо, — он передвигает ноутбук на прикроватную тумбочку и поворачивает экраном к себе. — Почему бы тебе ты не положить телефон на подушку и не лечь на спину? В тебе уже есть несколько пальцев?

— Мммм, — Гарри медленно подчиняется, хватая в руки смазку и переворачивая телефон. — Так?

— Именно так, малыш, — бормочет Луи, несмотря на то, что он видит лишь малую часть того, что делает Гарри: лишь лицо и часть плеч. — Войдешь своими пальчиками для меня?

— Да, — кивает Гарри и повинуется.

Луи разговаривает с ним, пока у того три пальца внутри, смотря, как плечо Гарри напрягается с каждым толчком, лицо краснеет сильнее и сильнее, глаза стекленеют, его подстрекают положительные возгласы из уст Луи.

— Так чертовски узко, Хаз, — стонет Луи, пока Гарри трахает себя сильнее пальцами, а другая рука медленно двигается на члене. — Ты так хорошо принимаешь мой член. Я возьму тебя сзади, когда вернусь, блять.

Гарри кончает со вскриком, откидываясь на подушки, его руки трясутся, конечности приятно тяжелеют.

— Я так сильно скучаю по тебе, Лу, — говорит Гарри вместо благодарности, которую он планировал.

— Я тоже скучаю по тебе, Хазза, — отвечает Луи, его голос все еще тонкий, и он слегка смеется, глядя на свой покрасневший член. Он бы хотел кончить раньше, чтобы сфокусироваться на Гарри.

— Луи?

— Да, Гарри? — улыбается ему Луи, убирая руку с члена.

— Я- я люблю тебя, — тихо говорит он, и Луи обильно кончает с неожиданно постыдным для него звуком, слыша как Гарри хихикает в ответ.

__

Парижская фотосессия Зейна отлично совпадает с датами концертов No Control, и Гарри собирался извлечь из этого выгоду.

Он был в самом начале третьего триместра и чувствовал полный беспорядок, когда собирал вещи, которые Зейн должен был взять с собой в качестве подарков. Вещи, которые он купил для Луи. За некоторыми он специально ходил в город и искал, другие ему просто захотелось купить. Пара Vans из коллекции «Звездных войн», часы Fendi, футболка с группой лежали вместе с тюбиком зубной пасты, хлопковым роликом, бельем и упаковкой пятисот ушных палочек.

— Прости, чувак, но я не собираюсь передавать твоему парню чертовы трусы, — Зейн трясет головой.

— Может, они ему нужны! — говорит Гарри, придерживая рукой спину. В последнее время она часто стала болеть — однообразная постоянная боль.

— Он может купить их там, может, даже красивее. Я знаю точно, что ты заказал эти красивые трусы во Франции, Хаз.

— Но это его любимые, — возмущается Гарри.

— Да хоть Папа Римский их благословил. Я не буду передавать твоему парню трусы, — Зейн опять трясет головой.

— Тогда дай их своему парню, а он передаст моему, — предлагает Гарри, его губа дрожит, пока Зейн, в конце концов, не сдается.

— Это безумие, — Зейн застегивает чемодан, наполовину заполненный подарками.

— Я бы хотел поехать с тобой, — хмурится Гарри.

— Я бы тоже хотел, чтобы ты поехал со мной, — Малик оборачивает руку вокруг талии Гарри.

Сейчас они не упоминают тот факт, что Гарри изначально должен был ехать. Раньше. Он заключил контракт год назад с компанией, с которой сейчас сотрудничает Зейн. Малик представлял жесткие грани и гладко облегающие боксеры: современные, популярные, шикарные. Гарри должен был представлять линию с цветочными принтами: молодежные, веселые, весенние.

Но беременность.

— Я сам проверю, чтобы Луи получил все твои подарки, — говорит Зейн, целуя его в висок.

— Спасибо, Зи, — бормочет Гарри. — Люблю тебя.

— Люблю вас тоже, малыши, — он крепко обнимает его, как только можно с учетом животика Гарри. — Я так горжусь тобой.

— За что? — спрашивает Гарри, делая сконфуженное лягушачье лицо.

— За то, что открыл свое сердце для любви опять, — говорит Зейн. — Боже, это звучит как клише.

— Это было мило, — хихикает Гарри.

— Конечно, — улыбается Зейн. — Я все еще могу попробовать всунуть тебя в чемодан, рядом с трусами.

— Отлично! Мы можем использовать тот значок от Мика. Ребенок в машине! — смеется Гарри.

__

Коллекция подарков Зейна была странной, но все же в стиле Гарри. Луи получил их перед тем, как Найл затолкал Зейна в свой номер и захлопнул дверь.

Луи открывает FaceTime и ждет, пока Гарри ответит. Он знает, что Гарри на съемках, но надеялся, что тот сможет уловить момент.

Он на улице, и на улице ветрено.

— Любимый! — мурлычет Гарри, и сильный порыв ветра образует нимб из волос над его головой.

— Я получил твои подарки, — кричит Луи в телефон.

— Почему ты кричишь? — кричит в ответ Гарри, посмеиваясь.

— Кажется, что у тебя шумно, — говорит Луи нормальным голосом.

— Что? — кричит Гарри.

— Я говорю, что у тебя, кажется, шумно, — перекрикивает его Луи.

— Я услышал тебя с первого раза, — хихикает Гарри.

— Хитренький.

— Я скучаю по тебе, — выдыхает он, когда кудри попадают на лицо.

— Я скучаю по тебе тоже, — выдыхает Луи вместе с ним, несмотря на то, что они так далеко.

— Я люблю тебя, — голос Гарри слегка жесткий и приглушенный, когда он подносит телефон ближе, чтобы Луи мог слышать его на сильном ветру.

— Скажи это еще раз.

— Я люблю тебя.

— Это все еще кажется нереальным для меня, — говорит Луи.

— О, заткнись и открывай свои подарки, — краснеет Гарри.

Они не были сильно упакованы. Луи был невероятно благодарен за все, особенно за нижнее белье.

— Как ты узнал, что это мои любимые? — ухмыляется он.

— Я стирал три пары таких уже сотню раз, — Гарри закатывает глаза, и на его лице сияет улыбка, украшаемая двумя ямочками.

— Я люблю тебя. И эти трусы, — он прижимает их к груди и после целует.

— Ты такой придурок, — хихикает Гарри, и кто-то зовет его. — Малыш, мне нужно бежать.

— Подожди, — говорит Луи, и Гарри поворачивает свое лицо к камере.

— Да?

— Что я могу прислать тебе взамен? С Зейном?

— Что-то кроме себя? — задумывается Гарри. — Толстовку?

— Толстовку? Из подарочного магазина? Je TʼHeart Paris? — спрашивает Луи.

— Нет, — Гарри трясет головой, улыбаясь. — Одну из твоих, пожалуйста.

— Оу.

— Все оставшиеся уже не пахнут тобой. Скучаю по твоему запаху, Лу, — бормочет Гарри.

— Я отправлю тебе весь свой чертов чемодан.

— Не издевайся надо мной, Лу, — хмурится Гарри. — Я пытался быть честным.

— Я не издеваюсь, любимый, — Луи трясет головой. — Черт, — он проводит рукой по волосам, волнуясь из-за ситуации. — Я отправлю тебе так много вещей, сколько смогу, и себя. Скоро. Очень скоро, Гарри. Я так хочу обнять тебя.

— Я тоже хочу этого, — улыбается он, но его опять кто-то зовет. — Черт, мне нужно идти. Прости, Лу.

— Не извиняйся, — трясет головой Луи. — Спасибо за подарки. Я люблю тебя.

— И я люблю тебя, — и короткие гудки.

Луи смотрит на телефон, его глаза внезапно начинают слезиться. Он прижимает подарки к груди, тяжело вздыхая.

__

Гарри надевает худи Луи сразу, как достает ее из сумки Зейна. Он обнимает себя обеими руками, покачиваясь туда-сюда.

Зейн обнимает Гарри, целуя его в лоб.

— Еще две недели, милый, — говорит он успокаивающе.

— Да, — из уст Гарри раздается всхлип, он кивает и прижимается лбом в изгиб шеи Зейна. — Он вернется, и я буду рожать.

— Так много замечательных вещей сразу, — Зейн поглаживает спину Гарри, выводя пальцами узоры.

— Я так боюсь, Зейн, — признается он.

— Ты будешь замечательным отцом, Хаз, — говорит Зейн, усаживая Гарри на диван.

— Я не об этом, — Гарри мотает головой. — Что, если… — он мотает головой еще сильнее.

— Что, если что?

— Что, если, когда ребенок родится, Луи решит, что он больше не хочет быть со мной? Решит, что это слишком? Поймет, что… — Гарри говорит со скоростью сто слов в минуту, придумывая все больше версий.

— Гарри, — Зейн обрывает его потом мыслей. — Ты должен успокоиться ради ребенка, любимый, — Малик проводит пальцами по волосам Гарри.

Тот глубоко вдыхает, поддаваясь прикосновению.

— Ты же знаешь, что я не собираюсь продолжать выслушивать твои «что, если». Но, Гарри, я не вру, конечно, многое изменится. Но я думаю, что, если бы Луи хотел уйти от тебя, он сделал бы это раньше. Честно. Ты уже был на приличном сроке беременности, когда встретил его. Он пошел на это, зная, что когда-то ты родишь. И я думаю, — он запинается, и Гарри смотрит на него стеклянными глазами.

— Что ты думаешь?

— Я думаю, что у него большие намерения, Хаз, правда, — говорит Зейн. — Он явно хочет вырастить этого ребенка, хочет еще детей с тобой, совместный дом и всякое такое.

— Да? — Гарри моргает несколько раз, едва сдерживая слезы.

— Я не хочу говорить за него, — говорит Зейн, — но он чертовски любит тебя.

— Любит, — улыбается Гарри, глубоко вдыхая запах толстовки и прижимаясь к Зейну. — Я тоже его люблю.

__

— Томмо! — Джош обнимает Луи за плечо.

— Хей, Джош, — хмурится Луи. — Что такое?

— Просто обнимаю своего бро, бро, — ухмыляется Джош.

— Ладно, чудак, — он пытается убрать руку Джоша, но тот не отпускает.

— Моя девушка присылает мне фотографии нашего щенка. Мы купили его, точнее, ее, перед нашим туром.

— Это круто, — улыбается Луи, когда Джош показывает некоторые фотографии в телефоне. — Это же питбуль, да?

— Мы спасли ее, она просто милейшая из всех собак, — они оба улыбаются, глядя на фотографии.

— И о чем ты хочешь со мной поговорить или рассказать, Джош? — спрашивает Луи, когда Джош задерживается возле него. Это вправду похоже на то, что у него есть что рассказать или спросить.

— Гарри беременный, — говорит Джош, будто это вопрос.

— Да, — кивает Луи, пытаясь сдержать улыбку, — еще десять дней.

— Ты взволнован?

— Да. А почему ты, кстати, спрашиваешь? — его сердце уходит в пятки, будто Джош собирается сказать ему что-то ужасное. Будто Гарри… он отгонял эти мысли прочь, не останавливаясь на них.

— Хорошо… мы купили собаку как проверку, можем ли мы быть родителями, — Джош нервно листает картинки в телефоне. — Не то чтобы это одно и то же, нет…

— Оу, — Луи сразу же чувствует облегчение и понимает, что глупо делать поспешные выводы, — ты нервничаешь.

— Ну, да, — кивает Джош. — Мы даже не говорили о свадьбе, но она стопроцентно уверена, что хочет от меня детей.

— Это же просто замечательно, чувак.

— Да? Я просто… не знаю, как ты готовишься к этому? — его заинтересованность резко пропадает. — Это глупый вопрос, да? Каково это — знать, что у вас очень скоро будут дети?

— Я не знаю даже, — Луи пожимает плечами. — Я влюбился в Гарри задолго до этого.

— Мм…

— Я на самом деле знаю, что могу доверять ему, я вижу его в своем будущем, и волнение побеждает страх.

— Так ты боишься?

— Было бы глупо не бояться. Я собираюсь принять это, каждый день, и если это по-идиотски, то я идиот. Но я повяз в любви, потому что я верю в это, иначе в чем суть всех песен, которые мы пишем?

Джош смеется, откидывая голову назад.

— Я прав? — хихикает Луи.

— Прав. О, и говоря об этом! — он поворачивается и жестом подзывает к себе Дэна и Найла. — Найл сказал, что ты что-то скрываешь от нас.

— Что?

— Не делай такое лицо, — Найл качает головой, — ты пишешь какую-то песню с тех пор, как мы уехали из Штатов.

— Оу, — моргает Луи, — я всего лишь сделал пару набросков.

— Пф, — Дэн закатывает глаза, — наброски. И о чем она?

— Что-то о «сильном», — говорит Найл.

— Секунду, — Луи идет к своей сумке, доставая несколько помятых бумажек, на которых он делал записи.

— Моя рука, твоя рука, связаны, как два корабля, — читает Джош. — Морская тематика, мне нравится.

— Научишь нас играть? — просит Найл.

— Да тут еще учить нечему! — возмущается Луи.

— Отвали, учи давай, — повторяет Найл.

__

Что-то происходит не так.

Гарри чувствует это. Его ребенок никогда сильно не пинается, но именно этим утром в животике было невероятно спокойно. Он пытается перебороть нарастающую панику. Он не собирается быть одним из тех родителей, которые звонят доктору, когда ребенка укусит комар, к примеру.

Но он планирует быть таким раньше. Поэтому он выбирает доктора, которая доступна двадцать четыре часа в сутки семь дней в неделю.

Как и сейчас.

Гарри встает и через силу съедает кусочек тоста, перед тем как выйти на улицу и прогуляться до магазина и обратно. Малыш всегда очень активен во время прогулок. По крайней мере, Гарри так чувствовал.

Но и к тому времени, когда он возвращается домой с туалетной бумагой, пачкой M&Mʼs и любимым чаем Луи, он все еще ничего не чувствует.

Он принимает душ, надевает одну из худи Луи и звонит доктору Рут.

Она говорит ему, что все, вероятно, в порядке, но все же нужно прийти на осмотр. Гарри поблагодарит ее и звонит Зейну, чтобы тот отвез его.

Малик приезжает через десять минут, и через еще пятнадцать они уже сидят у доктора.

Гарри едва может переступить порог кабинета.

Они подключает его к эмбриональному монитору, чтобы посмотреть биение сердца малыша. Гарри впивается пальцами в руку Зейна настолько сильно, пока те не начинают белеть.

— Что это значит? — спрашивает Гарри так спокойно, как только может.

— Это называется эмбриональный недостаток, то есть твой ребенок получает недостаточное количество кислорода, — доктор Рут записывает что-то в бумагах Гарри. — Мы дадим тебе немного кислорода и поставим капельницу, если не сможем вернуть режим его сердца обратно, — она подходит к шкафу и достает необходимые инструменты.

Гарри сухо сглатывает.

— Что будет, если… если это не поможет? — его руки трясутся, когда в одну из них вставляют иголку.

— Тогда сегодня вам сделают кесарево сечение, мистер Стайлс, — спокойно отвечает доктор Рут.

__

Две минуты до начала шоу, и Луи все еще в своих очках. Коробочка с линзами находится у него в руках, когда неожиданно звонит телефон.

Гарри звонит ему по FaceTime, и это странно. Гарри прекрасно знает, что уже время концерта.

Луи садится перед туалетным столиком в его и Найлом гримерной, открывая коробочку с линзами и сбрасывает вызов на голосовое сообщение. Он снимает свои очки.

Надев правую линзу, Луи видит, что Гарри звонит опять. Он колеблется пару секунд, потом кладет линзы обратно в коробочку и отвечает на звонок.

Гарри в слезах.

— Луи, слава Богу, — всхлипывает он. Все мерцает перед глазами, все стерильно белое, и слышны лишь взбешенные голоса.

— Гарри! Что случилось? Ты в порядке? С ребенком все хорошо? — быстро спрашивает Луи, надевая опять очки.

— Ребенок не в порядке, Лу. У него мало кислорода, поэтому я рожаю сейчас.

— Гарри, господи, — Луи задерживает дыхание. — Зейн с тобой? Я…

— Луи, через шестьдесят секунд на сцену! — кричит Дэн.

— Я иду! — кричит Луи, поднимаясь с кресла, а его парень всхлипывает на том конце провода. — У меня концерт, малыш, — в глазах Луи скапливаются слезы.

— Я знаю, — всхлипывает Гарри, — я знаю.

— Я сяду на первый же самолет после концерта.

— Луи…

— Самый первый самолет, — обещает Луи. — Ты такой сильный, малыш. Не могу дождаться, чтобы увидеть тебя. Я люблю тебя.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, — отвечает Гарри, перед там как Луи заменяет телефон на наушник в ухе.

В голове моментально все смешивается. Ему нужно вернуться к Гарри. До перерыва еще два концерта. Но Луи нужно вернуться к Гарри.

— Чувак, что происходит? — спрашивает Найл, на его шее висит гитара, и интро-видео уже начинает играть.

— Гарри рожает сегодня! — кричит Луи. — Ему срочно делают кесарево, и я не там.

Глаза остальных парней резко расширяются.

— Ты серьезно? — спрашивает Джош.

— Да, я, черт возьми, серьезно.

Пятнадцать секунд до выхода на сцену.

— Что мы будем делать? — спрашивает Дэн.

— Мы? — удивленно спрашивает Луи.

— Да, мы…

— Мы отыграем концерт, — говорит Найл, — и после все разрулим.

Они смотрят на него, и Луи думает, когда это Найл стал причиной хаоса в его голове.

— И мы сыграем новую песню Луи, — говорит Найл.

— Сыграем? — спрашивает Дэн.

— Сыграем! — соглашается Джош.

— И, Луи, — поворачивается Найл к нему, перед тем как выйти на сцену.

— Да?

— Ты выходишь на сцену в очках.

* «Начали на дне, а сейчас мы здесь» — строчка из песни Дрейка «Started from the bottom now weʼre here».


	7. Chapter 7: My Power, My Pleasure, My Pain

 У Дэна были с собой таблетки для сна в самолете, и это сыграло на руку, потому что Луи определенно знал, что не сможет уснуть после шоу.  
  
Одиннадцать часов в воздухе, и Луи чувствует себя помятым и неопрятным после сна, но все, что значит в тот момент, — Гарри.  
  
Четыре утра. Он звонит Зейну, как только приземляется, даже не заводя беседу с водителем такси, которое его подвозит.  
  
Голос Зейн в телефоне звучит слабо, становится понятно, что он тоже не спал этой ночью.  
  
— Мне так жаль, Зейн, — начинает Луи.  
  
— Обычно я был бы очень злым, но учитывая все обстоятельства, — зевает Зейн, — я не могу поверить, что ты на самом деле прилетел.  
  
— Как он? Как все прошло? — быстро спрашивает Луи, так как он получил лишь несколько коротких сообщений от Малика перед вылетом.  
  
— Великолепно. Он периодически спит, но, когда просыпается, спрашивает либо о тебе, либо о ребенке.  
  
— Ребенок, — сердце Луи ёкает. Он скучал по нему. Конечно, он скучал по нему. Ему уже почти тринадцать часов.  
  
— Как малыш? — голос Луи смягчается.  
  
— Он… восхитительный, Лу.  
  
— У него есть имя?  
  
— Ты пытаешься узнать от меня пол, — хихикает Зейн.  
  
— Ты почти угадал.  
  
— Гарри скажет тебе имя.  
  
— Я в больнице.  
  
— Я тебя вижу, — говорит Малик и кладет трубку. Он прислоняется к столбу и курит, а Луи забирает свой чемодан из машины.  
  
В его мозгу возникает миллион вещей, которые можно сказать об иронии: Зейн снаружи больницы с сигаретой, и он извиняется за его запах и внешний вид. Но ничто из этого не было важным.  
  
— Он в четыреста одиннадцатой палате, — выдыхает Зейн дым изо рта.  
  
— Уверен, что у него уже есть какие-то шутки по этому поводу, — смеется Луи.  
  
— Возможно, но только когда он немножко отойдет от всего этого.  
  
— Ты идешь со мной?  
  
Зейн мотает головой.  
  
— Если это для тебя не имеет значения, то я поеду домой. Передаю все это тебе в руки. Мне нужен душ и несколько часов сна.  
  
— Хорошо, — кивает Луи, — конечно. Ты… ты и так был здесь все это время.  
  
— Для этого и нужны лучшие друзья, — Зейн пожимает плечами.  
  
— Я так рад, что ты смог быть с ним здесь.  
  
— Хватит разговаривать, иди уже, — смеется он, и Луи входит в больницу с чемоданом в руках.  
  
Ему приходится спросить трех медсестер, где находится палата Гарри; Томлинсон растерян и нервничает. Несколько человек показывают ему, куда идти, и наблюдают, как он быстро идет по коридорам. У него нет времени, чтобы раздавать автографы и фотографироваться сейчас.  
  
Луи стоит перед дверью, будто это портал в Нарнию или платформа в Хогвартс. Он очень взволнован быть здесь, что даже забывает о своих переживаниях. Его будто подбрасывает.  
  
— Вам нужна помощь, сэр? — спрашивает проходящая мимо медсестра. Ее глаза расширяются, когда она узнает Луи, но несмотря на это, она продолжает вести себя, как подобает профессионалу.  
  
— Я нервничаю. Там мой парень и ребенок, я очень хочу увидеть их, но я так волнуюсь.  
  
— У вас есть пятнадцать минут до обхода, — говорит она ему. — Я могла бы по-быстрому зайти в палату до того, как Джессика должна будет проверить мистера Стайлса, и предупредить вас. Просто она не любит посетителей так рано.  
  
— Спасибо за намек, — Луи с благодарностью кивает.  
  
— Удачи, — медсестра машет ему и идет дальше.  
  
Луи открывает дверь и ставит чемодан на пол. Мрачный фиолетовый свет заполняет палату. Лампа стоит в дальнем углу палаты, освещая четыре букета, которые Луи заказал еще в самолете, и цветы, и плюшевые игрушки, и шарики — он не знает, кто подарил их.  
  
Кровать Гарри стоит в противоположном углу, она освещена маленьким ночником с лягушкой, который подарил ему Лиам, перед тем как собрать сумку в больницу.  
  
Луи на носочках идет к нему, но его внимание отвлекает шевеление в колыбельке около кровати Гарри.  
  
Сердце Луи замирает, он меняет свое направление к звуку. На самом деле это лишь три шага, но ему кажется, что он прошел уже милю. Его сердце бешено стучит, а руки трясутся, когда он заглядывает внутрь.  
  
Ребенок там. Розовенькое, еще помятое личико, находится между вязаной шапочкой мятного цвета и пеленальным одеялком с ласточками. Свет в комнате ужасный, но Луи уверен, что он никогда не видел ничего более красивого. Малыш издает еще звуки, пытаясь достать до него маленькими ручками, которым не нравятся границы нового мира.  
  
Луи аккуратно берет новорожденного на руки, прижимая к себе.  
  
— Добро пожаловать в мир, лягушонок, — мягко шепчет Луи, улыбаясь. — Давай дадим твоему папочке поспать.  
  
Малыш моргает — кажется, он пытается привыкнуть к новому состоянию — и успокаивается, когда Луи нежно покачивает его туда-сюда.  
  
Малыш вновь закрывает глаза, и Луи поворачивается, чтобы положить его обратно, но он не может. Он не хочет отпускать.  
  
— Л-лу? — хрипит Гарри, и Луи тот час же поворачивается к нему.  
  
Грязные и взъерошенные кудри убраны назад, кожа желтоватая, под глазами темные круги. Гарри выглядит более уставшим, чем Луи его когда-либо видел. Он выглядит…  
  
— Выходи за меня замуж, — выпаливает Луи, когда Гарри открывает рот, чтобы что-нибудь сказать.  
  
Даже находясь на сильных лекарствах, Гарри резко садится прямо в своей кровати, часто моргая, пытаясь что-либо понять.  
  
— Я сплю? — медленно спрашивает он.  
  
— Ты не спишь, — Луи мотает головой, прижимая к себе ребенка и садясь на край кровати так близко, как это возможно.  
  
— Ты… ты плачешь? — Гарри протягивает руку к лицу Луи, вместе с проводами от капельницы.  
  
Луи не дает понять, что он заметил это движение.  
  
— Выходи за меня, — повторяет он, и большой палец Гарри вытирает слезу из уголка глаза Луи.  
  
— Лу… — начинает Гарри, но в палату входит вышеупомянутая Джессика.  
  
Она не такая грубая, как ожидает Луи. Она работает в тишине, поменяв капельницу Гарри и подключив что-то к монитору, она записывает показатели в карточке и уходит.  
  
Луи чувствует, что может умереть за эти пять минут, что Гарри неподвижно сидел. Он чувствует, что его рука немного начинает потеть под весом ребенка, но он лишь прижимает его к себе еще сильнее.  
  
Гарри начинает плакать, как только Джессика закрывает дверь.  
  
— Гарри, я…  
  
— Я только что родил ребенка, — всхлипывает он, и на его сердечном мониторе полоски начинают расти. — И ты прямо здесь, держишь её, я выгляжу абсолютно ужасно, я под лекарствами, и ты просишь меня выйти за тебя замуж, — по его щекам начинают катится слезы, падая на больничный халат.  
  
— Её, — выдыхает Луи, смотря на малышку в своих руках. — Боже, Гарри, она такая красивая.  
  
— Спасибо, — Гарри плачет, и Луи оборачивает свободную руку вокруг него. Сидеть в этой позе тяжеловато, и Гарри морщится, а Луи начинает паниковать, потому что у того шрамы, и он должен думать об этом, особенно с ребенком в своих руках.  
  
Гарри поддается прикосновению Луи, как может без боли. Они тихо сидят, просто глядя на лицо малышки, которое часто меняется, и это буквально ничего не значит, но Луи считает это идеальным.  
  
— У нее есть имя? — мягко спрашивает он.  
  
— Я думал… Эстер, — тихо отвечает Гарри. — Это означает «звезда».  
  
— Эстер, — повторяет Луи. — Идеально. Идеальное имя для идеального ребенка.  
  
— И, если ей оно не понравится…или она решит, что всегда была мальчиком…она сможет выбрать какое-нибудь другое, — подытоживает Гарри.  
  
Сердце Луи взрывается от радости, потому что даже на лекарствах Гарри оставался Гарри.  
  
Гарри утыкается в плечо Луи, лениво обнимая его руками.  
  
— Не могу поверить, что ты здесь.  
  
— Я бы хотел быть здесь еще раньше, — шепчет Луи. — Прости, что не смог.  
  
— Ты здесь сейчас, — отвечает Гарри, и Луи целует его в макушку.  
  
— Я плохо пахну и ужасно выгляжу.  
  
— Ты идеальный.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — мурлычет Луи, его голос дрожит, так как он больше не может сдерживать эмоции.  
  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, — отвечает Гарри, сонно моргая. Он поднимает голову и целует Луи в губы. — И да.  
  
— Да? — хмурит брови Томлинсон.  
  
— Да, я выйду за тебя, — шепчет Гарри в губы Луи, будто это какой-то секрет.  
  
— Да? — Луи закрывает глаза, боясь открыть их, словно все это может исчезнуть.  
  
— Сложно сказать «нет» любви всей своей жизни, когда он держит в своих руках маленького ребенка.  
  
— Твоего ребенка, — глаза Луи открыты, и небольшие морщинки появляются в уголках глаз, когда он улыбается.  
  
— Первого из множества наших, — Гарри целует его в лучики в уголках глаз, когда лицо того приобретает выражение шока.  
  
Луи утыкается лицом в Гарри, потому что все вокруг становится таким ошеломляющим. Гарри притягивает его к себе, ложась на кровать, и маленькая Эстер лежит между ними.  
  
Все, о чем Луи когда-либо мечтал, становилось явью, и это было лучше, чем он мог представить.


	8. Chapter 8: I've Been Kissed By A Rose

Луи приходится вернуться в Париж до того, как Гарри выписывают из больницы. Фактически, ему нужно вернуться вечером того же дня.  
  
Он пропускает один концерт, и чувство вины отдается болью в животе, но помогает то, что он держит на руках малышку Эстер.  
  
Лиам пытался заставить его прилететь как можно скорее, умоляя быть «на следующем же самолете», но один он уже успевает пропустить.  
  
— Луи, ты меня убиваешь. Да, Гарри милый, я рад за вас, но, пожалуйста, еще один концерт, и у тебя будет полторы недели, — настаивает Лиам.  
  
— Ты видел, какой у нее милый носик? — отвечает Луи по телефону, покачивая малышку на руках.  
  
— Она очень милая, — соглашается Лиам.  
  
— Гарри взял с собой в больницу маленький ночник, который вы с Софи ему подарили, — Луи подмигивает Гарри.  
  
— Не меняй… — начинает Лиам, но после его голос начинает звучать гордо. — Ты серьезно?  
  
— Да, — кивает Луи, несмотря на то, что Лиам не видит его. Гарри улыбается.  
  
— Я тронут, — отвечает Пейн, в его голосе слышна эмоциональность, но он резко прочищает горло и продолжает: — Ты должен вернуться.  
  
— Лиам.  
  
— Луи Уильям Томлинсон, ты обязан своим фанатам.  
  
— Лиам, — рычит Луи, пугая этим Эстер. Кажется, что она вот-вот заплачет, и Гарри хмурится, глядя на Луи с противоположной стороны кровати. — Прости, — нежно говорит он, отдавая девочку Гарри и выходя из комнаты. — Так тяжело уезжать от них.  
  
— Я понимаю это, Луи, — отвечает Лиам как можно более терпеливо. — Я клянусь, я забронирую тебе обратный билет на завтрашний вечер, если это то, чего ты хочешь. Мне нужно, чтобы ты был здесь. Это будет нечестно для фанатов, Лу.  
  
— Я знаю, Лиам, — Луи вновь кивает. — Какой самолет последний, чтобы я мог прилететь вовремя?  
  
— Он через три часа, я заказываю тебе билет сейчас.  
  
— То есть…у меня еще есть немного времени?  
  
— Совсем немного, — отвечает Лиам.  
  
— Передай парням мои извинения и скажи, что я люблю их.  
  
— Мы все на твоей стороне, Луи, — уверяет его Лиам. — Мы очень гордимся тобой.  
  
— Спасибо, — Луи широко улыбается и кладет трубку.  
  
— Все хорошо? — спрашивает Гарри, держа крепко Эстер на руках. Она что-то пьет из бутылочки, и, как Луи понимает, это смесь.  
  
— Да, — кивает Луи, — прости, что я немного разозлился.  
  
Гарри пожимает плечами и слегка улыбается.  
  
— Она все равно скоро расплакалась бы. Оказывается, она была голодна.  
  
— О, тогда я понимаю. Быть милой все время тоже надоедает, — говорит Луи, опять усаживаясь на кровать.  
  
— Знаешь это из собственного опыта? — Гарри приподнимает бровь.  
  
— О, кудряшка, ты думаешь, что я милый? — ухмыляется Луи.  
  
— Невыносимо, — улыбается Гарри и мотает головой. Он морщится, когда хихикает, так как шрамы все еще немного болят.  
  
— Все в порядке, любимый?  
  
— Да, просто… — Гарри показывает головой на живот.  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я покормил ее? Я слышал, что доктор сказала тебе не держать на руках долго тяжелые вещи, — Луи берет девочку на руки.  
  
— Ты просто хочешь подержать ее опять, не ври, — мягко говорит Гарри. — Мне кажется, что ты держишь ее дольше, чем я.  
  
— Ты держал ее девять месяцев, и, — его голос становится тише, — мне нужно уезжать где-то через час.  
  
— Ох, — хмурится Гарри, — последнее шоу?  
  
— Да, — Луи проводит пальцами по волосам Гарри, — а потом я вернусь и буду заботиться о тебе и малышке Эстер.  
  
Гарри поддается прикосновению, прикрывая глаза.  
  
— Я бы так сильно этого хотел, Лу.  
  
— Я рад, — придвигается Луи и целует его в лоб. — Я безумно влюблен в тебя, Гарри Стайлс.  
  
— У-о-у-оу, бананы*, — отвечает Гарри.  
  
Луи быстро моргает, поворачивая голову к Гарри.  
  
— Ты сейчас пытаешься цитировать Бейонсе?  
  
— Пытаешься? Прости? У меня получилось, — говорит Гарри.  
  
Луи смеется, наблюдая за Эстер, которая продолжает спокойно лежать у него на руках.  
  
— Оу, Хаз, нет, нет.  
  
— Что «нет, нет»?  
  
— Строчка у-о-у-оу-ноу-ноу, — поет Луи.  
  
— Нет! — Гарри мотает головой.  
  
— Да, — смеется Луи, — это не бананы.  
  
— Я пел неправильно несколько лет, — голос Гарри звучит расстроенно.  
  
— Все в порядке, милый, думаю, многие люди так делают, — хихикает Луи и тянется за поцелуем. Это долгий поцелуй, полный сладости и обещаний вроде «я люблю тебя и вернусь обратно».  
  
Телефон Луи вибрирует, сообщая, что его ожидает куча пробок по пути в аэропорт. Он тяжело вздыхает.  
  
— Ты скоро вернешься, — говорит Гарри, ставя пустую бутылочку Эстер на тумбочку и поднимая ее на руки.  
  
— Как только смогу, — отвечает Луи и подходит к своему чемодану. Он не распаковывал его, но сейчас решает переодеться: так он не может появиться в аэропорту в течение двадцати четырех часов в одной и той же одежде. Он идет в ванную и быстро переодевается. И лишь сейчас вспоминает о подарке, купленном для Гарри и Эстер в аэропорту Парижа.  
  
— Хаз, — говорит Луи, выходя из ванной.  
  
— Лу, — отвечает Гарри.  
  
— Я купил кое-что для вас с Эсси, — Луи подходит к ним, и Гарри улыбается из-за формы имени дочери. Первое из многих, которое ему нравится.  
  
Луи достает плюшевую игрушку и вручает Гарри.  
  
— Мишка, — глаза Гарри начинают слезиться, — Je TʼHeart Paris.  
  
— Он как раз в коллекцию Эсси, — улыбается Луи, и Гарри покрывает мелкими поцелуями лицо Эстер.  
  
— Поверить не могу, что ты помнишь, — слезы текут по щекам Гарри.  
  
— Конечно, помню, — телефон Луи жужжит опять. — Милый… мне надо идти.  
  
— Конечно, — кивает Гарри, когда Луи целует его.  
  
— Ты будешь в порядке?  
  
— Определенно, это делает все более при-мишко-емлемым.  
  
— Ты ужасен, — улыбается Луи, — почему только я люблю тебя.  
  
__  
  
Если прибытие Луи в ЛА осталось незамеченным, то отъезд — нет.  
  
Внезапная отмена концерта того дня подняло на уши СМИ, особенно когда они узнали, что Луи не в Париже и даже не в Европе. Куча слухов разнеслась по всему миру.  
  
Исходя из историй об измене в Мадриде, сплетни буквально кишат статьями о Гарри и его беременности. Суть слуха заключается в том, что «Гарри узнал обо всем и попал в больницу, а Луи прилетел, чтобы все исправить». В аэропорту десятки папарацци, они фотографируют устало выглядящего Луи и задают миллионы вопросов о нем и Гарри.  
  
Он притягивает чемодан ближе к себе и несет его в руках, как напоминание об Эсси и мягких поцелуях Гарри.  
  
Он прибывает в Шарль-де-Голль, где папарацци еще больше, с более уставшим видом, но все же улыбается, когда берет телефон и видит там фотографию Гарри и Эстер с подписью: «Мы скучаем по нашему Лу-Лу».  
  
__  
  
— Так что случилось? — Найл обнимает Луи, как только тот заходит в автобус. Следом за ним из ниоткуда появляются Дэн и Джош, а за ними и Лиам.  
  
— Я поехал в больницу, Гарри родил, и да, — Луи широко улыбается, его буквально распирает от гордости. Он смотрит на других ребят, которые слегка покраснели.  
  
— Ииии? — настаивает Найл.  
  
— Я, как бы это сказать…сделал предложение ему, — пожимает плечами Луи.  
  
— Предложение? — Джош и Лиам изумляются.  
  
— Да, — Луи слегка кивает.  
  
— И что он ответил? — спрашивает Дэн.  
  
— Он мог сказать только «да», — говорит Найл, смеясь, а после смотрит на Луи. — Он ведь сказал «да»?  
  
— Ммм, — Луи кивает, и все парни обнимают его.  
  
— Вы первые, кому я рассказал. Гарри должен рассказать Зейну сегодня, или вчера, или когда-то еще.  
  
— Ты становился на одно колено? Ты подарил ему кольцо? — спрашивает Джош.  
  
Луи мотает головой.  
  
— Я просто…сказал ему это, когда держал на руках Эстер.  
  
— Эстер? Ребенок, — улыбается Джош.  
  
— Да, — ухмыляется Луи.  
  
— Хорошо, теперь, когда мы в курсе всего, — Лиам прочищает горло, — мне нужно поговорить с Луи, и тогда мы начнем саундчек.  
  
Все парни лишь возмущаются.  
  
— Я знаю, знаю, я ужасно делаю свою работу, — Лиам закатывает глаза.  
  
Трое парней уходят по своим делам, а Луи с Лиамом усаживаются на диван в конце комнаты.  
  
— Ты сделал предложение? — начинает Лиам.  
  
— Да, — кивает Луи, не волнуясь о злостных комментариях, которые он получит от Лиама. Но Пейн всегда был лояльным, даже когда позволил ему уехать. — Я не должен тебе ничего объяснять: я люблю его.  
  
Лиам хмурит брови и после обнимает Луи, трижды хлопая по спине, перед тем, как отстраниться.  
  
— Лиам, ты…плачешь?  
  
— Я так чертовски горжусь тобой, чувак, — отвечает он, вновь обнимая его, но уже дольше.  
  
— Оу, Лиам.  
  
— Ты даже не представляешь, как я переживаю за тебя, — говорит Лиам, — все, мать его, время, — он слегка всхлипывает и похлопывает Луи по плечу.  
  
— Я… прости? — говорит Луи.  
  
— Да, ты должен извиниться, — смеется Лиам, а Луи толкает его в руку.  
  
— Мы объявим о помолвке в СМИ, но я не хочу думать об этом сейчас. Я думаю, что перерыв должен быть перерывом. Мы все полетим домой, и пускай пресса пишет то, что ей вздумается, а когда мы снова вернемся в тур, ты можешь сказать об этом на сцене, — предлагает Лиам.  
  
Луи несколько раз моргает.  
  
— Кто ты и что ты сделал с Лиамом Пейном?  
  
— О, Лу, заткнись, — Лиам закатывает глаза, — разве это плохо звучит?  
  
— Это звучит идеально.  
  
— Говоря о том, что звучит идеально, — Лиам достает телефон, — твоя песня всем нравится.  
  
— Моя песня? — Луи хмурит брови, а Лиам включает на ютубе видео «концерт No Control новая песня «Сильнее». Луи смотрит, как в видео он посвящает эту песню особому человеку в своей жизни, и как парни работают над этой песней. И это определенно звучит лучше, чем должно было быть.  
  
— Она им очень нравится, Лу.  
  
— Черт, — вздыхает Луи, — серьезно?  
  
— Ты не просматривал твиттер? Хэштег «сильнеедляларри» был в мировых трендах уже после первого куплета, — Лиам открывает твиттер и показывает твиты со вчерашнего дня.  
  
— Они…любят нас?  
  
— Получается, так. По крайней мере, некоторые — нет, большинство из них.  
  
— Мне нужно купить Гарри кольцо, — бормочет Луи, и его мозг взрывается с каждым твитом, который показывает ему Лиам.  
  
— Хмм, — Лиам кусает губы, задумываясь. — Может, у нас будет немного времени на шоппинг, если мы начнем саундчек сейчас.  
  
— Отлично, — Луи выбегает, обнимая остальных парней.  
  
__  
  
Эстер спит, когда Зейн входит в палату со свежевыжатым смузи. Арахисовое масло и банан — любимый вкус Гарри. Он берет его и начинает жадно пить, перед тем как поприветствовать другого парня.  
  
— Спасибо, Зи, — улыбается Гарри, и Зейн придвигает стул к кровати Гарри.  
  
— Без проблем, — улыбается Зейн. — Ты выглядишь счастливее, чем с утра. Как Луи?  
  
— Хорошо. Уставший, правда. Сейчас, наверное, в воздухе, — Гарри пожимает плечами и отпивает немного смузи, ощущая холод, разливающийся в желудке. Его лекарства и гормоны все равно поднимут температуру.  
  
— Я даже не думал, что он так быстро уедет, — говорит Зейн, отпивая из кружки Старбакса. — Он вернулся на последний концерт?  
  
Гарри кивает и вновь улыбается.  
  
— Что ты скрываешь от меня? — Зейн приподнимает бровь и наклоняет голову.  
  
— Он сделал мне предложение! — Гарри поднимает руки вверх, все еще держа смузи.  
  
— ЧТО? — давится напитком Зейн, вставая и садясь ближе к Гарри, будто это поможет ему поверить в такую новость.  
  
— Он сделал мне предложение, — повторяет Гарри, широко улыбаясь.  
  
— Хаз. Это замечательно.  
  
— Я знаю. Он был здесь этим утром, держал Эстер, и просто…я, должно быть, выглядел ужасно, но он просто…сделал мне предложение.  
  
— Я уверен, что ты выглядел красиво, — Зейн проводит большим пальцем под глазом Гарри и нежно улыбается. — Как и всегда.  
  
— Я люблю тебя.  
  
— Я тебя тоже, милый, — Малик целует его в лоб.  
  
— Я хочу в душ и свою кровать, — хмурится Гарри, а Зейн садится обратно на стул.  
  
— Еще два дня. Во всяком случае, лучше не уезжать отсюда сейчас.  
  
— Почему? — Гарри делает самое лягушачье из всех лягушачьих лиц.  
  
— Папарацци здесь, — говорит Зейн, отпивая кофе.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— А как ты думаешь?  
  
— Не будь таким, Зейн, пожалуйста, я не в таком состоянии… Луи, — понимает Гарри.  
  
— Люди не знают, когда у тебя были назначены роды, — кивает Зейн. — Они думают, что ты попал в больницу после новостей о том, что Луи изменил тебе в Мадриде.  
  
— Но он не изменял мне, — хмурится Гарри.  
  
— Ты и я знаем это, но они — нет, — Зейн мотает головой. Он достает телефон и открывает ютуб. — Луи написал эту песню, люди просто уверены, что он сделал это, чтобы вернуть тебя обратно.  
  
Он включает видео и замечает, как Гарри плачет, когда Луи поет. «Но меня не волнует, я не боюсь любви», — играет музыка через динамики телефона, что в итоге приводит к тому, что Эстер просыпается, лениво хлопая глазками. Гарри быстро поднимает ее и берет на руки, крепко прижимая к себе.  
  
— Это наш Луи, Эсси.  
  
__  
  
Сердце Луи бешено стучит, когда они ожидают выхода на сцену. Его волосы идеально уложены, он уже принял душ, и, что самое важное, он в линзах. Он нервно вертит в руках кольцо, которое успел купить в антикварном французском магазине. Лиам дает ему всего полчаса на шоппинг, хотя и сам прекрасно понимает, что этого времени не хватит на покупку идеального кольца. Но Найл предлагает одно отличное место, и в итоге Луи решает не выпускать из рук помолвочное кольцо до тех пор, пока оно не будет на пальце Гарри.  
  
— Мы будем петь песню Луи сегодня? — спрашивает Дэн, надевая один наушник.  
  
— Вообще… — начинает Томлинсон.  
  
— Мы не можем опять менять сет-лист в последнюю минуту, — хмурится Джош.  
  
— Помните, когда мы впервые собрались вместе и отыграли свадьбу в Ливерпуле? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
Они все щурятся, и Джош говорит:  
  
— Та свадьба, что была слишком шикарной для Ливерпуля?  
  
— Именно та! — указывает Луи на него.  
  
Дэн и Найл тяжело вздыхают.  
  
— Она была слишком сопливой даже для тебя, — Дэн трясет головой.  
  
— Серьезно, чувак, мы рок-группа, нельзя разбавлять песни альт-роком, — добавляет Найл.  
  
— Тогда мы сделаем это роком, — умоляет Луи.  
  
— Хорошо, — вздыхает Дэн, — ты должен нам, запомни это.  
  
— Все, что захочешь.  
  
— Ты пожалеешь об этом потом, — говорит Найл Луи, и двери перед ними открываются.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
Они заводят сцену, как настоящие рок-звезды, начиная с «Midnight Memories». Толпа кричит, дико хлопает и срывает свои голоса, пытаясь подпевать.  
  
— И сейчас Томмо хочет испортить ваше настроение, уже в начале концерта, — говорит Найл в микрофон, настраивая гитару. — Он также хочет извиниться перед вами, не так ли, Луи?  
  
— Все верно, — говорит Луи в микрофон, водя пальцами по клавишам. — Прежде всего, я бы хотел бы извиниться за отмену вчерашнего концерта. У меня была веская причина, и я обещаю, что вы узнаете об этом очень-очень скоро.  
  
— Оооо, — кричит Джош из-за своей ударной установки, и толпа повторяет за ним.  
  
— Я знаю, очень загадочно, извините, — продолжает Луи.  
  
— Перед кем еще ты должен извиниться? — настаивает Найл.  
  
— Вами, ребята? Нашим менеджером Лиам?  
  
— И? — Найл показывает вниз.  
  
— О, светотехники и люди, которые отвечают за спецэффекты на нашем шоу, потому что мы опять отклоняемся от сет-листа, — ухмыляется Луи, и толпа заводится, крича «Сильнее».  
  
— На следующем шоу, — обещает Луи, и Дэн и Джош начинают играть «ба-йа-йа».  
  
Найл начинает играть на гитаре, добавляя темп.  
  
—  _Я был одинок, как мрачная крепость посреди моря_ , — поет Луи, и Найл присоединяется к нему: — _Но ты озарил темные стороны моей души_.  
  
 _Любовь осталась непреодолимым пристрастием, дарящим наслаждение, а не горькие пилюли.  
  
Ты знал, что когда свет заполняет все вокруг, на меня снисходит озарение,  
  
И я вижу сияние, исходящее от тебя?_**  
  
_______  
  
* здесь Гарри пытается цитировать песню Бейонсе «Crazy in love» — «Безумно влюблен».  
** строчки из песни «Kiss From A Rose» группы Seal.


End file.
